PunchOut! Second Round
by Vile.EXE
Summary: A hypothetical "sequel" to Punch-Out! Wii. Shady business is going down in the WVBA six months after Little Mac ended his career. Contacted by an old opponent to investigate, Little Mac returns to the ring, met by a new roster in the Neo Circuits, as well as familiar faces in his investigation.
1. Return to the Ring

**Vile: Hey, people! Vile here with a new story. Yes, I know, it's not ZEXAL. Starting now, I'm gonna try and diversify the universes I write for. I'm still gonna write ZEXAL fics, don't get me wrong, but I've gotta broaden my horizons. Now then, I got the Punch-Out video game for the Wii not even a month ago, and I loved it. So much so that I made up my own roster for a Punch-Out game and decided to make a story out of it. Anyone who's played the Punch-Out Wii game will probably enjoy this story. If you don't know anything about Punch-Out Wii, just see Top 15 Punch-Out Wii Boxers on YouTube, and you'll know all you need. Without further ado, let's go. Punch-Out and all its characters are owned by Nintendo. I only own my characters. Enjoy!**

**Story Routine, Set!  
**

**Computer Voice: Execute.  
**

* * *

Punch-Out Second Round

Chapter 1: Return to the Ring

You may have heard the story of the career of now-legendary boxer Little Mac. An up-and-comer from the Bronx, New York, Mac toppled the Minor, Major, and World Circuits of the World Video Boxing Association (or the WVBA, as it is called), taking down all 12 opponents in his way, and eventually defeating the Champion, Philadelphia's Mr. Sandman, becoming the Champion.

However, what he didn't expect was that his past opponents would come at him one at a time for revenge, their burning eyes set on taking his title. Little Mac successfully defeated them all again, even Mr. Sandman and his deadly attacks, and remained Champion.

But his reign of glory did not last, as during a final challenge of his endurance, glorified in the newspapers as "Mac's Last Stand", Mac suffered three harsh losses, and as a result, willingly retired from the WVBA, returning his title to the burly Sandman. Though initially hating him, Sandman was humbled by Mac's honor and stated that Mac will always be the "true Champion".

Six months have passed since the end of Mac's career, but little did he realize that his time in the ring was not over yet.

In the present day, Little Mac, now 18, returned to his Bronx apartment, worn out from his time in the nearby gym. Though his career was over, he still enjoyed working out there, as it kept him from gaining weight, or as he put it, turning into King Hippo. "Whew… what a day." Mac said to himself, hanging his gloves on a rack. "I need a shower." Before he could head upstairs, though, a knock suddenly came from his door. "Huh? Who could that be?" Mac walked over and opened the door.

His visitor was someone he didn't expect to see: A tall, round, dark-skinned man with a red jacket and blue pants, holding a well-known type of chocolate bar. "Long time no see, Mac!" The man quickly grabbed Mac into a headlock hug.

"N-Nice to see you too, Doc!" Mac struggled to say. "But I'm having trouble breathing here!"

Doc Louis let go of his former pupil. "Hah hah hah hah, sorry about that, Mac baby. It's just nice to see you again. How's life been treatin' ya after you-know-what?"

"Eh, it pretty much went back to normal for me." Mac said with his arms behind his head.

Doc Louis got a whiff of the area and quickly plugged his nose. "Hoo-whee! I'd know that smell anywhere! Training's a hard habit to break, ain't it?"

Mac laughed. "You could say that. I'd hardly consider it training nowadays, though. More like just working out." He plopped down on his chair.

Doc Louis sat down on a couch and took a bite out of his chocolate. He saw a few pictures of Mac during his time in the WVBA and sighed. After gulping it, his expression suddenly turned serious. "As much as I'd like this visit to be all lookbacks and back slaps, there's a bigger reason as to why I'm here, Mac."

"What do you mean, Doc?" Mac asked, looking confused.

Mac's former trainer pulled out a white envelope. "I'm talkin' about this. Some random guy gave me this and told me to give it to you."

Mac took the envelope and opened it. Ripping it open and pulling out the folded piece of paper, he read the contents out loud:

_Dear Little Mac,_

_You probably never expected to hear from me again, but times have gone whackadoodle since you gave me back the title. The WVBA's gone way shady in the last six months. I can't tell you all the details in this letter, so here's what I want you to do, Mac baby. Head on over to the WVBA Minor League HQ in Manhattan, and I'll fill you in on everything that's gone down. You're the only one I can come to, Mac baby, so don't go snoozin' on me._

_Signed,_

_Mr. Sandman_

Doc Louis had wide eyes. "Ohh… man. I don't like the sound of this, Mac. What if Sandman's setting you up?"

"Sandman wouldn't do that." Mac said. "You saw him. He's not the same cocky meathead he was when we first saw him. Set-up or not, I say we get moving."

Louis was unsure at first, but then nodded. "All right, Mac baby. Let's head on down to Manhattan. My car's out front. You should probably take your gloves with you in case things get hairy."

"Check." Mac said, grabbing the gloves before walking outside, locking the door after Louis was outside. "Shotgun!" He said cheekily. Louis laughed as the duo climbed in the car and drove off.

*Some Time Later*

The car pulled up in front of a large building, which had the symbol for the WVBA Minor Circuit on it. Mac and Louis got out of the car and eyed the building. "Memories… they're all comin' back." Mac remarked.

"Let's head on in." Doc said, and both of them walked up. The doors opened, allowing them in. The place looked slightly different than Mac remembered: It looked more modern and less beat-up.

Then, the former Champion saw a certain someone in the lobby, looking down with a depressed look. His clothes looked more casual, but the red hair and weak chin were a dead give-away. "…Glass Joe?" Mac realized.

The French boxer heard his name being called and looked up, seeing Mac and Louis there. "Trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière réunion, Little Mac. (Too much time has passed since our last meeting, Little Mac.)" He began in a depressed voice. "Le WVBA a trop changé ... Je ne même pas reconnaître. (The WVBA has changed too much... I hardly even recognize it.) Chacun d'entre nous ... de moi à même Monsieur Sandman... chacun d'entre nous ont été jetés comme des ordures commune pour une nouvelle liste... (Every one of us... from me up to even Mr. Sandman... all of us were thrown out like common garbage for a new roster...)" His head went back down. "…Nos dossiers tous les effacés de la mémoire des ordinateurs. (…Our records all erased from the computers' memory.)"

"I knew I should've taken French classes in college." Louis said, taking a bite of chocolate. "I still can't understand a word he's sayin'!"

"He said the WVBA's changed way too much." A deep voice said. Doc and Mac turned around and saw the hulking Mr. Sandman walking over to them. He had on a long-sleeve black shirt and orange sweats.

"Sandman. This isn't a trick against me, is it?" Mac asked, skeptical.

"Heck no, Mac baby. I called you here to help me, Joe, and all the rest of us that you beat." Sandman said. "Outta plain nowhere, every single one of us, from Glass Joe all the way up to me, were completely kicked out of the WVBA, replaced with some new roster! And all of our fight records have been deleted from the database! Even yours, Mac."

"What? Why would they do that?" Mac cried.

"Got me, Mac baby. And for some reason, all of us are barred from re-entering the Circuits! Either someone fell asleep on the keyboard, or there's something really fishy going on here. And I know how much coffee they drink, so no one fell asleep. Not to mention there's also this guy." Sandman pulled out a rolled-up poster and unfolded it, showing a figure covered in a dark red cloak, a tightened hood obscuring his face. The cloak had sleeves, showing two purple boxing gloves on his fists. "This guy is the new 'Champion'. Calls hisself 'Calm Title'. The guy's record says 66 wins by KO and 6 losses, but not one of us has ever seen him fight. He says he won't take a title bout unless the person he fights is 'the one he's been waiting for.' Pure garbage!"

Mac pieced everything together. "Everyone's been booted out… Our records are gone and we've been blacklisted… and the Champion's really shifty. So you want me to try and investigate what's going on here?" Sandman nodded. "I honestly don't see how I can do that. You said it yourself. I'm blacklisted just like the rest of you."

"Calm Title est entré dans la chambre! (Calm Title has entered the room!)" Glass Joe suddenly spoke. Everyone turned and saw the same dark-red-cloaked figure entering the lobby. A bunch of fans moved to him.

"Calm down, everyone. I've got time for all of you." The figure said. It was obviously male, and sounded rather deep. His hood then turned toward Little Mac. "Excuse me for a moment, my fans." The hooded figure walked over to Little Mac. He was exactly the same height as the former champ. "Hmmm… where have I seen you before?"

Doc Louis put a hand on Mac's shoulder. "This here's the former Champion, the one and only Little Mac!"

Someone else in the lobby's ears perked up before they quickly rushed out of the room. A gasp came from the figure. "Oh, my! Of course! How could I have forgotten Little Mac himself?" He asked. "Forgive me for not remembering. So what brings you back to the WVBA? Have you decided to fight your way back to the top?"

"I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to." Mac replied, crossing his arms. "For some reason, I've been blacklisted."

"Hmm… that is peculiar." Calm Title said. "Of course, I can always overturn that."

"Eh? You can?" Mac asked.

"Oh, yes. 'Tis a new rule added to the WVBA ever since two months ago. The current Champion has the right to place or remove people on the ban list." A chuckle came from him. "So, if you wish, I can easily de-blacklist you and register you for the Neo Minor Circuit."

"And why were WE placed on the ban list?" Sandman asked, Glass Joe next to him.

"I honestly do not know." Calm Title replied earnestly. "I may have the authority to alter the banlist, but the head committee still has the main authority over it. I'm sorry."

Glass Joe didn't seem convinced, and neither did Mac. "I'll take you up on your offer, Calm Title."

"Oh, you will? Excellent! Your fans will go crazy!" Calm Title replied. "Please, follow me." The cloaked figure walked over to a reception desk, followed by Mac. "Pardon me, miss."

The woman at the desk almost jumped upon seeing him. "Oh, Mr. Champion!"

"I apologize for spooking you. I need an alteration to the ban list." The Champion said, gesturing to Little Mac. "This is the former Champion, Little Mac. I would like his blacklisting removed so he may attempt a comeback. Sign him up for the Neo Minor Circuit as well."

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, sir." She typed a while on the computer before looking back up with a smile. "It's all done. Little Mac is allowed in the WVBA once more and is all set for the Neo Minor Circuit. His first bout will be tomorrow."

"Thank you, ma'am." Calm Title said before turning to Little Mac. "You're all set, Mac. I hope you do well in the Neo Circuits."

The hooded figure began to walk away, but a question from Mac stopped him. "Why are you helping me?"

"I don't understand the question." The Champion asked.

"All the past members of the WVBA are blacklisted as well, yet I'm the only one you choose to help. Why is that?"

Calm Title took a moment before answering. "I believe you've heard my claim. I will only take a title bout against the one I've been waiting for. Something tells me that you are the one I've been waiting for." He stepped forward. "I'm letting you back in the WVBA so that I may one day fight you. Rise your way through the ranks and just try to take the belt from me. Don't disappoint me, Little Mac." With that, Calm Title went back to his fans with a chuckle.

"You must be something special, Mac." Sandman mused as Mac returned to the group.

"Quelque chose qui ne va pas ici. Je peux le sentir dans mon menton. (Something's wrong here. I can feel it in my chin.)" Glass Joe said nervously.

"Well, there's only one way we're gonna make any headway in this. Mac's gonna have to fight his way through the Circuits and keep his eyes peeled for anything suspicious." Doc Louis said before turning to Little Mac. "It's comeback time, Mac baby. Are you up to it?"

Mac smirked before somehow swiping one of Doc's chocolate bars, opening it. "Do you eat too much chocolate?" He asked rhetorically before chomping down on his bar.

Doc Louis laughed heartily. "That's the spirit, Mac!" The two of them met in a fistbump: Trainer and pupil yet again.

Their altercation was watched by Calm Title, who was watching from the shadows. "You'd better hope you're ready, Mac. This time around, things won't be so easy."

* * *

**Vile: Glass Joe and Sandman aren't the only characters you're gonna see in this fic. A lot of the other boxers from Punch-Out Wii will make appearances in this, but next chapter, we'll see the first of my new boxers: Rank 3 in Neo Minor Circuit. Stay tuned for that chapter, and leave a review for me if you liked this one! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Boston Beatdown

**Vile: Hey guys! Vile here with the second chapter of Second Round, and the first match of the story! If any of you were wondering, no, I am not taking requests for boxers in this line-up. I have made the whole roster to my liking, so I hope you understand. At any rate, enjoy the first match of the Neo WVBA!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 2: Boston Beatdown

**Boxer Stats: Little Mac**

**Rank: Neo Minor #5**

**Fight Record: 0-0 (0 KO)**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

**Birthplace: Bronx, NY, USA**

*The Next Day* *In Mac's Training Area*

Mac fixed his boxing gloves, having just gone through a tough training session. Doc Louis walked into their gym. "Are you ready, Mac? Your first bout in the Neo Minor Circuit is today."

Mac nodded. "Yep. It's game time. Little Mac is back in action!" The trainer and pupil met with a fistbump and headed out to the car to go to the bout.

*Minor Circuit HQ*

Doc Louis pulled out a small computer, getting info on the opponent while he and Mac walked out to the ring. The Minor Circuit ring had been spruced up since they were there last. The crowd was cheering for the match to start, and Mac's opponent was already in the ring when Mac climbed in. He was a rather young man, though still older than Mac, with short black hair and green eyes. He had no top and wore black shorts with a blue waistband, as well as blue boxing gloves. He wore a confident smirk.

"You got this, kid." Doc said as Mac entered the ring. He put on a battle face.

**Boxer Stats: Jake Massie**

**Rank: Neo Minor #4**

**Fight Record: 0-0 (0 KO)**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 118 lbs.**

**Age: 20**

**Birthplace: Boston, MA, USA**

**Signature Move: The Slugger**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Baseball organ style**

**Starting Heart Count: 35**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Jake Massie showing off school baseball trophies in his house.

Scene 2: Jake hitting a high-flyer at the plate.

Scene 3: Jake tripping an oncoming runner while also tagging him out with the ball.

Scene 4: Jake standing over the tagged runner laughing, the runner looking up with a scowl and a sweatdrop.

*End Slideshow*

The display above the ring flickered on, showing that it was Round 1.

Jake Massie quickly got in Mac's face, pointing his glove in his face. _**(A/N: In the game, he'd be doing this to the camera.)**_ "You're old news, Macko!" He said, a clear Boston accent in his voice. "Lemme show ya how we do things nowadays! Let's play ball!" He jumped back and put up his dukes.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

Jake Massie made a come-on gesture with his glove. "Hey, batta batta!" Mac saw a yellow flash and quickly dealt out a jab, gaining a Star from it.

**Star Count: 1**

Massie quickly got back up, but didn't go for any attacks. Mac decided to take the initiative and nailed Massie twice in the torso with no hitch before he blocked the next punch. Remembering his match with Glass Joe, Mac went after his face next, getting two more hits before being blocked again. Using an alternation of two punches from body to head to body, etc., he managed to deal some good damage.

**Jake Massie Stamina: 5/8 of max**

Jake Massie cocked his head back and forth. "All right, let's really get this on!" He said, beating his fists together. He then moved his arms to his left side with his left hand in his right hand, like a hand in a pitcher's glove. "Come on!" He threw a jab from his left hand. Mac saw the attack coming and quickly dodged. "Shoot!" He griped. Mac quickly reacted and dealt a series of six punches to his head, locking him in a stun with birds flying around him, knocking him back once he finished. Massie went back for the same maneuver. "Haaaah…" This time, Mac saw an opening. He did a quick right jab, negating the attack and scoring another Star.

**Star Count: 2**

Massie did the pitcher-glove stance to the right this time. "Down the…" His right hand went for Mac in an uppercut, which Mac dodged. "Darn it!" Mac dealt five punches, but on his sixth punch, he concentrated energy for a Star Punch. The uppercut hit dead-on with two-Star power, sending him reeling. "Strike one…!" He moaned before falling flat on the ring.

**Star Count: 0**

**Jake Massie Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 2:06**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Massie quickly leapt back to his feet, clapped his hands, and was back in action. His hair was all mussed up from the knockdown, and his cheek began to swell. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Jake Massie Stamina: 7/8 of max**

"Down the…" Massie went for the uppercut maneuver, this time nailing Mac. "Plate!" Mac wasn't too fazed: It honestly didn't hurt that much. "Come on!" A jab came, but Mac quickly countered for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

Massie then stepped back and made a gesture where he seemingly pointed outward to the sky. "Time for the Slugger!" He then moved his hands back in the fashion of holding a baseball bat before swinging them quickly in a two-handed hook, nailing Little Mac hard.

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/2 of max**

**Star Count: 0**

"Hey, batta batta!" Massie taunted, only to get himself punched for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Down the…" Mac easily dodged Massie's uppercut. "Shoot!" He was punched for six hits. "Down the…" This time, Mac saw the opening and stopped his attack with a quick left jab, earning himself a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

Massie then stepped back and did the pointing gesture, indicating the Slugger on its way. Mac paid attention this time, ducking under the hook. "Oh no!" Mac then laid into him with an eight-hit combo. "Hey, batta batta!" Counterpunched for a Star.

**Star Count: 3**

"Haaah…" The jab came for him, but it was dodged. "Darn it!" Mac laid into him with six punches. "Down the…" The uppercut was easily dodged. "Ack!" Six more punches followed. "Come on!" Another easily dodged jab, no need to counterpunch due to his full Star Count. "Oh no!" Six more hits laid into his. Jake stepped back and did the pointing gesture for the Slugger, but remembered a certain opening in his move. Right before Jake let loose with the double-handed hook, Mac nailed him with a well-placed right hook. The hook struck a vital spot. "Strike two…!" The attack was completely stopped, and Jake Massie stumbled around before falling.

**Jake Massie Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 0:49**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

Jake Massie jumped up, but quickly stumbled around again before falling back to the floor.

**6! 7! 8!**

The Bostonian leapt up and clapped to get back in the fight. This time, the knockdown left him with a black eye and more cheek swelling. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Jake Massie Stamina: 3/4 of max**

"Come on!" The jab came forward, but it was a total miss. "Foul!" Six punches followed. "Haaaaaahhh…" Another dodged jab. "Foul!" Six more punches.

**Jake Massie Stamina: 1/2 of max**

**Round Time Left: 0:27**

With the clock running down, Mac made a split-second decision and gathered his Stars into his fist. Jake Massie yelled in fear as the Star Punch was charged. The powerful uppercut slammed into the Boston boxer's cheek. "STRIKEOUT…!" He yelled as he spun in the air, landing face-first on the mat with a groan, not getting up.

**TKO!**

*Cue Massie's variant of the victory theme*

"Whoo-hoo!" Mac cheered, leaping into the air as the crowd roared in applause. He did a few fistpumps out of victory. "Yeah!"

*After the Match* *Cue Massie's version of the after-match theme*

"Way to go, Mac baby! That's how to fly those fists!" Doc Louis told him. "Let's show all of 'em what you can do!"

**Victory by TKO! Finish time: 2:32:45 in Round 1**

**Fight Record: 1-0 (1 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Minor #4**

* * *

**_Unused Quotes_**

*Intermission*

"Ya couldn't even beat me in one round? Man, and I thought I was da rookie!"

"Bring it on, underdog! I'll run circles around ya!"

*New Round Start*

Jake Massie walked into position and swung his fists like a bat. "New inning's on, so let's play!"

*Win Match*

Jake Massie ran around the perimeter of the ring with his hands in the air. "Yeah-heh-heh-heah!" He slid when he hit his starting corner. "Safe!" He smiled at the camera.

**_Doc Louis Tips_**

"Hey, Mac, remember: It's one, two, three STARS you're out! Knock this sucka out! HA HA!"

"Time for a Boston Massacre, Mac baby. Dodge his punches, and then swing for the benches!"

"Man, too bad he can't call in a pinch hitter, eh? HA HA!"

"Mac, that Slugger Swing is NASTY. Don't try to block it, just dodge, ok?"

"This guy's a rookie? Man, what's HAPPENED to the WVBA? Give this guy his first number, on the KO side!"

* * *

**Vile: Jake Massie's been sent to the dugout, so Mac advances to the next match! Stay tuned to see how Little Mac takes on Rank 3 in the Neo Minor Circuit! And if you were curious about the way the match was written, I made it sound like a play-by-play if you were playing it as a game. If you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Super Mac Bros

**Vile: And I'm here with the third chapter and second match of Punch-Out! Second Round! Yin-Yang Yo-Yo guessed correctly last chapter: Jake Massie was based on the Scout from TF2. It'll be easier to see who this next one was based on. Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 3: Super Mac Bros.

Mac and Doc Louis returned to their locker room after the fight for rest, but they found something odd on the bench. It was a basket that held a bunch of goodies. On top of the goodies was an envelope. "What's this?" Mac wondered. He picked up the envelope and flipped it over, showing that it was closed by a heart-shaped sticker. Raising an eyebrow, he opened the envelope. Inside was a letter, which he read.

_Dear Little Mac,_

_You were amazing in your fight against Jake. He was all talk, sure, but you still knocked his block off. I'm a huge fan of yours, and I hope you like the gift I sent you. I hated that you were blacklisted, but I'm so happy that you're back in the ring. Keep fighting hard!_

_Signed,_

_L. M._

A heart was after this girl's name. "Hah hah hah! You've got a secret admirer, Mac baby!" Doc teased.

Mac blushed and looked annoyed at Doc, but smiled at the letter. "Maybe it's just a fan who wanted to show appreciation. Who knows? I'm grateful nonetheless." Mac pulled out a piece of chocolate and ate it, tossing a bar to Doc.

*The Next Day*

Mac hopped into the ring for his second Minor Circuit fight. He got a good luck at his opponent, who was a stocky man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore blue boxing gloves and red trunks, and he had a ridged mustache.

**Boxer Stats: Pisa Power**

**Rank: Neo Minor #3**

**Fight Record: 10-8 (6 KO)**

**Height: 6'4**

**Weight: 264 lbs.**

**Age: 26**

**Birthplace: Rome, Italy**

**Signature Move: The Shell Cracker**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Peppy Italian cover**

**Starting Heart Count: 22**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Pisa Power breaking rocks with a hammer, wearing overalls, a shirt, and safety goggles.

Scene 2: Pisa Power jumping up to a higher ledge to break a certain rock.

Scene 3: Pisa Power escorting a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes to a restaurant.

Scene 4: Pisa Power and the woman enjoying a pizza loaded with mushrooms.

*End Slideshow*

The display above the ring flickered on, showing that it was Round 1.

Pisa Power imitated rolling up his sleeves and beat his fists together, tilting his head to the sides a few times. "Per voi, la mia pesca! (For you, my peach!)" He yelled to the crowd.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

Pisa Power made the first move. "Qui! (Here!)" A quick left jab struck Mac off-guard. "Qui!" Another left jab came, but Mac evaded this time. "Ay!" Mac went in for the opening, dealing four hits before he was knocked out of the stun, pizza slices swirling around his head during the stun. "Oh ho ho…!" Pisa Power had moved to the right for a jab, but he had a smug smirk on his face. Mac noticed no jab coming, but quickly moved when the man went at him a second later.

_'Delayed jab.'_ Mac noted. He quickly went at Pisa Power for five jabs.

"Qui!" Another jab was about to come, but Mac saw an opening and jabbed him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Let's-a go!" Pisa Power said in English (though with an accent), giving Mac a salute. Mac saw the yellow flash and nailed him with a jab for a second Star.

**Star Count: 2**

"Ha ha!" Pisa Power had moved to the left, his fist downward. Mac knew what was up and quickly moved to dodge the incoming uppercut. "No!" Mac dealt five hits in response. "Qui!" Another jab, but Mac quickly countered for a Star.

**Star Count: 3**

**Pisa Power Stamina: 5/8 of max.**

Mac decided to end this knockdown and gathered his Stars for the Star Punch. "Ah, Mama Mia!" Pisa Power quickly cried before he was socked upside the head with the powerful uppercut. He stumbled backwards before falling face-first on the mat.

**Pisa Power Knockdowns: 1**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!**

Pisa Power picked himself up off the mat, brushing off his shoulders as he got back into the action. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Pisa Power Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

**Round Time Left: 2:13**

"Ha ha!" Pisa Power nailed Little Mac with an uppercut. "Let's-a go!" Counterpunched for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Qui!" Mac dodged the incoming left jab. "Mama!" Mac struck him for four hits. Pisa Power then suddenly stepped back, placing his fists out to his sides. "Shell-a Cracker!" He did a quick leap forward (complete with an 8-bit Mario jump sound effect) and brought his fists together in an imitation of the Bear Hug, nailing Little Mac.

**Star Count: 0**

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/3 of max**

**Round Time Left: 1:49**

"Oh ho ho…!" Pisa Power went for his delayed uppercut, but Mac saw the opening and counterpunched.

**Star Count: 1**

"Ha ha!" Another uppercut, but it was dodged. "Ay!" Mac retaliated with five hits. Mac saw that pisa Power was getting tired. "Qui!" The left jab was dodged. "Yipe-a!" Mac dealt four hits. The Italian boxer then stepped back and extended his arms, ready for the Shell Cracker. Remembering that he couldn't dodge Bear Hug-type moves, Mac quickly ducked, the attack passing over him. "Cosa? (What?)" This allowed Mac seven punches. The final punch was enough to score his second knockdown as Pisa Power stumbled and fell.

**Pisa Power Knockdowns: 2**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!**

Pisa Power picked himself up to get back in the fight. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Pisa Power Stamina: 5/8 of max.**

**Round Time Left: 1:05**

"Ha ha!" Pisa Power nailed Little Mac with his uppercut.

**Star Count: 0**

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

Little Mac was panting heavily. "Qui!" He managed to counterpunch the oncoming left jab.

**Star Count: 1**

Then Pisa Power stepped back for the Shell Cracker. Mac knew that if he was struck at the right time, he should go down, but to be safe, he decided to use his Star Punch. Waiting for him to leap, Pisa Power leapt forward, but as he did, Mac used his Star and socked the Italian at just the time he needed. The Star Punch robbed Pisa Power of his remaining stamina, and he stumbled back. Then, his body quickly switched to a pose with his arms above his head and a fearful look before he hopped up and fell down to the mat.

**TKO!**

*Cue Pisa Power's variant of the victory theme*

"Whoo-hoo!" Mac cheered, leaping into the air as the crowd roared in applause. He did a few fistpumps out of victory. "Yeah!"

*After the Match* *Cue Pisa Power's version of the after-match theme*

"Sa-mooth movin', Mac!" Doc Louis told him. "Knock those blocks off one by one! Are you ready for the next challenge?"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 2-0 (2 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Minor #3**

* * *

**_Unused Quotes_**

*Intermission*

"Sembri più fragile di pasta della pizza, Mac! (You look more flimsy than pizza dough, Mac!)"

"Ah, mamma mia! Ho dimenticato che il mio pesche dolce e vado a cena più tardi! (Ah, mamma mia! I forgot that my sweet peach and I have dinner later!)"

*New Round Start*

Pisa Power whirled his arms to be read for the match. "Andiamo! (Let's go!)"

*Win Match*

Pisa Power did a high leap into the air, coming back down. "Wahoo!" He yelled, flashing a peace sign with a smile.

_**Doc Louis Tips**_

"Man, this guy plays too many video games! Welcome him back to reality, with your Star Punch!"

"Don't be fooled by his moves, Mac! Wait for the right moment, then dodge!"

"Mac, remember that some opponents get a kick out of watching you dodge. Make sure an attacks coming, first!"

"Mac, he may be a good jumper, but everyone has to come back down, right? Duck when you see him landing, ok?"

"Man, this guy has the moves of a professional... Plumber! HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Vile: Mac's got victories under his belt and shows no sign of slowing down! Can he defeat the #2 boxer in the Minor Circuit? Find out next chapter! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice; Vile, logging out.**


	4. Thunder from Down Under

**Vile: I'm on a bit of a roll here, so Chapter 4 is done! The reference last chapter was obvious: Yes, Card-Golem, it was Mario. ^_^ A cookie to anyone who gets THIS one, though! Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 4: Thunder from Down Under

Upon returning to the locker room, Mac and Louis found another gift lying on his basket. It was in a box this time. He opened it and found a t-shirt with his own picture on it that said "The True Champ" on it. Another envelope was there as well, which he opened, revealing another letter.

_Dear Little Mac,_

_Do you like the t-shirt? I had the WVBA committee make it for any fans of yours. Despite losing your title, you're still the true Champ to a lot of us, myself included. Maybe I'll get to meet you someday. That would be my dream come true. Don't give up, Mac!_

_Signed,_

_L. M._

"L. M. again, eh, Mac? Sounds like one die-hard fan." Doc told him.

"I'm glad I still HAVE fans like that." Mac said, examining the shirt. "Hmm. Whoever L. M. is did a pretty good job with the shirt." He held it out to Doc, who nodded in approval as he examined it.

*The Next Day*

Mac made his way into the ring to face his next opponent. This one was a man with brown hair and green eyes, his skin being a darker tan than Mac himself. He had a bit of facial hair from his sideburns down to his chin. His trunks were brown, as were his gloves, and he wore a loose gray jacket that was open and brown hiking boots.

**Boxer Stats: Bunyip Boom**

**Rank: Neo Minor #2**

**Fight Record: 14-9 (11 KO)**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 153 lbs.**

**Age: 28**

**Birthplace: Sydney, Australia**

**Signature Move: The Kanga Rush**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Australian cover, complete with didgeridoos**

**Starting Heart Count: 19**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Bunyip Boom cruises through the Outback in a green jeep.

Scene 2: Bunyip Boom engages in friendly conversation with aborigines.

Scene 3: Bunyip Boom spars with some boxing kangaroos.

Scene 4: A kangaroo holding up Bunyip Boom's arm as if he was the winner.

*End Slideshow*

The display above the ring flickered on, showing that it was Round 1.

Bunyip Boom played a small tune on a didgeridoo before looking at Mac, putting it down. "Don't make this too easy, mate." He said with a thick accent native to his country, putting up his dukes, ready for battle.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

"Eat this!" Bunyip Boom said, rearing back before nailing Mac with a right hook. "Haaaaah…" He went for another right hook, but Mac quickly ducked. "Blast!" Mac went in for four hits. "Ha ha ha!" He went back for a left hook, nailing Mac again. "Thanks for standin' still, mate!" Bunyip Boom teased, giving a mock wave, but Mac took the opportunity and nailed Bunyip Boom for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Eat this!" The Australian went back for another left hook, but Mac quickly ducked. "Wanker!" Mac went in and nailed him for four punches. "Ha ha ha!" He went for a left hook, but his eyebrows twitched. No uppercut ever came. "Hit it!" He went for a right hook, but his eyebrows twitched again. Again, no uppercut.

_'Come on, pick up the pace!'_ Mac thought. He was getting annoyed.

"Eat this!" A right hook was coming, but Mac counterpunched him for a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

"Come on, matey!" Bunyip Boom said with another wave. Mac punched him for his third Star.

**Star Count: 3**

"Haaaaaah…" Mac ducked under Bunyip Boom's left hook. "Crikey!" Mac punched him three times, but on his fourth punch, he gathered all three of his Stars into his fist and socked Bunyip Boom hard with his Star Punch. The Australian boxer hopped on one foot twice to steady himself, but ended up falling over anyway.

**Bunyip Boom Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:41**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Bunyip Boom picked himself up, did the "bbblblblbblb" sound while shaking his head, and got back up to his feet. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Bunyip Boom Stamina: 13/16 of max.**

"Ha ha ha!" Bunyip went back for his left hook, but his eyebrows twitched: No uppercut. "Eat this!" He went for his right hook, no eyebrow twitch. Mac saw the opening and counterpunched him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

Bunyip Boom suddenly hopped in place. "Eat my Kanga Rush!" He went in and quickly jabbed Mac twice. He then went for an uppercut, but Mac managed to dodge it.

**Star Count: 0**

**Little Mac Stamina: 3/16 of max.**

**Round Time Left: 0:59**

"Thanks for standin' still, mate!" Bunyip Boom said with a wave, allowing Mac to punch him for the Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Hit it!" He went for a left hook, which Mac ducked under. "Blimey!" Mac nailed him four times. "Ha ha ha!" A right hook came at him, and Mac ducked again. "Crikey!" Four more punches. Mac then decided to use the Star Punch, gathering the Star into his fist. "Uh-oh!" Bunyip Boom cried before being socked.

**Star Count: 0**

**Bunyip Boom Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

"Haaaaaaah…" Bunyip Boom was about to use another hook, but twitched his eyebrows to fool Mac. "Hit it!" A right hook was coming, but Mac counterpunched for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Ha ha ha!" Bunyip Boom was about to go for another right hook, but the bell rang, signifying the round's end.

*Intermission*

"Those skills wouldn't last you a single day in the Outback, Macko." Bunyip Boom told him before leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"Ha ha ha! A fighting style of only hooks, huh? That'll get you some duckin' practice!" Doc Louis told Mac. He gave Mac a chocolate bar, which Mac ate, giving him back some of his energy.

*End Intermission*

The display above the ring flickered, showing it was Round 2.

Bunyip Boom cracked his neck with a confident smirk. "I'm gonna get Aussie-style on you, Macko…" He said.

The referee started the round. "Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 5/8 of max.**

Bunyip Boom started hopping in place, ready for the Kanga Rush. Mac saw an opening right before he attacked and quickly threw a hook. The hook struck him in a bad spot, causing him to hop backwards before falling over to the mat.

**Bunyip Boom Knockdowns: 1**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

Bunyip Boom tried to get up, but quickly fell back down.

**6! 7! 8! 9!**

Bunyip Boom blubbered his cheek as he got back up. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Bunyip Boom Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

The Australian boxer quickly went for another Kanga Rush, but Mac was ready. He quickly blocked both jabs, and quickly sidestepped when the uppercut came. "Blimey!" Mac went in and struck from for six hits. "Ha ha ha!" The eyebrows twitched, so no hook. "Eat this!" A left hook was about to come, but Mac counterpunched him.

**Star Count: 2**

"Hit it!" The eyebrows twitched, so Mac stayed put. "Haaaaah…" Another right hook, but Mac quickly counterpunched.

**Star Count: 3**

Bunyip Boom prepared himself for the Kanga Rush. Mac remembered how striking a weak spot as the right time with a Star Punch could potentially nail him an instant KO, and with 3 Stars, he figured now was as good a time as any to try it. Right before Bunyip Boom unloaded the Kanga Rush, Mac gathered his Stars into his fist and unleashed his full-power Star Punch. The attack intercepted Bunyip's Kanga Rush, which proves dangerous. The power of the Star Punch caused Bunyip Boom to hop backwards in a daze a few times before tripping over his feet. "Crikey…" He moaned as he dropped to the mat. He wasn't getting back up.

**KNOCKOUT!**

*Cue Bunyip Boom's variant of the victory theme*

Mac looked around the ground, flexing his arm before looking behind himself with a smile.

*After the Match* *Cue Bunyip Boom's version of the after-match theme*

"Nice work, Mac! That's another victory on the board!" Doc Louis told him. "The next challenge is comin' up, so ice those knuckles!"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 3-0 (3 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Minor #2**

* * *

**Unused Quotes**

*Intermission*

"I've got some o' my tribal friends in the crowd. Make sure you lose so they won't think I'm weak."

*Win Match*

Bunyip Boom pulled out his didgeridoo and began playing a little tune while the crowd cheered. He then gave the camera an "I rule" gaze.

**Doc Louis Tips**

"Mac, this guy seems to be playing with ya! Give him something to laugh about!"

"Mac, that Kanga Rush looks tricky. Remember to keep your blocks up!"

"Time to turn Mr. Outback into Mr. Outcold! let him have it with your Star Punch!"

"Mac, I doubt I need to say this, but... Some punches are STILL better off blocked..."

"Crikey! He thinks he's a killer! Show him how wrong he is, Mac!"

* * *

**Vile: 3 victories down, 2 more to go in the Minor Circuit. Mac's next opponent is going to be quite a surprise, both to him and Punch-Out fans. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Adios for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Little Fan, Big Heart

**Vile: And here is Chapter 5, my third Chapter today! Hoo-wee! Card-Golem guessed the reference incorrectly: It was meant to be the TF2 Sniper. This chapter introduces a character who will become more important later. At any rate, enjoy Mac's fourth match!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 5: Little Fan, Big Heart

Mac and Doc Louis were relaxing in the Minor League HQ lobby instead of at their locker room, enjoying a bit of down time. Another gift had come from the mysterious L. M., this time being a few special edition of a boxing magazine that Little Mac didn't have a subscription to. The magazines turned out to be pretty interesting, as Mac found out. "'Oldest living boxer Hoy Quarlow has passed away at the age of 80. Ceremony held in Beijing for all fans.'" He read out of the magazine, Doc leaning over to look.

"Let me go, ya walkin' piles o' leprechaun droppin's!" A voice sounded angrily, a thick Irish accent within them. Mac and Doc knew that voice could belong to only one boxer. All of a sudden, two guards carrying a struggling Aran Ryan walked out, throwing him away from the back. "Uwaaaah, ugh!" The Irish boxer groaned.

Calm Title then walked out. "Idiot. It's no wonder you were blacklisted. You're too crazy for anyone's good." He told him. "If you even want to hang around WVBA property, I suggest you get your act together." The Champion and his guards walked back into the back of the building.

Aran Ryan stood up, grumbling. "Accursed monkey suits…" He growled. He then noticed Little Mac and Doc Louis looking at him, smirked, and ran up to them. "Mac! Just the man I been lookin' for!"

"Why does that give me a bad feeling?" Mac mused sarcastically.

"Oh ho, don't be like that, boyo. I got a little info on the Champ." Aran Ryan whispered. This got Mac's attention. "I heard him talkin' 'boutcha. He said that you're the one he's been waiting for, because he could then take you out for good!"

Mac's eyes widened. "Say what?"

"Sssssshhh!" Aran covered his mouth. He looked around quickly. "Keep this on the down-low. I ain't got all the info, so keep on your toes." Aran Ryan then walked off trying to act innocent.

Mac and Doc looked at each other with uncertainty. "What do you make of it, Doc?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, kid, but if it's got Aran Ryan acting sane, it must be big." Doc replied. "We should stay frosty." Mac nodded.

*The Next Day*

Mac got into the ring for his fourth Neo Minor Circuit fight. However, when he saw his opponent, it came as a shocker: It was a GIRL. Mac leaned in to Doc. "Doc, when did they let women compete in the WVBA?" He whispered.

"They always have been. But none ever did." Doc whisper-replied.

Mac nodded and got another look at the girl. She was the same height as him with long brown hair done up in a ponytail, fair skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a loose-fitting purple tank top which was tucked into her pink trunks, and also red boxing gloves. Mac could see part of a red sports bra under the tank top, and he couldn't help but think: _'*whistles* Puberty was good to her.'_

**Boxer Stats: Little Megan**

**Rank: Neo Minor #1**

**Fight Record: 12-7 (10 KO)**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 101 lbs.**

**Age: 18**

**Birthplace: Chicago, IL, USA**

**Signature Move: The Heart Punch**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Marching band cover**

**Starting Heart Count: 32**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Little Megan cheering for Little Mac in one of his previous bouts.

Scene 2: Little Megan putting on boxing gloves, a poster of Little Mac near her.

Scene 3: Little Megan training on a punching bag, imitating Mac's fighting style.

Scene 4: Little Megan performing an imitation of Mac's Star Punch, a pink heart around her fist instead of a blue star, sending the bag flying.

*End Slideshow*

The display above the ring flickered on, showing that it was Round 1.

Little Megan turned around to face Little Mac, but when she did, her eyes widened. Quickly turning around, she blushed madly, Little Mac looking confused. _'Little Mac…'_ She thought. Gulping, she discarded her blush and turned around, looking ready for battle. "Come on!"

_'I seriously have to fight a girl. What is the author planning?'_ Mac thought.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

Little Megan decided to attack first. "Hey!" She moved for a left hook, but Mac quickly ducked under it. "Huh?" Mac then hit her five times, hearts floating around her during the stun. "Go!" Megan reared back for a right jab, nailing Mac. She then made a pose with her hand on her hip, winking with a giggle. Mac blushed, but saw an opening and punched Megan for the Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Hey!" A quick left jab, but Mac dodged it. "Crud!" Five more hard hits. "Yah!" He went for another left hook, but Mac saw an opening and jabbed her for a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

Mac then unloaded his Star Punch, knocking off a sizable chunk of Little Megan's power.

**Little Megan Stamina: 3/16 of max.**

**Star Count: 0**

"Try this!" Little Megan went in for a right hook, socking Little Mac. She then did her wink pose, which Mac quickly punched for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Go!" A left jab was coming, but Mac quickly dodged. "Uh-oh!" Five more hits, the last one being a knockdown blow. "Ouch!" Little Megan clutched at her chest before falling over onto the mat.

**Little Megan Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:54**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

Megan pulled herself up by the ropes and moved back in to keep fighting. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Megan Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

"Hah!" Little Megan managed to hit Mac with a right jab, but something was off: It didn't hurt as much as before, but a pink heart radiated from the hit.

_'Is she going easy now?'_ Mac wondered. Then he saw a pink heart radiate from the hit. _'What the?'_

"Yah!" Mac was distracted and got himself hit by a right hook. Again, it didn't hurt as much, but a pink heart came from it. Then, Megan placed her hands over her heart. _'Mac… please… be flattered by the move I learned from you!'_ She then quickly moved her right hand down. Pink hearts gathered into her hand. "Heart… Punch!" Mac was unprepared for this and got socked by Megan's attack. It was identical in function to his own Star Punch. The blow was so strong that his stamina was depleted, sending him to the mat. Little Megan placed her hands over her heart and breathed while he lay on the ground.

**Little Mac Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 0:43**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Little Mac pulled himself up by the ropes, ready to continue. "Oh, you're all right…" Little Megan breathed.

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

"Go!" A left jab came forward, but Mac dodged. "Huh?" Five dealt five more hits to the girl. "Hey!" She reared back for a left hook, but Mac counterpunched her for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Yah!" She reared back for a left jab, but Mac counterpunched again.

**Star Count: 2**

Before any of them could make another action, however, the bell rang, ending Round 1.

*Intermission*

"Oh Mac… why do I have to hurt you…?" Little Megan whispered to herself, looking away with a slight frown.

"All right, Mac. Looks like this girl gets Hearts when she hits you for her Star Punch rip-off. Nail her at the right time for an instant knockdown!" Doc Louis told Mac.

*End Intermission*

The display flickered to signify Round 2.

Little Megan looked at her right hand, a heart emanating from it. She closed her before looking back at Mac. "Keep it up, Mac!" She said before going into a battle stance.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

**Little Megan Stamina: 1/2 of max.**

"Try this!" A right hook was unleashed, but Mac quickly ducked. "Crud!" Five more punches. "Hey!" She was about to go for a right jab, but Mac counterpunched her for a Star.

**Star Count: 3**

"You have three Stars…" Little Megan mused. All of a sudden, three pink hearts flashed behind her. "That gives me the power to go all-out! Full-Power…" She moved her hand back, hearts gathering into the fist. "Heart Punch!" She went out for the powerful uppercut, but at the last moment, Mac dodged to the right, at the same time gathering his own Stars into his fist. Little Megan's eyes widened, and she was suddenly nailed in the head by the original uppercut. _'Finished by the Star Punch… Oh, Mac!'_ She flew back and landed on the mat, hearts in her eyes and a goofy smile on her face, but unable to get up.

**KNOCKOUT!**

*Cue Little Megan's variant of the victory theme*

Mac looked around the ground, flexing his arm before looking behind himself with a smile.

*After the Match* *Cue Little Megan's version of the after-match theme*

"Fighting a girl didn't psyche you out, Mac! Nice goin'!" Doc Louis told him. "I just hope you're ready for the next challenge!"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 4-0 (4 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Minor #1**

* * *

**Unused Quotes**

*Intermission*

"Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl, Mac. Show me whatcha got!"

*Win Match*

Little Megan waved to the crowd before kneeling beside the downed Little Mac. "Good fight, Mac." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

**Doc Louis Tips**

"Mac, don't go easy on her because she's a girl! She knew what could happen when she got in the ring!"

"Megan wants you to give it your all, Mac. Don't get hearts in YOUR eyes, too!"

"Megan seems to have copied your boxing style. But she forgot the basics: Dodge, THEN punch! Show her what I'm talkin' about, Mac baby!"

"Mac, the Heart Punch is pretty identical to your Star Punch... I bet if you interrupted a move before she used it, she'd lose the charge!"

"Mac, she's studied you quite a bit... She might have a trick we haven't seen... Keep on your toes!"

* * *

**Vile: Mac actually had to fight a girl, but he still came out on top! The next chapter is the match against the Neo Minor Circuit Champion, so stay tuned for it! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Robot Rumble

**Vile: Chapter 6 is now upon us! It's time for Mac's bout with the Neo Minor Circuit Champion! Let's see if he has what it takes to take back the first belt! Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 6: Robot Rumble

Doc and Mac took a break in the locker room. "Way to go, Mac. The next bout is against the Minor Circuit Champion! You ready?"

"Always ready." Mac said confidently.

Then there was a knock at the door, which Mac answered. A security guard was there. "Sorry to intrude, Mr. Mac. Someone wanted this delivered to you." He handed Mac a gift-wrapped box and left.

Mac saw a tag on it and flipped it over. "L. M." was written on it. "Another gift from L. M., huh? This person really has confidence in me." He opened it and found a small handmade meal. "Sweet!" He pulled out a sandwich and chomped down. He noticed Doc eyeing it and quickly moved it away from him. "Get your own, man." Doc held up his hands in an "I surrender" gesture.

*The Next Day*

The crowd was roaring in anticipation for Mac's bout against the Champion. Mac climbed into the ring and quickly sweatdropped at his "opponent". He was a kid not much older than him, having curly red hair and thick glasses over his eyes. The odd thing was that he wasn't even dressed like he was about to fight. He was wearing some kind of light blue tuxedo, no boxing gloves in sight. Instead, an odd remote was in his hand. The Minor Champion's Belt was over his shoulder.

**Boxer Stats: Denden and Boxbot**

**Rank: Neo Minor Champion**

**Fight Record: 18-4 (18 KO)**

**Height: 5'8"(Denden), 6'4" (Boxbot)**

**Weight: 111 lbs.(Denden), 340 lbs.(Boxbot)**

**Age: 19(Denden), 4 months(Boxbot)**

**Birthplace: Tallahassee, FL, USA**

**Signature Move: The Spring Bash**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Computerized (but not 8-bit) remix**

**Starting Heart Count: 17**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Denden being knocked out by an opposing boy.

Scene 2: Denden constructing Boxbot, his face angry with steam coming off of him.

Scene 3: Denden making Boxbot punch the same opponent with a joystick-equipped remote control.

Scene 4: Denden grinning smugly while holding his remote, Boxbot standing over the opponent with its arms raised, two other boys watching with scared faces.

*End Slideshow*

The display above flickered on, showing it was Round 1.

Denden smirked at Mac before throwing the Belt to the side and working his remote control. "Come, Boxbot!" A robot stomped around the ring's outside before leaping into the ring in front of Denden. It was a standard robot gray, but it was polished, letting it shine, having a light on its head. Its arms were stiff and didn't appear flexible, and it had red boxing gloves on the end. The torso of it, however, has an odd red core on it that seemed weird to Mac. "Man VS Machine… Bring it!"

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

Denden quickly got to work with his remote. "Engage!" Boxbot's head light flashed red, and it rose its left glove while moving for a right hook. Mac quickly ducked under the stiff hook. "Error!" Mac quickly tried a right jab, but Boxbot's head light suddenly flashed and beeped, making it quickly block Mac's punch. "Go!" Boxbot went down for a left uppercut with a light flash, but Mac easily dodged. "No!" He went for a left jab, but the head light beeped again, and Boxbot blocked. Mac then remembered the odd core on the chest. "Hit him!" With a flash, a right hook was coming, but Mac dodged again. "Ack!" Mac then threw a punch at the core. A whirring sound was heard, and Boxbot suddenly leaned over, not moving. "Uwah!" Denden yelped, rapidly messing with his remote. Mac took the initiative and began pummeling the robot's head. He managed to get six hits, nuts and bolts flying off it with each hit, before its head light beeped and quickly blocked Mac's punch.

_'This is almost like King Hippo!'_ Mac thought. _'In that case, this should be easy.'_

"Go!" Denden made Boxbot do a left hook, but Mac dodged under it. "Dang!" Then Mac threw a right jab to the head, this time making some contact and earning himself a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Engage!" A right uppercut came at Mac, but he dodged. "No!" He punched Boxbot's core to make it bend over and dealt six more hits to its metal cranium. "Yah!" A right hook came, but Mac quickly ducked. "Error!" A well-placed left jab earned him another Star.

**Star Count: 2**

Boxbot then raised its arms, its head light blinking yellow and beeping. Mac saw this opportunity and nailed it with a jab for a Star.

**Star Count: 3**

"Hit him!" A left hook came at him, but he easily ducked. "Ack!" Mac smacked the core and dealt five punches, but on his sixth, he gathered his Stars into his fists and smashed the robot with a full-power Star Punch. Boxbot's head was knocked off its "neck" like an old-fashioned toy robot, but it was quickly clacked back on.

**Boxbot Stamina: 3/8 of max.**

**Round Time Left: 2:09**

Denden growled at Mac and adjusted his glasses. "Now it's time to get serious!" He pressed a few buttons on his remote, and Boxbot's head light flashed. "Spring Bash, engage!" Boxbot's body shook, and its chest suddenly opened. All of a sudden, a large boxing glove on a spring shot out of its chest, smacking Little Mac dead-on with harsh power.

**Little Mac Stamina: 5/8 of max.**

Mac quickly shook off the hit. "Go!" A left uppercut was coming, which Mac easily dodged. "Ack!" A quick hook to the core meant six more strikes to the head. "Yah!" A right hook was almost there, but Mac quickly dodged. "Error!" He did a left jab for the counter.

**Star Count: 1**

"Engage!" This time it was a left hook, but Mac dodged again. "No!" A right jab signaled the counter.

**Star Count: 2**

Denden went nuts on his remote. "Spring Bash, engage!" Boxbot's body began to rumble, but Mac flashed back to the first time. Right before Boxbot unloaded the Spring Bash, it bent its head down. Mac waited for it. Sure enough, Boxbot's head bent down for a split-second, but Mac was quick enough and nailed the robot in the head, stopping the attack and nabbing a Star.

**Star Count: 3**

"Hit him!" A right uppercut was incoming, but Mac dodged easily. "Dang!" Mac unloaded six more hits on the robot. The time had come. Mac gathered his energy into his fist for a finishing blow. "Ay yiyiyiyiyiyi!" Denden screamed before Mac slammed his Star-powered fist into the robot's head. Boxbot stumbled back, its body beginning to short-circuit. Then the short-circuiting got worse, the robot flailing its arms rapidly. Finally, the robot's head exploded, causing the body to topple over and land with a loud thud. "BOXBOT!" Denden cried, kneeling by his creation. He pounded his fist on the robot's frame.

**KNOCKOUT!**

*Cue Denden and Boxbot's variant of the victory theme*

Mac held up the Minor Champion's Belt as the crowd cheered for him. "Whoo-wee, Mac baby!" Doc Louis said, hugging Little Mac from behind before tossing him onto his shoulder, the two of them waving to the crowd.

A certain pair of green eyes watched the match from the crowd happily. "Way to go, Mac…"

*After the Match* *Cue Denden and Boxbot's version of the after-match theme*

"The Minor Circuit Belt is yours, Mac! A good start to the comeback!" Doc Louis told him. "The Minor Circuit Champion once again!"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 5-0 (5 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Minor Champion**

* * *

*Back in the Locker Room*

Mac was fixing his gloves when Doc Louis walked in. "Hey, great work, Mac." The trainer said. "Now let's take down the next Circuit!" He chomped down on his chocolate bar.

*Training Montage*

Mac was doing the jump rope at a quick speed. "Quick feet, Mac! Quick feet!" Mac's speed with the rope increased, him groaning while Doc chomped his chocolate.

Mac lifted a dumbbell with his left hand, groaning. "Work 'em, Mac! Work 'em!" He switched to his right hand.

"Left, right! Left, right!" Mac wailed on the sandbag with his quick punches, Doc Louis beside him. "That's it, baby!"

"Keep it up, Mac! Keep it up!" Doc Louis encouraged him as he rode his bicycle, Mac jogging behind him in his coat.

*End Training Montage*

"Nice work, Mac!" Doc told him, Mac smiling. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Mac said, opening the door. He was surprised to see who was at the other end: His fourth opponent in the Minor Circuit, and his first ever female opponent. "Hey, I remember you! You're Little Megan!"

Megan smiled. "You remembered me!" She chirped.

"Yeah, you put up a great fight!" Mac said, holding out his fist. Megan met it in a fistbump. "So, did you need something?"

"Well, two things." Megan said, handing them two tickets. "First, I came to tell you when the new Major Circuit HQ is. They moved it to Orlando, Florida."

"Orlando, Florida. Check!" Doc said, checking the specifics of the plane ticket he was holding.

"And the other thing… Oh, how do I say this…?" Megan stuttered for a bit before finally saying it. "Please, let me come with you!"

Mac and Doc recoiled. "Y… You're serious, right?" Mac asked.

Megan quickly nodded. "Mac, seeing you in the ring made me realize that I still have a long way to go. I want to come with you so you can help me train to become stronger. As a plus, I'll also be able to help Doc train you. I already have my ticket regardless, since I'd be watching you fight."

Mac gave it some thought, then looked at Doc Louis. "It's up to you, Mac." He said.

After a bit more thought, Mac smiled. "All right. The more, the merrier, Megan!" Mac held out a hand.

Megan beamed. "Oh, thank you so much, Mac!" She chirped, shaking his hand with both of hers. "You won't regret it, I promise!" Doc had a knowing smile on his face that neither of them noticed.

"All right, you two! It's time to pack up!" Doc said. "We got a flight to catch!"

"Yeah!" Mac and Megan chirped at once.

Unknown to them, their conversation was being monitored. Someone in the shadows heard in on them, the only noticeable feature being red eyes. "That's it, Mac... Keep fighting the good yet futile fight. Hmmhmmhmmhmm..."

* * *

**Unused Quotes**

*Intermission*

"Don't hit Boxbot's head too much. You have NO IDEA how much repair supplies cost these days."

Denden tapped Boxbot's frame. "Solid metal. Easily able to withstand YOUR puny punches."

*New Round Begin*

Denden tightened the last bolt on Boxbot's head. "That should do it. Now get in there!" Denden directed the robot into battle.

*Win Match*

Denden laughed while Boxbot flailed its arms and the crowd cheered. "Machine wins the battle!" Denden gave a slightly evil grin.

**Doc Louis Tips**

"Mac, this robot seems to be predicting your punches! There's gotta be a way to end that..."

"Mac, sometimes the solution to a problem requires you to get to the core of the matter, son!"

"Mac, don't forget, you're fighting both of them. When the little guy calls for a big attack, get outta the way!"

"Mac, don't worry. He may be covered in metal, but he's only the Minor Circuit Champ! They wouldn't let him box if he couldn't be beaten!"

"Mac, if you're having trouble, maybe you should try to arm wrestle this machine! HA HA HA!" (A reference to Ape 3, a robot opponent in Arm Wrestling)

* * *

**Vile: Mac is the Minor Circuit Champion again, and he and Doc have a new travel companion! But who is the figure who listened in? Stay tuned for the next chapter, as Mac, Doc, and Megan heard to Orlando for the Neo Major Circuit! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. Sock 'n' Roll

**Vile: Sorry for the delay chapters, but the first Major Circuit fight is here at last! I'm surprised no one got the reference I gave to Denden. Red hair, thick glasses, and good with robots. It's Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory! Oh well, things happen! Thanks to corjonbett for helping me with the Doc Louis Tips! Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 7: Sock 'n' Roll

*Orlando, Florida*

Mac, Doc, and Megan got their luggage from the airport and were met outside by a special bus. "You Little Mac?" The driver said.

"Yeah. These two are my trainer and travel buddy." Mac said, Doc and Megan smiling.

The driver nodded. "All right, hop in!" All three got on the bus, and the driver headed off.

"How did he know to find us?" Megan wondered.

"The Champ said you guys were coming here after you beat the Minor Circuit." The driver told them. "He wanted to make sure you guys got to the Neo Major Circuit HQ in one piece. He really thinks you're somethin' special!"

"No joke. I'm the only person he's ever chosen to have a title bout against." Mac said. "But something's fishy about the whole thing."

The driver shrugged his shoulders. "Well, here we are! The Neo Major Circuit HQ!" The trio looked at the building with awe. The Major Circuit symbol was largely emblazoned on the front of the building.

*Within the HQ*

"*whistles* Talk about fancy!" Doc mused, looking around the new HQ alongside Mac and Megan.

Then, 3 green bottles were moved in front of them, all held in one hand. "Пить? [Pitʹ? (Thirsty?)]" A gruff voice asked.

"Thanks." All three of them said absentmindedly, taking the bottles. Before any of them could take a sip of what was in there, they suddenly realized someone was behind them. They slowly looked behind them to see a tall, bald man with a crescent-moon mustache and a small smile. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, black pants, and red shoes.

Mac smiled. "Soda Popinski!" He remembered. "Long time no see!" He met the larger man in a fistbump.

"Орландо Это красивый город, не правда ли? [Orlando Eto krasivyĭ gorod, ne pravda li? (Orlando's a beautiful city, is it not?)]" Soda asked. Mac knew a slight bit of Russian and knew what he was asking, nodding in agreement.

"Ah, Little Mac! Glad to see that you've made it!" A familiar deep voice said. All four of them looked to see Calm Title approaching them. He noticed the taller man. "Oh, Soda Popinski! Как вы сегодня? [Kak vy segodnya? (How are you today?)]"

"Жизнь может быть лучше, но я в порядке. [Zhiznʹ mozhet bytʹ luchshe , no ya v poryadke. (Life could be better, but I'm alright.)] The Russian replied. He pulled two more soda bottles from nowhere and handed one to Title. "Избежать обезвоживания. [Izbezhatʹ obezvozhivaniya. (Stay hydrated.)]"

"Спасибо. [Spasibo. (Thanks.)]" Calm Title said. "Well, Little Mac, it's a new Circuit for you. All godspeed to you." He raised his bottle, giving a toast in Russian. Mac, Doc, Megan, and Soda followed the toast, and all five drank their soda (Title somehow not disrupting his hood).

**Boxer Stats: Little Mac**

**New Rank: Neo Major #5**

*The Next Day*

Mac and Doc headed to the ring, which looked exactly like the previous Major Circuit ring, complete with red, white, and blue ropes. "Can't blame 'em for not changin' the layout. It's pretty nice." Doc said as they walked to the ring.

"Hey! Hey, Mac!" A voice said. Mac looked behind himself, but found nothing. "Over here!"

"Check it, Mac baby." Doc said, turning Mac's head. Mac's eyes immediately widened, and he blushed madly. Standing in front of him was Megan, dressed in a blue-and-pink cheerleader outfit that looked amazing on her. Her hair was done up in pigtails, and pink boxing gloves with pom-pom streamers were on her hands.

"Whaddya think, Mac?" She asked, striking a pose. "Every good fighter needs his own cheerleader!"

Mac gulped. "Wow…" Was all he could say, getting a giggle out of Megan.

"Don't faint now, Mac baby. It's fightin' time!" Doc told him. Mac nodded, shook off his blush, and hopped in the ring, where his opponent was waiting. He was a man with long black hair in dreadlocks, sunglasses covering his eyes, blue trunks with glitter on them, and purple boxing gloves.

**Boxer Stats: Warren Peace**

**Rank: Neo Major #4**

**Fight Record: 22-8 (16 KO)**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Weight: 186 lbs.**

**Age: 32**

**Birthplace: London, England**

**Signature Move: The Axe Slammer**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Psychedelic rock cover**

**Starting Heart Count: 20**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Warren Peace playing with a psychedelic rock band near Stonehenge.

Scene 2: Warren Peace's band playing a concert that has the Queen of England in attendance.

Scene 3: Warren Peace screaming while performing the guitar slam maneuver.

Scene 4: Warren Peace holding his intact guitar up with a scream, seemingly unaware of his bandmates' annoyance or the fact that he destroyed a speaker.

*End Slideshow*

The display above showed that it was Round 1.

Megan started doing her own cheer routine. "Knock that rocker this way that! Make it so he's really flat! Go, Mac!" She cheered. Mac smiled and blushed slightly, but focused on the match.

Warren Peace did an air guitar motion with his tongue hanging out before looking at Little Mac. "I'm gonna rock your world!" He said with a thick English accent.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

"Rock on, man!" Warren suddenly said with his left hand in the air like a rock-on sign. Mac took the hint and nailed him in the head for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Sa-mooth!" Warren went in for a fluid left jab, but Mac quickly dodged. "Uncool!" Mac went in, being able to nail him for four hits, musical notes coming off him during the stun. "Sa-mooth!" He went for the same maneuver, which allowed Mac to use the memorized pattern to counterpunch him.

**Star Count: 2**

"High note!" He raised his right hand up high and left it there, as if going for an overhead, but then lowered to mid-level and swung for a delayed hook. Mac thought quick and ducked. "Bloody…" He didn't get to finish that comment as Mac nailed him for five hits. "Low note!" His left hand went down low, but quickly went up and swung for another hook. Mac quickly dodged. "Blast!" Mac nailed him four times, but gathered his Stars for the Star Punch on the fifth, nailing him hard.

**Warren Peace Stamina: 1/3 of max.**

**Round Time Left: 2:14**

"Wig out!" Warren did a fist pump, then let loose with a right jab, nailing Mac. "Sa-mooth!" A left jab came right after, also hitting Little Mac. "Rock on, man!" Warren held up the rock-on sign, but Mac quickly nailed him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Low note!" The low left fist came up, but Mac dodged. "Whoa…" Four more hits came out, followed by a Star Punch. The Star Punch was enough to drain the rest of Warren's strength, but he held up a weak rock-on sign before falling on his face.

**Warren Peace Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:47**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!**

Warren managed to pick himself up off the mat, tilting his head back and forth before getting back to the battle. His sunglasses were lopsided, showing part of one of his eyes. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Warren Peace Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

"Wig out!" The fist-pump jab caught Mac off-guard again, nailing him. "Sa-mooth!" The left jab came, but Mac counterpunched, following it up with a split-second Star Punch to the head.

**Warren Peace Stamina: 1/2 of max.**

Warren Peace then did something unexpected. "YAAAAAAAHHH!" He did a rocker scream with a double rock-on sign, his tongue hanging out. Then out of nowhere, he came down with a two-handed downward strike akin to him slamming his own guitar. The attack caught Mac completely off-guard, slamming him hard and knocking Mac down to the mat. Warren Peace let out a yell before doing an air guitar, watching Little Mac lie on the ground.

**Little Mac Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:18**

**1! 2!**

"Get up, Mac! Come on!" Megan encouraged from the sidelines as Mac struggled on the ropes.

**3! 4!**

Mac pulled himself up to his feet and got back in the game. Warren smiled at his opponent. "Wicked!"

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

**Star Count: 0**

"High note!" Warren's hand went up then came down, but Mac knew better and ducked. "Bloody…" Five punches ensued. "Wig out!" Mac managed to dodge the fistpump jab this time. "Uncool!" Four punches went at him. "Sa-mooth!" Before the left jab could be thrown, Mac counterpunched him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Axe Slammer was coming, but Mac quickly sidestepped, letting his fists hit the ground. "Blast!" He cried as he got up. Mac then went at him for six good hits before unloading the Star Punch for the final hit. It was enough to send Warren Peace stumbling back down to the mat.

**Warren Peace Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 0:47**

_'There isn't much time left.'_ Mac thought. _'I guess I'll try to end this now!'_

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

Warren Peace tried to steady himself as if he was holding a guitar, but forgot he wasn't holding one and fell back down.

**6! 7! 8! 9!**

Warren finally got his act together and stood up. This time his hair was all messed up, and one of the lenses on his glasses was broken. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Warren Peace Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

_'Stay frosty, Mac.'_ Mac thought to himself.

"Wig out!" The fistpump jab came, but Mac saw the opportunity and socked him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Low note!" His fist went down for the fake-out hook, but Mac took the hint again and right hooked him for the counter.

**Star Count: 2**

"Rock on, man!" Warren was dumb enough to taunt, letting Mac get his third Star.

**Star Count: 3**

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The scream indicated the Axe Slammer, but Mac was ready. As soon as he dodged the downward strike, he nailed Warren with six punches before gathering his Stars for a full-power hit! The Star Punch socked Warren Peace hard, knocking the glasses off his face, making him stumble back before holding up two peace signs. "Thank you…! Good night…!" He yelled weakly before falling over, his hands stuck in their signs.

**TKO!**

*Cue Warren Peace's variant of the victory theme*

"Hah hah, yeah!" Mac cheered, throwing his fists in the air before quickly catching Megan, who had jumped at him. He spun her around once, both of them laughing, before holding a fist up in victory.

*After the Match* *Cue Warren Peace's version of the after-match theme*

"That's the way to really rock, Mac!" Doc Louis told him. "But are you ready for the next challenge?"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 6-0 (6 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Major #4**

* * *

**_Unused Quotes_**

*Intermissions*

"My punches are gonna send you through a REAL trip, man!"

*sing-song* "I wanna rock and roll and fight... and party everyday!"

*New Round Start*

Warren Peace switched out his shades for a new pair. "Time for my next number: Screams of Little Mac!"

*Win Round*

Warren Peace through up a double rock-on with a rocker scream before leaping into the crowd. "Toodeloo, loser!" He jeered to Mac as the crowd carried him away.

**_Unused Little Megan Cheer (an addition that starts with this match)_**

"He likes to rock, he likes to roll, but knock his block off, that's your goal!"

_**Doc Louis Tips**_

"Mac, take note: He likes to fake you out! Remember that hooks only go at one height!"

"Mac, this fellow knows how to rock, so roll with his punches, then land a Star Punch!"

"Mac, that Axe slammer move is VICIOUS. Don't let his antics fool you!"

"OK, Mac. Time to show him how to REALLY rock and roll!"

"He won't be doing any mosh diving after this! Let him have it, Mac!"

"Those shades of his look familiar, Mac. I wonder if he bought 'em the same place Macho Man got his?"

* * *

**Vile: Mac toppled a rock star and made his mark in the Major Circuit. Who's waiting for him in the second fight? Find out in the next chapter! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	8. Smackdown from the Swamps

**Vile: Hey, people! Vile here with the second match of the Neo Major Circuit! Let's see how Mac fares against this opponent! Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 8: Smackdown from the Swamps

Megan gave Mac a double high-five when they were back in the locker room. "Awesome match, Mac!" She complimented.

Mac gave a short laugh. "Thanks. I'm glad I had you cheering for me."

This made Megan blush madly. "R-Really?"

Mac nodded. "Mm-hmm! Any boxer would appreciate having someone cheer for them right on the sideline!"

Megan giggled. "Thanks, Mac."

"All right, lovebirds, let's get trainin'!" Doc told them, walking up to them.

"We're not lovebirds!" Mac and Megan immediately shot back.

"Ah hah hah hah, calm down, I'm just teasin'!" Doc said. "But we've got some good trainin' to do! The Neo Major Circuit only gets tougher from here!" Mac nodded.

Then Mac took note of something. "Hmm…"

"What's up, Mac baby?" Doc asked.

"L. M. didn't send me anything this time. Weird." Mac scratched his head.

"L. M.? Another fan, I'd wager?" Megan asked, getting a nod from Mac.

Mac then shrugged. "Oh well. Let's get to training!" Doc and Megan nodded.

*The Next Day*

Mac hopped into the ring for his second Neo Major battle, Doc and Megan by the corner. His opponent had slightly tan skin, and his eyes seemed somewhat sunk into their sockets. He had messy red hair covered with a straw hat, most of his face had stubble on it. Mac noticed that lacked some muscle tone, almost like Jake Massie, and he was rather skinny. He wore inky green overalls with a vine of seaweed wrapped around the waist, and he wore standard red boxing gloves.

**Boxer Stats: Craw Daddy**

**Rank: Neo Major #3**

**Fight Record: 10-0 (6 KO)**

**Height: 6'5"**

**Weight: 102 lbs.**

**Age: 28**

**Birthplace: Lafayette, LA, USA**

**Signature Move: The Crawdad Claw**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Dixieland cover**

**Starting Heart Count: 14**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Craw Daddy enjoying a plate stacked with boudin balls.

Scene 2: Craw Daddy chucking a net into the swamp waters near his home.

Scene 3: Craw Daddy pulling up the net, which is full of crawdads, with a proud look on his face.

Scene 4: Craw Daddy and friends using the crawdads as food while they party it up at Mardi Gras.

*End Slideshow*

The display above the ring said it was Round 1.

"This guy's bones don't have any meat! He should be real easy to beat! Go, Mac!" Little Megan cheered.

Craw Daddy gobbled down some crawdad meat out of a bucket while sitting on his stool in the corner. He wiped off his mouth before getting up and placing the bucket on the stool. "A good meal makes a good fight, huh huh." He said in obvious Cajun speak before moving to the center to fight.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

Craw Daddy held his hands behind his back, then quickly peeked out his right hand, which shook, before trying to jab Mac. Mac wasn't stupid, though, and quickly dodged the attack. "Anh!" Mac went in body-punched him for three hits, crawdads flying around his head during the stun. "Oooyah…" His right arm reeled back to almost parallel to Mac and twirled as if he was twirling a net before he swung it in a heavy hook, but Mac saw it coming and ducked. "Gwah!" Mac went in for five punches.

_'For a skinny dude, this guy has some odd moves.'_ Mac thought.

"Eh heh heh…" Craw Daddy placed both his hands behind his back and kicked the ground with his foot as if he was embarrassed. Mac saw that this was his taunt, so he nailed Craw Daddy to gain a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

Craw Daddy then stuck his left arm out, a bit too strong as he stumbled a bit. "Uwah…" He quickly righted and went into a left hook, but Mac ducked again. "No!" Five punches followed. "Guh-huh!" His hand went behind his back, but right before he could jab Mac, Mac punched him for a second Star.

**Star Count: 2**

"Guh-huh!" Craw Daddy held his hands behind his back again, then peeked out a shaking left hand to jab, but Mac dodged. "Gwah!" Two punches followed, but Mac followed up with a two-Star Star Punch, which dealt a great chunk of damage.

**Craw Daddy Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

His hands went behind the back again, and his right hand peeked out, but it didn't shake, nor did Craw Daddy say anything. "Gee-hee!" After a second, the hand shook and Craw Daddy nailed Little Mac with the jab. "Uwah…" He did his stumble-hook, this time nailing Mac. "Eh heh heh…" He kicked the ground for his taunt, but Mac nailed him.

**Star Count: 1**

Immediately Mac went in for the Star Punch. "Uh-huh…?" Craw Daddy looked as if he had no clue what was happening, but quickly found out as the Star Punch socked him. He wobbled on one foot and his eyes rolled around three times before he fell over.

**Craw Daddy Knockdowns: 1**

**Star Count: 0**

**Round Time Left: 1:52**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

Craw Daddy gave himself two light punches to get his head straight as he picked himself up off the mat. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Craw Daddy Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

Craw Daddy placed his hands behind his back. "Guh-huh!" His left hand peeked out and did a quick jab, but missed. "Anh!" Mac went into him with three punches. The hands went behind the back again. His left hand peeked out, but it didn't shake, and Craw Daddy was silent. "Gee-hee!" The hand shook to indicate the jab, but Mac counterpunched it for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

All of a sudden, Craw Daddy held up both of his hands. "Click… click…" He closed and opened his hands twice, almost like claws. He closed them a third with a shout of "CLACK!" and quickly brought them together in an imitation of the Bear Hug: The Crawdad Claw. The attack completely caught Mac off guard, nailing him hard.

**Star Count: 0**

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

_'Dang! For such skinny arms, that attack was powerful!'_ Mac thought.

"Oooyah…" His right arm went back for his fishing-net hook, but Mac ducked underneath it. "Huh…?" Mac then nailed him for five hits. "Uwah…" His stumble hook was coming, but Mac ducked again. "No!" Mac went in and scored five hits, but Mac saw a small opening as Craw Daddy was knocked out of his stun, and he did a quick right hook, which netted him a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

The hands went behind the back. The left hand peeked out and shook. "Guh-huh!" The left jab came, but Mac dodged. "Huh…?" Mac dealt two hits before smacking him with his Star Punch.

**Star Count: 0**

**Craw Daddy Stamina: 1/4 of max.**

Craw Daddy's hands went up and clicked. "Click… click… CLACK!" Mac recalled what to do this time and ducked under the attack. "Anh!" With the strong attack dodged, Mac was able to strike Craw Daddy eight times, hanging on by the last sliver of health he had. "Uwah…" Craw Daddy went to the left for his stumble hook, but Mac saw the opening for the counterpunch and socked him, gaining a Star and depleting his strength. Craw Daddy's eyes spiraled before he fell over.

**Star Count: 1**

**Craw Daddy Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 0:39**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

Craw Daddy tried to get up, but his hands slipped and he fell back down.

**6! 7! 8! 9!**

Craw Daddy picked himself up, gave himself two light punches, and got back into position. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Craw Daddy Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

"Oooyah…" Craw Daddy reeled back for his right hook, but Mac quickly ducked. "Huh…?" Mac went in for five punches. His hands then went up. "Click… click… CLACK!" He rushed at Mac for the Crawdad Claw, but Mac managed to duck underneath it. "Anh!" Mac laid into him with eight more punches. His hands went behind his back. His right hand then peeked out, but didn't shake. "Gee-hee!" The right jab came soon after, but Mac blocked the jab. "No!" Three more hits followed. Going back behind his hand again, his left hand peeked out once more, shaking this time, but Mac did a quick counterpunch for the Star.

**Star Count: 2**

Acting quickly, as time was almost up, Mac gathered his energy into his fist for a Level 2 Star Punch, socking Craw Daddy upside the head to deplete the rest of his stamina. Craw Daddy stumbled backwards, the crawdads in his stun still spinning around. Then, oddly, four of the crawdads suddenly became real, pinching the Cajun on his face. His eyes widened deathly, but he was too out of energy to scream and instead rolled his eyes before falling backwards to the mat.

**TKO!**

*Cue Craw Daddy's variant of the victory theme*

"Whoo-hoo!" Mac cheered, leaping into the air as the crowd roared in applause. He did a few fistpumps out of victory. "Yeah!"

*After the Match* *Cue Craw Daddy's version of the after-match theme*

"That's the way to make it, Mac baby!" Doc Louis told him. "I just hope you're ready for the next challenge!"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 7-0 (7 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Major #3**

* * *

**_Unused Quotes  
_**

*Intermission* (after each intermission, he goes back to eating more crawfish out of his bucket)

"These Crawfish be harder than you, Mac!"

"I Guar-rawn-tee, this match almost be over!"

*New Round Start*

Craw Daddy reached into his bucket, but felt a snap and pulled out his hand, a live crawdad dangling off his finger. He shook off the crawdad with a smile and laugh before setting the bucket down and getting ready to fight.

*Win Match*

Craw Daddy gobbled down the rest of the meat in his bucket, finding it to now be empty. Shrugging, he slams the bucket onto Little Mac's head, covering his face while laughing goofily.

_**Unused Little Megan Cheer**_

"He might be slender, muscles he lacks, but he might be tricky, so don't hold back!"

**_Doc Louis Tips_**

"Don't be a stumblebum, Mac baby! Watch those hands when they go behind his back!"

"Mac, don't get caught in his pincer play! Get outta the way when the Crawdad Claw snaps!"

"I like Mardi Gras as much as the next guy, but it's time to get serious here!"

"This guy's not as dumb as he looks. Then again, he must be dumb if he decided to actually fight you! HA HA HA HA!"

"Mac, let's give this Cajun a free flight back to the Old South, courtesy of Star Punch Air!"

* * *

**Vile: This makes two opponents down, and Craw Daddy's first loss! From here on in, the matches will last at least into Round 2, since the matches are ending way too fast. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	9. Fight Responsibly, Captain's Orders

**Vile: We have made it to the eight match, making Mac's halfway point in the Neo Major Circuit! I really have to thank corjonbett with some of the stuff that goes into this fight. He's great with this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 9: Fight Responsibly, Captain's Orders

The trio made their way back to the locker room after the fight, only to find a small box on the bench. Mac walked over and picked up the box, finding a tag on it that said "L. M.". He opened it and found a small bracelet modeled after the World Champion Belt. Mac smiled. "Well, isn't this nice?"

Megan got a good look at it. "Wow. Whoever L. M. is did a pretty good job with it." She said as Mac put it on his wrist.

"Hey Mac, there's a note in here." Doc said. Mac looked and saw a note in the box and picked it up, unfolding it and reading it out loud:

_Dear Little Mac,_

_Sorry I missed your gift in the last match, Mac. I wasn't able to make the flight to Orlando, but I managed to see your fight against Warren Peace and you did great, as usual. I'll be sending you more gifts, but I hope I'm not being a nuisance. Either way, keep up the good fight and win the Major Circuit again!_

_Signed,_

_L. M._

Megan smiled. "Sounds like a good person, Mac."

Mac nodded. "Mm-hmm. Whoever it is, he or she isn't a nuisance at all. I enjoy getting these gifts." He adjusted the bracelet. "All right, I'm pumped now." He beat his fists together. "Who's next?"

*The Next Day*

Mac climbed into the ring for his third fight, Doc and Megan nearby, but oddly, there was nobody else in the ring. "What the…? This is weird." Mac wondered.

Doc and Megan looked around, then Megan caught sight of something. "Hey Mac, look up there!" She pointed up to a ledge in the building. Mac looked up and saw a silhouetted figure standing against a light. There was a rope in his hand that connected to somewhere in the ceiling.

**Boxer Stats: Morgan Jab**

**Rank: Neo Major #2**

**Fight Record: 16-10 (12 KO)**

**Height: 6'4"**

**Weight: 417 lbs.**

**Age: 40**

**Birthplace: Hamilton, Bermuda**

**Signature Move: The Buccaneer Rush**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Stereotypical pirate cover**

**Starting Heart Count: 21**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Morgan Jab showing off a collection of trinkets and objects related to stereotypical pirate culture.

Scene 2: Morgan Jab gearing up in pirate garb, a saber in a sheath on his side.

Scene 3: Morgan Jab speeding across the Bermuda waters in a speedboat, flying a homemade pirate flag on a small staff.

Scene 4: Morgan Jab turning his boat away from certain waters with a fearful look, a small map indicating the Bermuda Triangle visible on his boat.

*End Slideshow*

The display above the ring said it was Round 1.

The silhouetted figure leapt off the ledge, swinging on the rope. "Yarrrrr harr harr harr harr!" He laughed as he hopped off the rope and landed in the ring. He was a very fat man, akin to Bear Hugger, with black hair partly obscured by a pirate hat, and a thick black beard. His eyes were beady, and he was grinning, showing off a mouth full of yellow teeth. He had on a red pirate jacket with no shirt underneath, black pants, a black boot on his right foot, and his left leg was a peg leg. His boxing gloves were blue. He gave off a cocky, hearty laugh with his grin before moving into position.

"Two, four, six and pieces of eight! To see you clobber him, I can't wait! Go, Mac!" Megan cheered.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

"Yarr!" Morgan twirled his left arm twice before going at him with a left jab, which Mac easily dodged. "Nay!" Mac tried a body blow, but Jab just laughed it off.

_'Okay, that's not gonna work.'_ Mac thought.

"X marks…" Morgan moved his right hand arm around as he was drawing a saber, holding it above his head. Then the hand came down in a powerful overhand that socked Little Mac. "The spot!" He then let out a loud "ARR!" with a stern face, but Mac wasn't threatened and jabbed him, scoring a Star in the process.

**Star Count: 1**

"Avast!" Morgan leaned back for a right jab, but Mac saw the opening and dodged. "Narr!" This time Mac went for the head, dealing four hits with a successful combo, birds flying around his head during the stun. "Avast!" Another right jab was coming, but Mac dodged again. "Bilge rat!" Four more jabs followed. "X marks…" The saber overhead was coming, but Mac saw it coming and dodged. "Oops!" Mac nailed Morgan with four hits and decided to mess around by finishing the combo with a body blow. "Yarr!" He went for the twirl-arm jab, but Mac saw it coming and moved. "Scurvy dog!" Mac went in for and scored four hits. When Morgan got back into position, Mac channeled his Star into his fist for an attack. Morgan simply growled and glared at the oncoming attack, but still yelled in pain as the uppercut slammed him. He kept one of his feet steady and righted himself.

**Star Count: 0**

**Morgan Jab: 3/16 of max.**

Morgan Jab then backed up and made a throat-slice with his thumb, chuckling the whole time. When he finished, he immediately tried a swift left hook that nailed Mac. He went right into a right hook, but Mac ducked under it. A third hook came at him from the left, but Mac ducked again. Morgan let out a small laugh when he finished his move. "Yarr!" He came out with a twirl-arm hook, but Mac ducked. "Oops!" Mac nailed him for four hits. "ARR!" He tried to growl Mac out again, but Mac socked him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

**Little Mac Stamina: 5/8 of max.**

"X marks…" His overhand was coming, but Mac quickly sidestepped. "Narr!" Mac tried the full combo, but Morgan's stamina was depleted before it could finish. "Abandon ship…!" He groaned as he fell over backwards.

**Morgan Jab Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:24**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!**

Morgan picked himself off the ground with a growl, fixing his hat before getting into position. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Morgan Jab Stamina: 7/8 of max.**

"Avast!" He leaned back for his jab, but Mac dodged. "Bilge rat!" Four hits followed. "Yarr!" Morgan twirled his arm, but after the second twirl, Mac saw the opening and quickly landed a hook to score a Star, stopping the attack as well.

**Star Count: 2**

"X marks…" The overhead swung and missed thanks to Mac's quick feet. "Nay!" Five more hits followed. "Yarr!" With another twirl jab, Mac counterpunched again for a Star.

**Star Count: 3**

_'I'll save my Stars for the next round.'_ Mac thought.

Morgan did a throat slice motion for the Buccaneer Rush, going left hook, right hook, left hook, but Mac successfully ducked under each hook. "Scurvy dog!" Mac then rushed in and punched him for eight hits. The rest of the round kept going with attacks and dodges, and Mac whittled Morgan's strength little by little. Before he could land the second knockdown, however, the bell rang, signifying the end of the round.

**Morgan Jab Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

*Intermission*

"I'm gonna KEELHAUL ya, Mackie!" Morgan Jab yelled at Mac while shaking his fist before leaning back, fiddling with his beard.

"Watch that Buccaneer Rush, Mac baby." Doc told Mac as Megan gave his shoulders a needed massage. "One wrong dodge and those hooks'll scuttle ya!" He handed Mac a chocolate bar, which Mac ate to recover some of his stamina.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed it was Round 2.

Morgan Jab finished polishing his peg leg before giving Mac a cocky grin, showing off his yellow teeth. Megan shuddered in disgust.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

Morgan quickly backed up and moved his thumb across his neck with a chuckle. Already aware of what was coming, he dodged left, right, left when each of the hooks came for him. "Oops!" Mac went in and punched him eight times, Morgan's strength being depleted before he could finish the combo. "Abandon ship…!" The pirate fell over backwards.

**Morgan Jab Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 2:47**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Morgan sat up with spinning eyes, but quickly fell back down.

**5! 6! 7! 8!**

Morgan finally got up this time, fixing his hat and getting back into position. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Morgan Jab Stamina: 9/16 of max.**

The moment the referee said "Fight", Mac gathered his Stars for a full-power Star Punch, Morgan growling as if trying to say he could take it. Unfortunately, he couldn't, and he was promptly sent back down to the mat with a groan of "Abandon ship…!"

**Star Count: 0**

**Morgan Jab Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 2:44**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!**

Morgan picked himself up again with a growl, ready for battle. He didn't bother fixing his hat this time. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Morgan Jab Stamina: 3/8 of max.**

"Avast!" Morgan went for his lean-back jab, striking Little Mac hard. "X marks…" He quickly went into his saber overhand, also nailing Mac. "The spot!" He then let out a loud "ARR!" at Mac, only to get socked for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Yarr!" Morgan twirled his arm for a jab, but he was counterpunched.

**Star Count: 2**

"X marks…" This time, Mac saw an opening and acted quickly, nailing him with a left jab as he began to swing down.

**Star Count: 3**

Morgan stepped back and did a throat slice with a chuckle. He then went into Mac with the Buccaneer Rush, but Mac dodged left, then right, then he ducked under the final hook. "Narr!" Mac went in and punch him seven times, but on the last hit, he gathered his Stars into his fist for his final attack, socking Morgan with a full-power Star Punch. Morgan staggered backward from the hit, as if he was drunk. Then he pulled off his hat and held it against his chest, closing his eyes as he fell over backwards onto the mat.

**TKO!**

*Cue Morgan Jab's variant of the victory theme*

"Hah hah, yeah!" Mac cheered, throwing his fists in the air before quickly catching Megan, who had jumped on him. He spun her around once, both of them laughing, before holding a fist up in victory.

*After the Match* *Cue Morgan Jab's version of the after-match theme*

"Knockin' 'em down like dominoes, Mac baby!" Doc Louis told him. "Make sure you're ready for the next challenge!"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 8-0 (8 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Major #2**

* * *

**_Unused Quotes_**

*Intermission*

"Yarr! I'll be sure ta draw a map, so ye can find yer teeth! Arr ha harr!"

*Win Match*

Morgan Jab let out a hearty pirate laugh, clutching his stomach. Other pirate laughs joined in on the laugh as Morgan fell over from his laughter.

_**Unused Little Megan Cheer**_

"This guy's teeth rotted all to heck, use his beard to swab the deck!"

_**Doc Louis Tips**_

"Mac, looks like he thinks there's some treasure in your noggin! Don't let him dig in!"

"Don't let this guy intimidate ya, Mac! Let him have it when he's not paying attention!"

"This guy swung on a rope, now let's show him the ropes! Your Star Punch is the perfect trainer for that!"

"For a big guy, he can still hit hard with those jabs. Watch his movements and dodge!"

"Time for you and the Captain to make it happen. And by 'make it happen', I mean to knock this sucka out! HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Vile: Mac has toppled Morgan Jab to take the second rank, but who could be waiting for him as Rank 1? Find out next chapter! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Enjoy!**


	10. Iced Knuckles

**Vile: We're getting close to the final match of the Neo Major Circuit. Let's see how Little Mac fares against the Rank 1 of the Major Circuit! Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out Second Round

Chapter 10: Iced Knuckles

Mac, Doc, and Megan were hanging out in the Major League HQ lobby after Mac's fight with Morgan. L. M. had sent Mac a set of training headbands, making Mac think that whoever it was was running out of ideas for gifts.

As Mac got himself comfortable, a large hand came down and started ruffling his hair. "Hey, hoser! Blazing through the Neo Major Circuit, eh?"

Mac recognized that voice and smiled as he turned to see the Canadian boxer, Bear Hugger. He was wearing his usual overalls, but with a white shirt underneath them. "Long time no see." He said, fistbumping the Canadian. Bear Hugger always stuck out as a good person to Mac, since he never felt any vengeful feelings toward him after beating him.

"I saw that match of yours against Morgan. Way to knock his block off!" Bear Hugger said.

"You know him?" Mac wondered.

"Know him? He used to live next door to me!" Bear Hugger replied. "Always thought he was better than me with his pirate junk! Yech!" Mac, Doc, and Megan all laughed, prompting Bear Hugger to laugh as well. "Keep up the good work, Mac! Maybe you'll get the Championship Belt, eh?" He walked off with a hearty laugh.

"He didn't need to ask that. I'm sure you'll be able to take down the Champion!" Megan said, making Mac smile.

*The Next Day*

Mac climbed into the ring for his fourth Major fight, Doc by the corner and Megan ready to cheer. Mac's opponent was a man with rather pale skin, scruffy dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had on long black tights with fur around the waistband, socks on the end of his tights instead of boots, brown boxing gloves, and a parka hood buttoned around the neck with almost like a cape structure coming down the back of it. He was holding a picture frame that held a picture of him, a woman, and two kids, a boy and girl: Most likely his family.

**Boxer Stats: Man Musher**

**Rank: Neo Major #1**

**Fight Record: 19-9 (15 KO)**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Weight: 167 lbs.**

**Age: 32**

**Birthplace: Nuuk, Greenland (Man Musher speaks Danish)**

**Signature Move: The Disfigure-Eight**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Winter-themed rendition with chimes to give an icy chill**

**Starting Heart Count: 14**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Man Musher, wearing a full parka, braving a fierce snowstorm on a dogsled.

Scene 2: Man Musher reeling in a large fish from a bout of ice fishing, multiple other fish behind him.

Scene 3: Man Musher returning to his igloo home, his kids waving excitedly to him.

Scene 4: Man Musher and his wife looking over their two kids with smiles as they dig into their meal.

*End Slideshow*

The display above the ring said it was Round 1.

"This guy might know how to chill out, but I know you'll win this bout! Go, Mac!" Megan cheered.

Man Musher placed a hand over the picture. "Min familie ... (My family…)" He placed the picture on the corner stool. "Jeg skal vinde for dem! (I must win for them!)" He took his battle stance, his feet sliding around on the ice for some reason.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

Man Musher did a small slide to the right with his arm outstretched, as if sliding on ice. "Mishka!" He quickly slid back while attempting a jab, but Mac ducked under it. "Geeh?" With him open, Mac quickly punched Man Musher four times, birds flying around his head during the stun. He suddenly acted like he was slipping, but then… "Danahi!" He quickly used his slippage to spin left, delivering a backhand hook that nailed Little Mac in the back of the head. "Mishka!" He went to the right for his sliding jab, but Mac dodged it again. "Ikke dårligt! (Not bad!)" Four punches to his stomach followed. All of a sudden, Man Musher began windmilling his arms around while leaning back a bit, almost as if he was about to fall, but he was merely smirking. Mac was a little miffed and socked Man Musher, earning himself a Star in the process.

**Star Count: 1**

Man Musher suddenly held up his left hand and reared back like he was about to throw a harpoon. "Bliv endnu! (Remain still!)" He held his position for a second before trying to slam Mac with his fist in a jab. Mac, however, quickly sidestepped. "Nej! (No!)" Mac was then able to deal five hits in retaliation. He then seemed to be slipping. "Danahi!" Mac remembered that this was the backhand hook, so when Man Musher spun, he quickly ducked under the oncoming attack. This made the Eskimo dizzy, so Mac socked him five times when he righted himself, but on the final hit, Mac unloaded his Star Punch into his face, knocking off a chunk of Man Musher's stamina.

**Man Musher Stamina: 1/4 of max.**

"Bliv endnu!" Man Musher reared back for his harpoon jab, but it was easily dodged. "Geeh?" Five more hits followed. "Mishka!" He slid over to the right for his right jab, but Mac saw it coming and dodged. "Nej!" Mac dealt four hits, the final hit managing to deplete Man Musher's stamina. Man Musher staggered back a step, started slipping over his feet, and ended up falling backwards to the mat.

**Man Musher Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:31**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Man Musher picked himself up off the mat, sliding a bit, but righting himself. He didn't even bother to fix his hood. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Man Musher Stamina: 7/8 of max.**

"Mishka!" Man Musher slid to the right for his sliding jab, but Mac quickly dodged it. "Imponerende! (Impressive!)" Four more hits followed. All of a sudden, Man Musher did two spins in place. "Kirima!" Right before he finished the second spin, his right fist came up and socked Mac in an uppercut. "Danahi!" He did his wobble into a backhand hook, but Mac quickly ducked underneath. "Guh-hah!" Six hits followed the miss. All of a sudden, Man Musher began sliding slowly backwards, beginning to make a small arc. Then… "Tid til at falde! (Time to fall!)" He suddenly dashed right toward his starting point with his right arm pointed out, attempting to nail Mac in the head with a clothesline attack. Mac quickly managed to duck under it, but Man Musher sailed right past him. He didn't see Man Musher do a wide arc behind him.

"Duck, Mac!" Megan quickly shouted. Mac shifted his eyes to the left and quickly ducked when he noticed Man Musher coming at him for a second clothesline. When the Eskimo went past Mac, he tried to stop himself at his starting point, but his lack of friction caused him to spin around, causing him to end up dizzy. Mac then went into Man Musher for eight punches, and on his ninth punch, he channeled his Star into his fist and socked Man Musher with his Level 1 Star Punch. The dizziness combined with the Star Power was not a healthy combination to Man Musher, as he immediately stumbled over, slipped around, and landed belly-up on the ring.

**Star Count: 0**

**Man Musher Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 1:12**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

Man Musher tried to get up, but he slipped around and fell back down.

**6! 7! 8! 9!**

Man Musher finally picked himself off the ground, getting back into his ice-slide stance. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Man Musher Stamina: 13/16 of max.**

"Kirima!" He did his double spin into a right uppercut, but Mac managed to dodge. "Geeh?" Mac then nailed him for five punches. The round continued with Mac unable to knock Man Musher down a third time, himself getting socked with a harpoon jab because he wasn't paying attention The bell then rang, signifying the round's end.

**Little Mac Stamina: 7/16 of max.**

**Man Musher Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

*Intermission*

"Du kender ikke de forpligtelser, jeg bærer på min ryg. (You don't know the responsibilities I carry on my back.)" Man Musher told Mac before looking back at the picture of his family.

"He's here for his family, and so are you." Doc told Mac while Megan massaged his shoulders. "The old WVBA family needs you, son!" He handed Mac a chocolate bar, allowing him to recover some of his strength.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed it was Round 2.

Man Musher clapped his hands together and rubbed them together as if trying to make himself warm around a campfire. Giving a deep breath, he leveled a stern at Mac as he re-assumed his ice-slide stance.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

Man Musher immediately went back and made a wide arc to start the Disfigure-Eight. "Tid til at falde!" He rushed right past Mac, Mac ducking under the incoming clothesline attack. Man Musher slid around behind Mac in a second wide arc.

"Incoming!" Megan's voice called out. Mac took that hint and ducked under the second clothesline, causing Man Musher to spin out into a dizzy spell. With him open, Mac went into Mac Musher and dealt a nine-hot stun combo before Man Musher snapped out of the stun. "Mishka!" He went to the right for his slide jab, but Mac saw the opening within and counterpunched him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

_'He went down in one hit with my Star Punch after his Disfigure-Eight. If I nailed him with three Stars...'_ Mac thought. Man Musher then did his lean-nack taunt, only to get socked for a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

"Kirima!" He did his double spin for the uppercut, but Mac saw the opening right as his face was facing left, and he nailed him, getting a Star in the process.

**Star Count: 3**

"Bliv endnu!" He reared back for his harpoon jab, but Mac wasn't stupid and dodged. "Imponerende!" Five hits followed. Man Musher then did his wide arc for another Disfigure-Eight. "Tid til at falde!" Mac easily ducked underneath the first clothesline.

"Look out!" Megan cried as Man Musher made his arc. Taking the hint, Mac ducked underneath the clothesline, causing Man Musher to spin out, dizzy. Eight punches followed, and on his final punch, he gathered all three of his Stars into his fist and slammed Man Musher in the head with a full-power Star Punch. The impact was enough to make him do a backflip and land on the ground on his stomach. Groaning, he tried to crawl his family's picture, but was unable to reach it, passing out.

**KNOCKOUT!**

*Cue Man Musher's variant of the victory theme*

Mac looked around the ground, flexing his arm before looking behind himself with a smile.

*After the Match* *Cue Man Musher's version of the after-match theme*

"Attaboy, Mac, attaboy!" Doc Louis told him. "There ain't no stoppin' you now! I'm sure you're ready for the next challenge!"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 9-0 (9 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Major #1**

* * *

_**Unused Quotes**_

*Intermission*

"Jeg har trodsede snestorm lige så stærk som 20 af jer! (I've braved blizzards as strong as 20 of you!)"

*Win Match*

Man Musher slid around the mat on his socks, ending the jump in a triple lutz. "For min familie! (For my family!)" He called out, holding up his picture frame with a smile.

_**Unused Little Megan Cheer**_

"He comes from the land of ice and snow, but what do we care? This is YOUR show!"

**_Doc Louis Tips_**

"Mac, he may be slip-sliding away, but he's not doing it for fun! Watch his arms!

"Mac, watch out for that delayed jab! Don't let this Ahab harpoon you!

"This guy spins almost as much as Macho Man! Watch yourself!"

"Mac, the Disfigure-Eight is a nasty move. Just remember, a clothesline can't hit what's not there!"

"Ok, Mac. As Bear Hugger would say: Star punch this guy so hard, he ends up Eskimo kissing the Northern Lights! HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Vile: Mac's almost made it to his tenth victory, but it won't be easy. Next up is the battle against the Neo Major Circuit Champion, and he won't let the belt go easily! If you guys liked this fight, leave a review for me! See ya for my next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	11. The Eyes Have It

**Vile: It's finally time. Mac is going up against the Neo Major Circuit Champion! Let's see if he can handle the challenge in store for him.**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 11: The Eyes Have It

"Ah, yeah! I'm all psyched up now!" Mac chirped after he, Doc, and Megan returned to the locker room. "Next up is the Neo Major Circuit Champion!"

"That's the spirit, Mac baby!" Doc said, patting Mac on the shoulder. "You'll never be able to lose with that attitude!" Megan giggled.

"अकेले रवैया आप जीत नहीं मिलेगा. (Akēlē ravaiyā āpa jīta nahīṁ milēgā. (Attitude alone won't get you victory.))" A voice said. All of a sudden, Great Tiger appeared right beside Megan.

"EEK!" Megan shrieked, backing up. "Don't do that!"

"मेरी क्षमा याचना. (Mērī kṣamā yācanā. (My apologies.))" Great Tiger said before handing each of them a small ring-like device.

"What is this thing?" Mac asked, placing it on his finger.

"यह एक अनुवादक है. (Yaha ēka anuvādaka hai. (It's a translator.))" Great Tiger spoke in his own language, but the three of them heard English.

"Cool!" Megan said.

"मैं चैंपियन के बारे में एक चेतावनी सहन. (Maiṁ caimpiyana kē bārē mēṁ ēka cētāvanī sahana. (I bear a warning about the Champion.))" Great Tiger warned. "वह एक महान शक्ति है कि उसे लड़ाई में एड्स के पास.यहां तक कि मैं जैसे एक महान जादूगर उसके खिलाफ शर्मनाक हार का सामना करना पड़ा. (Vaha ēka mahāna śakti hai ki usē laṛā'ī mēṁ ēḍsa kē pāsa. Yahāṁ taka ki maiṁ jaisē ēka mahāna jādūgara usakē khilāpha śarmanāka hāra kā sāmanā karanā paṛā. (He possesses a great power that aids him in battle. Even a great magician such as I suffered a humiliating defeat against him.))

"What kind of power?" Mac asked.

"मैं नहीं अब तुम बताओ, लेकिन मैं आपको चेतावनी देता: देखो उसकी आँखें. (Maiṁ nahīṁ aba tuma batā'ō, lēkina maiṁ āpakō cētāvanī dētā: Dēkhō usakī ām̐khēṁ. (I cannot tell you now, but I warn you: Watch his eyes.))" With that, Great Tiger made a nod and vanished.

"You can never get a straight answer outta that guy." Doc said. Mac and Megan agreed.

*The Next Day*

It was finally time for Mac's battle against the Champion. He hopped in the ring, Doc and Megan by his side. It was then that he saw his opponent, or at least part of him. His back was turned to Mac, but for some reason, he was floating with his legs crossed. He was wearing dark pink tights with black boots, and his head showed that he was bald.

**Boxer Stats: Tertia Oculus (Latin for "Third Eye")**

**Rank: Neo Major Champion**

**Fight Record: 27-3 (21 KO)**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Weight: 133 lbs.**

**Age: 39**

**Birthplace: Cairo, Egypt**

**Language Spoken: Latin**

**Signature Moves: The Psychic Backfire, The ES-Pummel**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Unnerving remix with random breaks and distortions**

**Starting Heart Count: 33**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Tertia Oculus running a fortune-telling booth in an Egyptian bazaar.

Scene 2: Tertia Oculus levitating objects around him while his eyes glow green.

Scene 3: Tertia Oculus noticing a thief in his tent, his eyes still glowing.

Scene 4: Tertia Oculus uses his psychic powers to send a pot at the thief, which nails him in the head.

*End Slideshow*

The round display showed it was Round 1.

"Vidi futura... (I have seen your future…)" Tertia Oculus as he slowly turned himself around, showing his face and green eyes. He had a large eye painted on his bald forehead. "Fatum est amittere hic! (Your destiny is to lose here!)" He moved his arms, causing two dark pink boxing gloves to float into view, moving them into a battle stance.

_'Psychic powers. This league just gets weirder and weirder.'_ Mac thought.

"He thinks he can see what's coming up next, but he couldn't see that YOU'RE the best! Go, Mac!" Megan cheered.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

"Sunt te vix ...? (Are you scared…?)" Oculus breathed with a small smile, tilting his head slowly. Mac raised a confused eyebrow at him, and Oculus dropped his smile. "Percutite! (Strike!)" Using his powers, Oculus directed his left glove for an attempted uppercut, but Mac dodged it. "Urk!" Mac was able to follow up with six punches to Oculus's head, birds flying around his head during the stun. "Venit in, ledo me. (Come on, hit me.)" Mac thought Oculus was taunting him, so he decided to take the bait and dealt a jab, which was actually landed. "Ecce… ingenii! (Behold… my abilities!)" Oculus held his right glove to the side through his powers for a moment, then sent it across for an attempted hook, but Mac ducked under it. "Quod? (What?)" Mac then managed to deal five hits to him. "Ego expectantes... (I'm waiting…)" Oculus's eyes glowed yellow this time. Mac went in and tried a punch, scoring a Star out of it.

**Star Count: 1**

"Sunt te vix…?" Oculus tilted his head back and forth, making Mac sock him. He was getting annoyed. "Ecce… ingenii!" Oculus went for his delayed hook, but missed. "Maledicta! (Curses!)" Mac nailed him five times. After Oculus recovered, Mac decided to use his Star Punch. As the Star was channeled into his fist, Tertia Oculus let out a scream as if he was already in pain. When the Star Punch connected, Oculus let out no scream: It was as if he predicted his own pain.

**Star Count: 0**

**Tertia Oculus Stamina: 3/8 of max.**

"Ego expectantes…" Mac failed to notice the Egyptain's eyes glowing an eerie green. He went for a punch, but his fist was suddenly held in place, a green glow surrounding it. "Temeraria stultus... (Reckless fool…)" Oculus breathed. "Ha ha ha ha!" His glowing eyes widened, and Mac's fist came back and socked him hard in the head.

**Little Mac Stamina: 13/16 of max.**

_'Dang! I've gotta watch myself.'_ Mac thought.

"Sunt arma lassus? (Are your arms tired?)" Oculus's eyes weren't glowing this time, so Mac socked him. "Percutite!" The uppercut was attempted, but Mac saw an opening right beforehand and punched Oculus for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Venit in, ledo me." Mac saw the psychic's eyes glow green, so he stayed put until he dropped his smile. "Ecce… ingenii!" He went for his delayed psychic hook, but Mac ducked under it. "Quod?" Mac punched him five times, but on his sixth punch, he gathered his Star and socked Oculus with his Star Punch, making him float backwards and eventually lose his control, causing him to fall to the mat.

**Star Count: 0**

**Tertia Oculus Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:03**

**1! 2! 3!**

Oculus sat up, re-assumed his cross-legged stance, and floated himself back into position, levitating his gloves. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Tertia Oculus Stamina: 7/8 of max.**

"Sunt arma lassus?" Tertia taunted, no eye glowing. Mac socked him once. "Manducare hoc! (Eat this!)" Tertia held his left glove above his head and held it there before bringing it down, slamming Mac in the head. "Venit in, ledo me." His eyes glowed yellow, telling Mac to nail him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

The rest of the round continued without much progress. Mac had managed to deal a few combos against him, nailing him with his Star Punch during it, but Oculus managed to nail Mac with an uppercut. The bell rang to end the round.

**Tertia Oculus Stamina: 3/8 of max.**

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/2 of max.**

*Intermission*

"Me tam imbecillo animo vinci non exspectabunt. (Such a feeble mind cannot hope to defeat me.)" Tertia Oculus told Mac before moving his gloves around himself to amuse himself.

"Remember what Great Tiger told you, Mac. Watch his eyes so he doesn't make your moves backfire!" Doc Louis told Mac as Megan massaged his shoulders. He handed Mac a chocolate bar, which he ate to recover his strength.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 2.

Tertia Oculus did a few backflips in the air with his power before holding up his arms in a peaceful gesture. "Nec operam hic haeret. Pugnare similis semper! (Do not falter your efforts here. Fight like always!)" He said to Mac before bringing his gloves back to a battle stance.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 15/16 of max.**

"Sunt te vix…?" Oculus taunted, no eye glow, so Mac socked him once. "Manducare hoc!" Tertia went for his delayed downward strike, but Mac managed to dodge it when it came down. "Quam in terra? (How on Earth?)" Mac then went into him for five punches. "Ego expectantes…" His eyes glowed yellow, so Mac socked him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Sunt arma lassus?" Oculus taunted with no eye glow, so Mac nailed him. "Ecce… ingenii!" He went for his delayed right hook, but Mac quickly ducked under the hook. "Quod?" Mac then hit him five times. "Venit in, ledo me." Mac noticed the green eye glow, so he stayed put until Oculus dropped his smile. "Non te movere! (Don't you move!)" He directed his right glove behind him and quickly forward for a jab maneuver, but Mac blocked it. "Quam in terra?" Mac nailed him five times. Oculus then backed up, his eyes glowing a harsh green. "Mea verum potentia... (Know my true power…)" He held his gloves up above him. Then, he directed his hands left, down, right (from Mac's view). "HAH!" All of a sudden, his left glove streaked across, Mac just managing to duck. Both his gloves then tried to come down on Mac's head, but Mac dodged just in time. Finally, the right glove streaked across, but Mac ducked once more. "Hoc est impossibile! (This is impossible!)" Him being attacked sure wasn't impossible, as Mac was able to nail him for seven hits to the gut and a final hit to his painted head. Oddly, the final hit to the dome scored him a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

"Ego expectantes…" His head tilted, but his eyes glowed green, so Mac stayed put until the smile was dropped. "Percutite!" He attempted his uppercut, but Mac socked him at just the right time for a Star.

**Star Count: 3**

_'Okay, all I need is for him to give me the right opening.'_ Mac thought.

"Sunt te vix…?" Oculus taunted with his eyes glowing green. Soon he dropped his smile. "Non te movere!" Mac was easily able to dodge his jab. "Quam in terra?" Mac nailed him five times. "Sunt arma lassus?" Then Mac saw it: The yellow eye glow. Acting fast, Mac gathered his Stars into his fist and unloaded a powerful three-Star Star Punch. As we know from the past games, a triple Star Punch during a Star Taunt is unbearable to any opponent. Tertia Oculus lost his floating ability and stumbled on the mat. Then, all of a sudden, he gripped his head and screamed loudly in pain with his eyes glowing green, as if he was having some sort of migraine. Then his body went rigid, the glow fading, before he fall backwards limply, his powers hovering him in midair like a dead fish.

**KNOCKOUT!**

*Cue Tertia Oculus's variant of the victory theme*

Mac held up the Major Champion's Belt as the crowd cheered for him. Megan rushed up to him and hugged him tightly, laughing with joy before kissing Mac on the cheek. Mac blushed madly, but he kept his smile and hoisted the belt, Megan holding up his other arm with her hand.

*After the Match* *Cue Tertia Oculus's version of the after-match theme*

"You reclaimed the Major Circuit, Mac baby! You'll be back top before you know it!" Doc Louis told him. "Let's show the Neo World Circuit what you've got!"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 10-0 (10 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Major Champion**

* * *

*Back in the Locker Room*

Mac was fixing his gloves when Megan walked over to him. "Hey, great work, Mac." The trainer said, Megan walking up to Mac. "Now let's take down the next Circuit!" He chomped down on his chocolate bar.

*Training Montage*

"Keep at it, Mac! Hit it!" Megan told Mac as he punched at her while she blocked his punches, trying to go at it with her own moves.

Mac and Megan did sit-ups off the edge of the entrance, sharing a look at each other, Doc holding their legs in place. "Come on, you two, come on!" Megan had a clear blush on her face.

Mac whaled on the punching bag strung to the ceiling, Megan watching with excitement. "Faster, faster! Come on, you can do it!" Doc told Mac as he increased his speed.

"Keep it up, you two, keep it up!" Doc called as Mac and Megan followed his bike on foot, Universal Studios being passed by.

*End Training Montage*

"Whew! That was great!" Mac said, high-fiving Megan.

Then, a heavy knock came at the door. Doc went to answer it, and got a shock. "WHOA, BABY!" Outside the door was the humongous King Hippo. "Uh… heh heh. How's it goin', big guy?" King Hippo made a few grunts before handing Doc a piece of paper and leaving. Doc looked confused as she shut the door.

"What was that about?" Megan wondered.

Doc shrugged and looked at the paper. A smile came on his face. "Well, I'll be! King Hippo was delivering the location of the Neo World Circuit setting!" He looked again, and a hearty laugh came from him as he handed the paper to Mac.

He and Megan looked at the paper, and identical smiles formed on their faces. "Viva Las Vegas!" They said at the same time.

"Holy cow! Las Vegas, Nevada? This is awesome!" Mac chirped.

"I can't wait to go! Las Vegas always seems to be a great city!" Megan gushed.

"The flight's tomorrow, so let's start packin'!" Doc said. "The Neo World Circuit awaits!"

"Yeah!" Mac and Megan said.

* * *

**Unused Quotes**

*Intermission*

"Oculos videre omnes... (My eyes see all...)"

*Won Match*

Oculus laughed before picking up Little Mac with his telekinesis. "Usus nugas ut te." ("No use for trash such as you.") He said before using his powers to chuck Mac out of the ring. Another laugh from him followed.

**Unused Little Megan Cheer**

"Time to take the title from this creepy guy! Punch him right in his third eye!"

**Doc Louis Tips**

"This guy sure looks jealous when you're punching yourself, Mac!"

"This guy seems to think he can see the future. Let's see what happens when he predicts a Star Punch!"

"Watch out for that ES-Pummel! Dodge the right way, or I predict PAIN!"

*Doc pulls out a chocolate bar, but Oculus snags it with his powers* "HEY!" (Oculus: "Bonum est tibi pinguis vir!" ("This is for your own good, fat man!"))

"Ok, Mac! Hit this guy so hard, he starts speaking Pig Latin!"

"All right, Mac! Don't just watch those gloves, pay attention to his arms, too!"

(Oculus: "Operor retineo suus velico fossor vos! Vigilo him prope!") "Don't let his taunting fool you! Watch him closely... HEY!" (Oculus: Ha ha ha ha!)

* * *

**Vile: The psychic is down and out, and Mac has reclaimed his title as the Major Circuit Champion! Now it's on to Las Vegas, Nevada to take on the World Circuit! Stay tuned for the challengers that await him there!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	12. Old West Fistfight

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 12: Old West Fistfight

*Las Vegas, Nevada*

Mac, Doc, and Megan got off their special plane at the airport, finding their luggage rather quickly (which they found surprising due to how lousy most airports are) before boarding a bus. After telling the driver they were on their way to the WVBA Neo World HQ, the driver made it the first priority and went down the road. Mac and Megan looked out the windows at Sin City's attractions. "This is so cool… Las Vegas in the flesh!" Mac said.

"It's actually better than what you see in the postcards!" Megan said.

"Look sharp, lovebirds! We're here!" Doc told them. They didn't even register that he said "lovebirds" as the bus stopped. All three of them hopped off with some of the others at the stop. The Neo World HQ was as blinged out as most of the casinos, distinguished by the large WVBA emblem on the front.

*Inside the HQ*

The HQ's inside was surprisingly simple for Vegas, looking only slightly fancier than the Neo Major HQ. There was a small crowd nearby, and music was playing. When Mac looked up and saw a disco ball, he had an idea of who it was. The trio approached and melded into the crowd, finding none other than Disco Kid showing off his dance moves, having a couple of ladies alongside him on the dance floor. Disco Kid was decked out in his usual disco gear (the gear he was in during his intro montage from the first game). "Whoo-hoo, uh huh, yeah!" Disco Kid did a finishing move augmented by the ladies, and the crowd began applauding. "Thank you, thank you!" Disco Kid then caught sight of Mac as the crowd began to disperse. "Whazzup, Mac?"

"Been a while, Disco Kid!" Mac said, meeting the fellow New Yorker in a fistbump.

"Looks like you've been busy in climbin' the ranks! Cool to see you haven't lost your groove!" Disco Kid complimented. "And you got a cute little chick to boot!"

"We're not together!" Megan abruptly yelled, blushing brightly.

"Not a very convincing attitude, Megan." A familiar voice said. Calm Title walked over to them, someone walking behind him.

When Doc saw the person with Title, he gasped. The man was a hulking dude with light brown skin (not much darker than Mac), dark red hair, and a large tattoo of a snake on his chest. When the man caught sight of Doc, a smile came to his face. "Long time no see, Jerome."

_'Jerome?' _ Mac thought. No one called Doc by his real name, not even Bald Bull.

"Heavy Hammad. I didn't think I'd see you again." Doc replied to the man.

"You know him, Doc?" Mac asked.

"Remember when I used to be a boxer, like you, Mac?" Doc asked. "My last bout in the WVBA… was against this guy, Heavy Hammad." Mac and Megan gasped.

"TKO in Round 3 with less than 30 seconds left on the clock." Hammad added. "One of the best bouts I've ever had." He then looked at Mac. "You must be Doc's new pupil, Little Mac." Mac nodded. Hammad held out his fist. "Lookin' forward to our match, little guy."

"'Our' match?" Mac asked.

"Heavy Hammad here is the Champion of the World Circuit." Calm Title said.

"But I thought you were the overall Champion!" Megan cut in.

"I am. To prevent any confusion, my rank was separated from the Circuit. My rank is WVBA Grand Champion."

Mac nodded and smiled. "Just make sure you put up a good fight, Hammad!" He said, meeting the larger man in the fistbump.

"Always have, always will. Check ya later." Hammad told him. "Ya done good with that kid, Doc." The Neo World Champion told him.

"I need to get back to my post as well. Continue your good fighting as always, Mac." Calm Title said. "It won't be long before you and I will come to blows." The Grand Champ then left to the back room.

"Nice little bout of catch-up right there." Doc mentioned. "All right, you two. It's a whole new Circuit, so the challenge goes up! Let's get ready for it!"

"Right! See ya, Disco Kid!" Mac said. The Brooklynite waved as the trio went to the locker rooms to prepare.

**Boxer Stats: Little Mac**

**New Rank: Neo Major #5**

*The Next Day*

The World Circuit ring wasn't any different than it was the last time he was in this Circuit. Megan was decked out in her cheerleader outfit, smiling beside Doc as Mac climbed into the ring. His opponent was a man with light skin, short brown hair, tan cowboy chaps, brown cowboy boots with spurs, tan boxing gloves, and a brown cowboy hat to top off the ensemble.

**Boxer Stats: K.O. Corral**

**Rank: Neo World #4**

**Fight Record: 18-6 (15 KO)**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 134 lbs.**

**Age: 25**

**Birthplace: Tombstone, Arizona, USA**

**Signature Move: The Round-Down**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Rodeo bluegrass cover**

**Starting Heart Count: 15**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: K.O. Corral branding a cow with his friends nearby.

Scene 2: K.O. Corral alongside two of his friends shooting bottles off a fence with revolvers.

Scene 3: K.O. Corral twirling a lasso while on a horse, a target in sight for it.

Scene 4: K.O. Corral alongside three of his friends playing bluegrass instruments, his instrument being a fiddle.

*End Slideshow*

The round display showed that it was Round 1.

"His name tells how he's gonna go, send him back to the rodeo! Go, Mac!" Megan cheered.

K.O. Corral twirled around a rope above his head in a lasso, having a gleeful smile. "Yeeee-haw, let's get this show started!" The man said, a surprising Texan accent in his voice. He wrapped up the rope and placed it at his hip, putting up his dukes for the fight.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

"Yee…" K.O. Corral pulled his left fist back behind him. He then suddenly threw his fist forward for a jab, which socked Mac off-guard. "HAW!" "HEE-haw!" He twirled his right fist in the air once before trying a hook, but Mac ducked under it. "Whut?" Mac then went into the cowboy with five punches. "Yee…" K.O. went back for his delay jab, but Mac remember it and throw up his gloves, blocking the punch before it hit him. With K.O. stunned, Mac was able to deal six punches to his gut. "Howdy, y'all!" K.O. Corral tipped his hat in a gesture that seemed polite, but Mac, remembering Piston Hondo, saw the opening and punched him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Yee…" Another delayed jab was incoming, but Mac dodged this one. "Sunuva…!" Four punches followed his almost-slur. "HEE-haw!" K.O. went for his whip spin punch, but Mac ducked under it again. "Uhh!" He then took three hits to the face, but when Mac tried to switch to the gut-punch, the cowboy blocked it. Mac made a mental note of that. "Yee…" Another pull-back jab was on the way, but Mac dodged it easily. "Huh?" Four punches followed. "HEE-haw!" Mac easily dodged under the incoming spin punch. "Uh-oh!" Mac then went into him for five punches. "Much obliged!" Another hat-tip taunt came, but Mac simply punched him again for a second Star.

**Star Count: 2**

"HEE-haw!" He went for his spin punch, but Mac dodged. "Sunuva…!" Mac punched him five times. When K.O. Corral was out of the stun, Mac channeled his Stars into his fist for a two-Star Star Punch. "Whut in tar-ARRRGH!" The cowboy was cut off as the attack socked him upside the head, depleting his strength. K.O. Corral stumbled backwards, holding him arm in a weak lasso twirl stance, before falling over face-first.

**Star Count: 0**

**K.O. Corral Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:22**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

K.O. Corral groaned as he slowly picked himself up, dusting off his chaps and fixing his hat. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**K.O. Corral Stamina: 7/8 of max.**

"Hyuck!" K.O. Corral suddenly sidestepped to the right and did a quick right jab, nailing Mac. "Yee…" K.O. then moved back for his slingshot jab, but Mac blocked it easily, allowing him to deal six hits. "Hyuck!" K.O. moved for his quick jab, but Mac sidestepped this one. "Whut?" Four hits followed the attack. All of a sudden, K.O. moved back and grabbed the rope around his waist. "Rope trick!" He began twirling the rope around as a lasso, but he then suddenly threw it at Mac, ensnaring him.

"What the?" Mac cried. K.O. then pulled Mac forward with his rope, and once Mac was in range, he nailed Mac with a powerful uppercut.

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/4 of max.**

"HEE-haw!" K.O. went for his spin punch, but Mac managed to duck under it. "Uh-oh!" Five punches to the head followed. The round went by quickly for the rest of it. K.O. Corral was down by a lot of stamina, but Mac wasn't faring much better, though he had snared two Stars via counterpunch. The bell rang, ending the round.

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/16 of max.**

**K.O. Corral Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

**Star Count: 2**

*Intermission*

"Yaa-HEE! I'll save ya a cold soda for after the fight, pardner! You'll have earned it!" K.O. Corral told Mac before leaning back and twirling his rope absent-mindedly.

"Hmm… that rope of his looks pretty flimsy, Mac." Doc told Mac as Megan rubbed an ice pack on his head. "With a little bit of strugglin', that thing'll snap like dental floss!" He handed Mac a chocolate bar, which Mac ate to recover his strength.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 2.

K.O. Corral spun the spurs on his boots before leaping up off his stool. He straightened his hat and grinned before getting into position.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 5/8 of max.**

"Yee…" K.O. went for his pull-back jab, but Mac blocked it. With his next combo, Mac depleted his stamina again, making K.O. Corral stumble backwards, spin his arm like his lasso, then fall down flat.

**K.O. Corral Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 2:54**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

K.O. Corral lifted his head, though he was dizzy. "Five more minutes, maw…" Was all he could moan before falling back down.

**5! 6! 7! 8!**

K.O. got up, dusted his chaps and fixed his hat, and got back into position. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**K.O. Corral Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

"Hyuck!" K.O. Corral went for his sidestep jab, but Mac dodged. "Uhh!" Four punches followed. "HEE-haw!" The cowboy then went for his spin punch, but Mac counterpunched for a Star.

**Star Count: 3**

"Yee…" Mac easily blocked the pull-back jab, nailing him five times afterward, but concentrating his Stars into his fist for the sixth Punch, unleashing a powerful three-Star Punch that was clearly too much to handle, as K.O. stumbled back again, toppling over forward.

**Star Count: 0**

**K.O. Corral Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 2:39**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!**

K.O. managed to get up on the final count, getting back into position. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**K.O. Corral Stamina: 9/16 of max.**

K.O. Corral then jumped back and began twirling his rope. "Rodeo!" He managed to ensnare Mac again, but Mac wasn't willing to get caught again. As K.O. pulled, Mac struggled greatly. When a yell, Mac extended his arms and snapped the rope. The cowboy yelped, pulling the rope back to find the lasso snapped. He glared at him. "It took me hours to tie that, ya polecat!" He yelled, putting the rope back on his waist and chucking off his hat. "Hyuck!" He quickly stepped to the side, nailing Mac off guard with his sidestep jab. "Hyuck!" Another sidestep jab came, nailing Mac again.

_'Dang! Looks like he's touchy when it comes to that rope!'_ Mac thought.

"Ride 'em!" He raised his left fist and made a motion similar to firing a gun, before launching the fist in an uppercut. It was a strong one, as it was enough to send Mac to the floor. "YAA-HEE!" The cowboy cheered before jumping around like he was riding a bull.

**Little Mac Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 2:17**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Mac pulled himself to his feet by the ropes and get back into position. K.O. merely smiled at him. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 7/8 of max.**

"Ride 'em!" He went for his revolver uppercut, but Mac dodged. "Sunuva…!" Mac threw a punch, but he didn't start a stun. "Hyuck!" The quick jab was coming, but Mac ducked. "Uh-oh!" This time, Mac was able to start a combo, getting seven hits on him. "Ride 'em!" Here came the revolver jab, which Mac dodged. "Uhh!" Another punch followed. The round continued the rest of the way like this until Mac was able to deal the final punch. Mac socked K.O. Corral in the face hard, causing him to start spinning around rapidly, unknowingly grabbing his rope in the process. As he spun, his rope twirled around him, eventually having him fully wrapped up before he fell face-first to the mat.

**TKO!**

*Cue K.O. Corral's variant of the victory theme*

Mac panted with his head down, his arm clutching his side, before he looked up and weakly raised his fist with a smile. "He can always take a whoopin'! HA HA HA HA!" Doc Louis said, grabbing Mac's arm and holding it up, giving a thumbs-up as Mac merely smiled.

*After the Match* *Cue K.O. Corral's version of the after-match theme*

"No pain, no gain, Mac baby! Every punch you take is a punch sent back harder!" Doc told him. "Now are you ready for the next challenge?"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 11-0 (11 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo World #4**

* * *

Unused Quotes

*Intermission*

"After I win, let's go out for steak. my treat! Hehehe!"

*Won Match*

K.O. Corral started doing a little Texas two-step jig, swinging his hat around with joy. "Yee... HAW!" He then looked at the downed Mac. "Better luck next time, pardner!"

**Unused Little Megan Cheer**

"Yippie-ki-yi-yi-yi-yi-yay, time to put this guy away!"

**Doc Louis Tips**

"Mac, remember to watch your timing. Don't dodge too soon!"

"Time to turn this cowboy into a rodeo clown! Let's see if he can ride a Star Punch!"

"Mac, watch out for the Round-Down rope trick! Get out of it, and make it snappy!"

"He acts like a big rodeo star. I wonder how he'd fare at riding Bald Bull! HA HA HA!"


	13. Giving Up The Ghost

**Vile: After a two-week chapter delay, I've completed this chapter! It's the second Neo World Circuit battle, so Mac should expect a tough fight. Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 13: Giving Up The Ghost

Mac, Doc, and Megan returned to the locker room, Mac feeling really good about himself after making his mark on the Neo World Circuit. On the bench, however, there was an envelope. Mac picked it up and saw an "L.M." on it. This was odd to Mac: Usually L.M. sent him gifts, but a simple envelope? Regardless, he opened the paper and pulled out the note within.

_Dear Mac,_

_I knew I was right to become a fan of yours. You've already made it back to the World Circuit. Eh heh heh… I hope it isn't a bad time to mention that I have a huge crush on you. I don't have any more gifts to give you, but I'll do something even better. When you make it to the match against Heavy Hammad… I'll reveal myself to you, so you know who I am. Until then, keep fighting the good fight. I'll never stop rooting for you, Mac!_

_Love,_

_L.M._

Mac blushed madly. This fan had a crush on him? This made things complicated. "Ah hah hah hah hah! Jeez, Mac baby, you're getting' all the ladies!" Doc said, slapping Mac on the back and making him drop the letter. Unknown to both of them, Megan was blushing madly.

*The Next Day*

Mac climbed into the ring with Doc and Megan nearby, ready to fight, but the moment he saw his next opponent, he became unnerved. His opponent had his head down, a skin tone identical to his own, having pale green boxing gloves and white trunks. Though he seemed young, his hair was, for some reason, bleach white.

**Boxer Stats: Grave Digger**

**Rank: Neo World #3**

**Fight Record: 21-26 (13 KO)**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Weight: 142 lbs.**

**Age: ?**

**Birthplace: Jakarta, Indonesia**

**Signature Move: The Scare Flair**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Medium-paced yet depressing piano remix**

**Starting Heart Count: 17**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Grave Digger, having black hair, kneels by a gravestone that is glowing green with his hands in prayer, memories of his horrible boxing career seen in thought bubbles.

Scene 2: A green spirit shoots out from the gravestone, scaring Grave Digger.

Scene 3: The spirit inhabits Grave Digger's body, turning his hair white and causing him to scream.

Scene 4: Grave Digger pummels an opponent in the ring, his upper body shadowed, no pupils seen where his eyes are.

*End Slideshow*

The round display showed that it was Round 1.

"Something feels strange about this fight... Be careful Mac, this doesn't feel right!" Megan told him, not bothering to get into cheer mode. Mac nodded in response.

Grave Digger slowly moved to the center of the ring, his arms hanging limply down, his left foot dragging along the ring. "Ayo… (Come...)" When he reached the center, his head rose to show his eyes fully blank: No irises, no pupils. "…untuk saya… (…to me…)" Placing his left foot out of dragging position, Grave Digger held his arms limply in front of him with a moan.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

"Uhhh…" Grave Digger made an odd turning motion, his right arm dangling limply. Then, Grave Digger moved and flung his arm upward in a whip-like uppercut, but Mac saw it coming and dodged, but Grave Digger stopped right before he hit Mac. When Mac recovered from his dodge, Grave Digger followed through with the uppercut, nailing Mac. "Di sini… (Here…)" He stepped backwards slightly, then suddenly lunged forward, slamming Mac with a left jab from his lunge. "Uhhh…" He went down for his uppercut stance, but Mac knew how this was going to work. Grave Digger went to fling his arm up, but stopped right beforehand. When he was really going to attack, Mac quickly dodged it. "Apa…? (What…?)" Mac then punched Grave Digger five times. He seemed to not be reacting much, but it was clear that he was taking damage. "Uhhh…" Another uppercut was coming, but Mac dodged it again after seeing him stop. "Tidak…! (No…!)" Mac went into him for five more hits. "Gooyah…" He leaned back and prepared to lunge forward, but Mac saw it and dodged. "Aku rindu…? (I missed…?)" Mac then went into him for four hits. Grave Digger then limply leaned forward, as if he was falling over. Mac saw the opportunity and socked the Indonesian boxer for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Uhhh…" Grave Digger went down for his delayed uppercut, but Mac was aware of the delay and dodged. "Tidak…!" Mac then went into him for five hits. "Di sini…" Stepping back for his jab, Mac had the idea and went for his Star Punch to intercept the attack. However, he mistimed when he used it, ending up Star Punching nothing while Grave Digger slammed him with his jab.

**Star Count: 0**

**Little Mac Stamina: 7/16 of max.**

_'Damn. This isn't going well.'_ Mac thought. Grave Digger limply leaned forward, so Mac took the hint and punched him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Gooyah…" Grave Digger leaned back and was ready for his jab. Mac tried something different and waited slightly. When his opponent lunged forward, Mac tried his Star Punch again, timing it right so he dodged the incoming jab, socking Grave Digger right after with the uppercut. He must've hit a weak spot, as Grave Digger backwards onto the mat unceremoniously. His feet, however, remained as if he was standing.

**Grave Digger Knockouts: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:13**

**Star Count: 0**

**1! 2! 3!**

Grave Digger's body began to limply stand back up onto his still-planted feet. A low moan came from him as he righted himself. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Grave Digger Stamina: 13/16 of max.**

"Di sini…" Grave Digger stepped back for his lunge jab, but Mac saw it coming and dodged. "Ungh…?" Mac then hit him for four punches. "Sekarang… (Now…)" He went for his whip-like uppercut, but he was smiling this time. Mac waited for his pause, which it did, but while Mac dodged when he thought Grave Digger would attack, the Indonesian instead raised his hand above his head, slamming down on Mac's head when he recovered from his dodge. Mac now had another thing to remember. "Uhhh…" He went down for his uppercut, and Mac saw that he didn't smile. When Grave Digger paused during his uppercut, Mac dodged when he thought it would come, and it did. "Aku rindu…?" Mac was able to nail him five times this time. "Uhhh…" Another uppercut came, catching Mac off guard and slamming him, knocking him to the mat. Grave Digger let out a simple moan as he turned his head straight up.

**Little Mac Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 0:37**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Mac pulled himself up by the ropes, moving back into position. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

The round continued slowly, Mac scoring a Star and dealing some more hits to Grave Digger. The bell rang, ending the round.

**Grave Digger Stamina: 7/16 of max.**

*Intermission*

"Aku… akan menang… (I… will win…)" Grave Digger moaned, holding his arm up limply, before letting it fall, leaning forward and lowering his head.

"The guy's got one bad case of noodle arm, Mac baby!" Doc Louis said as Megan held an ice pack to Mac's head. "I guess he's making the best of what he's got, and that ain't much! HA HA HA HA!"

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 2.

Grave Digger stood up off his stool, but suddenly fell on his face. The boxer slowly picked himself up. "Waktu... untuk lebih... (Time… for more…)" He moaned, holding his arms out.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

"Gooyah…" Grave Digger stepped back for his jab, but Mac blocked it easily. "Apa…?" Six hits followed. "Sekarang…" He stepped for his uppercut, but Mac noticed his smile. Grave Digger did his uppercut stop, then raised his hand for a downward slam, but Mac dodged it. "Ungh…?" Six hits came as a result. "Uhhh…" Grave Digger went for his normal uppercut, but Mac socked him right when he froze for the delay, scoring a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Sekarang…" Grave Digger smiled this time, so Mac watched for the double delay, dodging when he actually went to attack. "Apa…?" Six hits followed. When Grave Digger was out of the stun, he activated his Star. "Tidak…!" Grave Digger only widened his eyes as Mac socked his opponent. "Ugh…!" Grave Digger spun around limply, his tongue hanging out, before falling over backwards, landing on his rear before ending on his back.

**Grave Digger Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 2:11**

**Star Count: 0**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! Te-!"**

Right before the referee could complete the count, Grave Digger's fallen body glowed green and began to shake. "What's going on?" Mac wondered.

Then, Grave Digger groaned, and something began to come out of his chest: It was white and transparent, but outlined in green. It grew larger as it emerged, two arms coming out of it. The arms in ended in boxing gloves that were the same color as its body. Then, something emerged and formed: A head, with hair so curly, it was almost snake-like. The eyes shot open, glowing fully blue, before it shot its arms out. **"URAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

The audience gasped. "W-w-what is that?!" Megan cried.

Then, Glass Joe, who was in the audience, recognized the being and approached them. "Il était l'un des plus grands d'exister... la Grave Digger original! (He was one of the greatest to exist... the original Grave Digger!)" Joe cried.

"The ORIGINAL?!" Doc cried. "That can't be! The original Grave Digger died 20 years ago!"

"But that means…" Megan realized, her eyes widening. "Mac's fighting a GHOST?!"

**"Istirahat, kapal saya. Sekarang giliran saya untuk melawan. (Rest, my vessel. It's my turn to fight.)"** The ghost said to the fallen man before looking at Mac. **"Akulah Grave Digger benar ... Tunjukkan apa yang generasi baru ini mampu! (I am the true Grave Digger... Show me what the new generation is capable of!)"** The ghost moved his hands into a fighting stance, its tail still lodged in the human's chest. **"Saya tidak akan menggunakan tubuh saya untuk menghindari hantu serangan Anda. Ini akan mengalahkan titik laga ini. (I will not use my ghostly body to evade your attacks. It will defeat the point of this fight.)"**

The referee wasn't sure what to make of this, but he was handed a note from an official. "Continue the fight as normal." It said.

Shrugging, the referee decided to keep it going. "There is still a fighter standing for Grave Digger, so the battle shall continue! Fight!"

**Grave Digger Stamina: Max.**

Grave Digger grinned, then his body phased out, suddenly re-appearing on Mac's right. **"Menipu! (Fool!)"** Mac was suddenly slammed with a quick uppercut. Grave Digger crossed his arms and chuckled at Mac with a toothy grin. Mac wasn't sure if she should attempt an attack or not, thinking the ghost might be lying, but he punched, surprisingly socking the ghost and scoring a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

Now aware that he could damage the ghost, Mac had renewed confidence. Grave Digger phased out again, this time appearing on Mac's left. **"Lihat ini! (Watch this!)"** He went for another uppercut, but before he hit Mac, his body flickered out, then back in. Mac didn't see this coming and attempted to dodge, but he ended up dodging nothing. Grave Digger, who continued into a wind-up for another uppercut, nailed Mac, who failed to attempt another dodge.

**Star Count: 0**

Phasing out again, Grave Digger appeared on the left again. **"Menipu!"** He went for an uppercut again, but Mac dodged, Grave Digger not phasing out. **"Apa?"** Mac then hit the ghost five times. With another phase out, the ghost then appeared behind his own host. **"Aku datang! (Here I come!)"** He began doing a spinning motion, angling left to attempt a spinning hook. Mac saw this technique before and ducked under it, causing the ghost to twist back with a look of shock. **"Beruntung! (Lucky!)"** Mac went into him for a six-hit combo. Grave Digger didn't look fazed. Then, he rose up slightly, grinning. **"Anda AKAN tahu takut! (You WILL know fear!)"** He said, his eyes gaining an eerie blue twinkle. Then, after two seconds, a bright flash was emitted. Mac's face was suddenly frozen in a fear-struck gaze, his eyes glazed over, his body not moving. With Mac stunned, Grave Digger proceeded to nail him with two consecutive hooks in the motion of claw swipes.

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/16 of max.**

Mac shook his head, recovering from his stun. _'The heck was that?'_ Mac thought. Grave Digger crossed his arms and chuckled at Mac, so Mac punched him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

Grave Digger phased out, re-appearing on the right. **"Lihat ini!"** He went for an uppercut, which Mac tried to dodge, but he flickered out before he hit. This time, however, Mac saw the second uppercut and dodged again. **"Kecil…! (Little…!)"** Mac hit him five times. The ghost phased out and appeared on Mac's left. **"Menipu!"** He went for an uppercut, but Mac counterpunched for a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

With two Stars, Mac charged up his Stars for a Star Punch. **"Argh!"** Grave Digger yelled, throwing an arm in front of his face with a terrified look. **"AAAH!"** He was socked hard with the two-Star attack, making him reel backwards. His body staticed, and gravity finally took over, falling on top of his host.

**Grave Digger (Ghost) Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 0:46**

**Star Count: 0**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Grave Digger attempted to float back up, but he fell back down.

**5! 6! 7! 8!**

Grave Digger rose into the air and growled with a twinkle of his eyes, moving back into position. His body, however, was still staticy. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Grave Digger (Ghost) Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

The round continued with neither boxer giving up. Mac had managed to prevent himself from being knocked out again while also dealing some slight damage to Grave Digger. Mac was saved by the bell, as it rang right before the ghost could stun him with the Scare Flair again.

**Grave Digger (Ghost) Stamina: 9/16 of max.**

*Intermission*

**"Aku merobohkan raksasa sebelum Anda bahkan lahir, anak binatang! (I was knocking out giants before you were even born, whelp!)"** Grave Digger declared, pointing at Mac while he said it before resting above his host body, which had been moved onto the stool.

"Mac baby, you can't let that Scare Flair get under your skin." Doc told him, Megan massaging his shoulders worriedly. "Maybe you can stop it if you blind HIM!" He handed Mac a chocolate bar, which Mac ate to replenish his strength.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 3.

Grave Digger moved his host body back into the ring via telekinesis before facing Mac. **"Waktu untuk istirahat Anda, satu muda. (Time for your rest, young one.)"** He said before moving into position.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/2 of max.**

The ghost rose up slightly. **"Sudah saatnya Anda gemetar! (It is time for you to tremble!)"** Grave Digger declared, his eyes twinkling. Mac had an idea and jabbed Grave Digger during the twinkle, causing him to groan and cover his eyes. Ticked, Grave Digger decided to attempt the attacks anyway, unleashing a right hook, then a left, but Mac expertly dodged both of them. **"Apa?!"** With him vulnerable, Mac was able to deal eight hits to the ghost. Grave Digger phased out, appearing on the left. **"Menipu!"** He went for an uppercut, but Mac counterpunched.

**Star Count: 1**

The ghost teleported backward. **"Aku datang!"** He spun forward, angling right for his hook, but Mac dodged it easily. **"Kecil…!"** Mac went into him for six punches. He phased out and went right. **"Lihat ini!"** He phased out before his first uppercut, but Mac dodged the second one. **"Beruntung!"** Five hits followed. Grave Digger rose up. **"Anda AKAN tahu takut!"** When his eyes twinkled, Mac socked him, ticking him off so he went for the claw swipe hooks anyway. Mac, however dodged them both. **"Apa?!"** Mac punched him seven times, using his Star on the eighth punch for a final blow. Grave Digger was sent reeling from the punch, limply spinning around above his host, his body becoming very staticy. Then, his body leaned over limply, gravity making him fall into his host, dissipating upon contact with him.

**KNOCKOUT!**

*Cue Grave Digger's variant of the victory theme*

Mac panted with his head down, his arm clutching his side, before he looked up and weakly raised his fist with a smile. "He can always take a whoopin'! HA HA HA HA!" Doc Louis said, grabbing Mac's arm and holding it up, giving a thumbs-up as Mac merely smiled.

*After the Match* *Cue Grave Digger's version of the after-match theme*

"Awesome work, Mac baby! A strong mind helps keep strong fists!" Doc told him. "You look plenty ready for the next challenge!"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 12-0 (12 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo World #3**

* * *

Unused Quotes

*Intermission*

Boxer: "Anda... akan kehilangan...! (You... will lose...!)

Ghost: **"Satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan saya sebelumnya adalah kematian ... Sekarang, bahkan yang tidak bisa menghentikan saya! (The only thing that could stop me before was death... Now, even that cannot stop me!)"**

*Boxer Win Match* (If the ghost is not knocked out)

The boxer limply moved until he was standing over him, the light casting an ominous shadow over his face. "Anda... lemah... (You are... weak...)"

*Ghost Win Match*

The ghost began posing for the crowd, unaware that his host was sitting up, looking confused. **"Ahh, rasanya begitu baik menang lagi! (Ahh, it feels so good to win again!)**

**_(There is no Unused Little Megan Cheer, as she does not cheer during this fight, being too unnerved.)_**

_**Doc Louis Tips**_

**Boxer:** "Takes skill to turn that kinda technique into an art. Don't let this guy make a fool outta you!"

"He may be slow, but he's tricky. When he does that uppercut, don't dodge too soon!"

"That lunging jab is a thing of beauty. If you try to counter it too soon, you'll get buried!"

**Ghost:** "I fought this guy back in the day. He LOVED to fake people out with uppercuts. Be careful!"

"A wind-up punch is pretty nasty, Mac baby. Keep out of his way!"

"Who you gonna call? STARPUNCHERS! HA HA HA!"

"Ok, Mac, listen up! Grave Digger may be a ghost, but he promised not to cheat. I think his word is good. So knock him out!"

* * *

**Vile: Mac did a little ghostbusting and won himself the match! Only three boxers remain before the Champion, so the Neo Circuits are almost done! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!  
**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	14. Ninja Art: Boxing

**Vile: And so, after time to think of how to write this, here's Mac third fight in the Neo World Circuit! It's almost deadly how tense this could be.**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 14: Ninja Art: Boxing

Mac was enjoying a well-earned break from taking out Grave Digger. "Thirsty?" Megan asked, handing him an energy drink.

"Thanks." Mac replied, taking the drink and taking a swig.

"Hard to believe you're only three matches away from the Championship! And I thought you'd be rusty when you came back, Mac baby!" Doc said.

"I kept working out as a hobby. Who knew it would come in handy?" Mac asked, making Megan and Doc laugh.

Then, Mac's eyes widened in suspicion, looking back and forth. "What's wrong, Mac?" Megan asked.

"Did you ever get the feeling… you were being watched?" Megan and Doc started looking around as well, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Eh, maybe I'm just feeling things." He wasn't aware of a pair of eyes staring at him from above…

*The Next Day*

Mac climbed into the ring, Doc and Megan nearby. Oddly, like the battle with Morgan Jab, there was no opponent in the ring. _'What is it this time?'_

**Boxer Stats: Kogako Nindo**

**Rank: Neo World #2**

**Fight Record: 22-4 (21 KO)**

**Height: 6'1"**

**Weight: 131 lbs.**

**Age: 27**

**Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea**

**Signature Move: The Blossom Strike**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Variant focusing on the soft flute often seen in Asian culture**

**Starting Heart Count: 10**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: An unknown person handing Kogako Nindo an envelope.

Scene 2: Kogako Nindo running across rooftops in the dead of night.

Scene 3: Kogako Nindo looking down on Mac, Doc, and Megan training while hiding in the above rafters.

Scene 4: A close-up of Kogako Nindo's face, her mouth and nose covered by her mouth guard, her eyes locked in a fierce stare.

*End Slideshow*

The round display showed that it was Round 1.

All of a sudden, a small smoke bomb went off in the ring. When the smoke cleared, a figure was in its place: A well-endowed woman, having hip-length black hair in a ponytail and closed eyes, standing with her hands in front of her face, positioned similar to a ninja hand sign. She was clad in a dark blue outfit reminiscent of female ninjas, her mouth and nose covered by a piece of cloth. Dark blue boxing gloves were on her hands. Her eyes opened, staring at Mac. "목표는 발견. 미션 시작. (Mogpyoneun balgyeon. Misyeon sijag. (Target sighted. Beginning mission.)" She deadpanned, moving into a battle stance.

_'Another girl? Jeez, I can only imagine where this is gonna go.'_ Mac thought.

"She hides in the shadows, and comes out to strike. Time for you to tell her to TAKE A HIKE! Go, Mac!" Megan cheered.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

"준비. (Junbi. (Ready.))" Nindo moved her hands in front of her similar to a hand sign, her right hand being in front of her left. Her left fist then moved back for a quick wind-up. Mac saw it coming and dodged, but Nindo didn't react. Mac was able to sock her, but she quickly vanished, leaving behind a log: Substitution technique. "바보. (Babo. (Fool.))" After a second, Nindo re-appeared in another smoke cloud, nailing Mac off-guard with a right uppercut. "준비." Another hand sign, identical to the last. Mac dodged the punch and socked Nindo, making her vanish again. "바보." Nindo appeared for a counter uppercut, but Mac dodged it. "Ehhh?" Mac was able to perform two strikes before she zapped out of the stun. Nindo then quickly moved to her left, not saying a word but preparing for an uppercut. It was slow coming, so Mac got an idea. Right before she went for it, Mac socked her once. It caused her to enter a stun, so Mac punched her four more times before she broke out. "준비." This time, her left hand was in front of her right, and Mac saw a yellow flash. This was a hint, so he quickly socked Nindo, earning himself a Star in the process.

**Star Count: 1**

"가다. (Gada. (Go.))" Nindo moved to her right and wound up for another uppercut, going slow with this one as well. Mac timed it well and socked her before her attack, stunning her. Mac was able to nail her four more times. "준비." The left hand was in front, and Mac saw the yellow flash, so he punched Nindo for a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

Nindo went for her left uppercut, but Mac, not thinking, dodged it and socked her afterwards. "반격 (Bangyeog. (Counterattack.))" Nindo vanished in a smoke cloud and re-appeared, but Mac dodged the counter uppercut. "젠장! (Jenjang! (Damn!))" With her out of it, Mac socked her four times before she recoiled. "준비." Nindo performed a hand sign with her left hand in front, making a yellow flash, so Mac nailed her for a Star.

**Star Count: 3**

"준비." This time her right hand was in front, so Mac didn't jab. The wind-up for the jab was too quick, so Mac merely dodged the incoming jab and punched her afterwards, making her vanish. "바보." Nindo went for her uppercut, but Mac dodged. "저주. (Jeoju. (Curses.))" Mac socked her twice. Once she was back up, Mac gathered his Stars into his fist. Nindo saw it and quickly rummaged through her gear to find something. By the time she found and grabbed a smoke ball, Mac had already socked her with his Star Punch. Nindo reeled from the punch, twirling twice to try and stay up, but she eventually fell down.

Meanwhile, the smoke ball flew into the crowd, exploding in front of Aran Ryan's face and turning his face black. Angered, he leapt on top of his seat. "OI! Watch where yer aimin' that Star Punch, boyo! There's people watchin' this fight!" Mac secretly grinned at Aran's outburst.

**Kogako Nindo Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:21**

**Star Count: 0**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!**

Kogako Nindo quickly jumped to her feet, shook her head, and adjusted her mouth guard before getting back into position. "당신이 날 도망 칠 생각하지 마라! (Dangsin-i nal domang chil saeng-gaghaji mala! (You WON'T escape me!))"

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Kogako Nindo Stamina: 7/8 of max.**

"준비." Left hand in front for the hand sign, so Mac socked her during the glow for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"가다." Nindo went for her right uppercut, and Mac mistakenly dodged and punched her afterwards, causing her to perform her substitution technique. "반격." Mac easily dodged her uppercut, however. "안돼! (Andwae! (No!))" Mac punched her three times and decided to use his Star for good measure, socking her upside the head with his Star Punch.

**Star Count: 0**

**Kogako Nindo Stamina: 11/16 of max.**

Nindo then turned to have her right side facing Mac, her eyes closed. As she did, cherry blossoms began to swirl around her. "보라... (Bola… (Behold…))" Then her eyes shot open, glaring at Mac. "내 힘! (Nae him! (My power!))" She quickly pulled a left strike that nailed Mac in the right side of his neck.

The jab nailed a certain nerve, and Mac yelled out. He felt his right arm go slack, and he couldn't get it to move. "M-My arm!" Nindo quickly moved to her left for her uppercut. With his right arm disabled, Mac couldn't get out a counterattack, so he had to dodge to the right. _'At least the paralysis didn't affect my legs.'_

With his remaining arm, Mac managed to punch her afterwards and force her to vanish. "반격." Nindo went for her uppercut, but Mac dodged. "Ehhh?" Despite having an inactive arm, Mac was able to deal a delayed combo of four hits before she recovered. "준비." Her left hand was in front, so Mac hit her for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"준비." Left hand in front twice in a row, so Mac was able to hit her again.

**Star Count: 2**

"준비." Three in a row, so a third punch warranted a final Star.

**Star Count: 3**

Mac felt feeling return to his arm, able to move it again. However, the round ended right then with the bell.

**Little Mac Stamina: 11/16 of max.**

**Kogako Nindo Stamina: 9/16 of max.**

*Intermission*

"내 임무는 널 이길 것입니다. 난 실패하지 않는다. (Nae immuneun neol igil geos-ibnida. Nan silpae haji anhneunda. (My mission is to defeat you. I shall not fail.))" Kogako Nindo said while standing on one foot on the turnbuckle, holding a shuriken in front of her face menacingly before docking it, closing her eyes in meditation.

"Don't worry about her attacks, Mac. She may be quick, but you can still do it! Believe it!" Doc told Mac as Megan rubbed his shoulders. Mac still looked determined, having taken barely any damage.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 2.

Kogako Nindo hopped off the turnbuckle, still on her knees. Her eyes looked up at the camera. "나는 미디어 놈 아니야. (Naneun midieo nom aniya. (I'm not one for the media.))" Then, with blinding speed and accuracy, she whipped a shuriken at the camera, breaking it and sending it into static.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

"가다. (Gada. (Go.))" Nindo went for her right uppercut, but Mac intercepted with a jab, punching her four times during the stun. "준비." Her right hand was in front, so Mac merely dodged and punched her after. "바보." Mac saw the uppercut coming and dodged. "안돼!" Mac punched her once before unleashing a three-Star Star Punch, socking Nindo hard. She twirled twice before slumping to the floor.

**Kogako Nindo Knockdown: 1**

**Round Time Left: 2:41**

**Star Count: 0**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Kogako Nindo tried to get up, her elbows shaking. "아니... 지금. (Ani... jigeum. (Not… now.))" She slumped back to the mat.

**5! 6! 7! 8!**

"당신이 날 도망 칠 생각하지 마라!" Nindo flipped back up and got back into position.

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Kogako Nindo Stamina: 11/16 of max**

Nindo posed with her left side facing Mac, cherry blossoms swirling around her. _'Uh-oh.'_ Mac thought.

"가을... 내 앞에! (Ga-eul... Nae ap-e ! (Fall... before me!))" She rushed forward for her Blossom Strike, but Mac, seeing it coming, dodged to the right, as she was aiming for the left side of his neck. Mac socked her afterwards, causing her to vanish in her cherry blossom swarm. "반격." Her uppercut was coming, but Mac dodged it once more. "저주." This time, Mac was able to hit her seven times during the stun before she zapped out.

_'Man, this is easy.'_ Mac thought.

"준비." Her left hand was in front, so Mac socked her for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

She went to her left for an uppercut, but Mac counterpunched her and made a five-hit combo. "준비." Her right hand was in front, so Mac merely dodged her jab and socked her. "바보." Mac dodged her uppercut. "Ehhh?" Mac hit her twice. Mac continued comboing until she was knocked down for the second time, twirling around before falling over.

**Kogako Nindo Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 1:24**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!**

"당신이 날 도망 칠 생각하지 마라!" Nindo flipped back up and got back into position.

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Kogako Nindo Stamina: 1/2 of max.**

"준비." Her left hand was in front, so Mac socked her.

**Star Count: 2**

Nindo stepped back and posed, her right side pointed at Mac. "보라... 내 힘!" When she rushed forward, Mac dodged and socked her, causing her to vanish. "반격." Like before, Mac easily dodged it. "젠장!" Mac socked her six times in the combo, then gathered his Stars, unleashing a two-Star Punch, depleting the rest of her energy. Kogako Nindo was socked so hard that she backflipped, but she landed on her feet and knees, glaring at Mac again. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!" She rushed forward with her fist, Mac rushing at her as well with his own yell and fist. The two of them punched past each other, like a typical samurai movie moment. Neither moved for a few seconds. "Ngh!" Then, Nindo grapped the right side of her waist in pain, slumping to her knees before falling face-first to the mat.

**TKO!**

*Cue Kogako Nindo's variant of the victory theme*

"Hah hah, yeah!" Mac cheered, throwing his fists in the air before quickly catching Megan, who had jumped on him. He spun her around once, both of them laughing, before holding a fist up in victory.

*After the Match* *Cue Kogako Nindo's version of the after-match theme*

"Good moves, Mac baby! Practically a perfect run!" Doc Louis told him. "You deserve a chocolate bar! …Eh, maybe not! HA HA HA HA!"

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record: 13-0 (13 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo Major #2**

* * *

_**Unused Quotes**_

*Intermission*

"당신이 할 수있는 일은 내가 예측하지 않은, 없습니다. (Dangsin-i hal su-issneun il-eun naega yecheug haji anh-eun, eobs-seubnida. (There is nothing you can do, that I have not foreseen.)"

*Won Match*

Kogako Nindo backflipped and took a ninja pose with her back to Mac, her eyes closed. "내 임무가 완료되었습니다. 작별 인사, Little Mac. (Nae immu ga wanlyo doeeossseubnida. Jagbyeol insa, Little Mac. (My mission has been completed. Farewell, Little Mac.)" She threw a smoke bomb at her feet, vanishing under its cover.

_**Unused Little Megan Cheer**_

"A ninja might be quick and tough, but against you, she's just weak stuff!"

_**Doc Louis Tips**_

"Ok, Mac. No need to handwave this. You gotta be first!"

"Looks like she's not playing around here. Remember: Cherry blossoms mean DEATH, so DON'T let her land that Blossom Strike!"

"Watch that Blossom Strike, Mac baby! If it hits, you'll lose half your arms and half your power!"

"She's studied your moves, Mac. Dodge the right ways, or she'll slam ya!"

"Ok, so a female ninja's a kunoichi, right? Turn her into a "KO-nichi" with your Star Punch! HA HA HA~~!"

* * *

**Vile: Only one fighter stands between Mac and the Neo World Champion. Can he defeat the next fighter? Stay tuned to find out! Leave a review if you liked this chapter! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	15. Loch Ness Beatdown

**Vile: We are getting so close to the end of the Neo World Circuit. But let's stay present. Let's see if Mac can handle his next challenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 15: Loch Ness Beatdown

Mac, Doc, and Megan walked out into the Neo World HQ lobby and plopped down on the couch. "WHOO! Hard to believe I'm almost at the Neo World Championship!" Mac said, psyched.

"Once a Champ, always a Champ, Mac baby! I knew you'd rise to the top the moment you fought Jake Massie!" Doc told him.

"I was right to idolize you, Mac. You're not just strong, but you're also kind. Not arrogant like a lot of boxers." Megan said with a smile. All of a sudden, Megan was poked on the top of the head. "HEY!"

"You mean like him?" Mac asked, pointing at who was behind her. Megan looked up to come face-to-face with a tanned face that had a gold tooth and gray hair. He was wearing a red muscle shirt and red shorts.

Megan's nose scrunched. "Super Macho Man. Of all people, it had to be you."

Super Macho Man looked confused. "Ouch. Safe to say you're not a fan of me." He said, removing his finger from her head. He looked at Mac and smirked. "Mac, I think you're moving through the ranks faster than you did the first time! Keep up the sweet work, Little Dude!"

Mac smiled. "Thanks. By the way, how's your publicity been since your new merchandise venture?"

"Through the roof, Mac! People love it!" Macho Man said. "Check it out!" He pulled out a T-shirt that showed him missing an opponent with a left uppercut, but he was still grinning. The words "Release the BOGUS!" were printed on the shirt.

Doc took one look at the shirt and started laughing. "HA HA HA HA! You turned that little slip-up into money?"

"What can I say? Release the Bogus took off on the Internet!" Macho Man bragged. "I see how popular it gets, and dollar signs hit the eyes!"

Megan looked at the shirt. "Not bad, actually."

"Well, hate to cut this short, but I got a gig to go to!" Macho Man said. "Good luck in the next fight, Mac! And make sure to Release the Bogus!" Mac laughed at him, and Macho Man signed off before leaving.

*The Next Day*

Mac hopped into the ring, Doc and Megan nearby. However, when he turned around to see his opponent, he was in for a shock.

**Boxer Stats: Loch Ness Brawnster**

**Rank: Neo World #1**

**Fight Record: 29-3 (28 KO)**

**Height: 7'1"**

**Weight: 312 lbs.**

**Age: 36**

**Birthplace: Edinburgh, Scotland**

**Signature Move: The Nessie Bite, The Thirsty Rage**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Dominant bagpipes with accompanying whistles (flute whistles, not mouth whistles) and guitars**

**Starting Heart Count: 24**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Loch Ness Brawnster showing off a castle on the Loch Ness in Scotland as tour guide, a few tourists being comedically afraid of him.

Scene 2: Loch Ness Brawnster acting scared along with the tourists when the Loch Ness Monster seemingly rises from the lake.

Scene 3: Loch Ness Brawnster leaps at Nessie, clamping down on its neck with his hands.

Scene 4: Loch Ness Brawnster looking confused as he looks at half of Nessie's neck, which is laying in front of him on Nessie's back, circuitry coming out of it. The tourists in the background can be seen cheering.

*End Slideshow*

The round display showed that it was Round 1.

Mac's vision was only seeing the midsection of the opponent. His skin was dark, and he had on inky green gloves and plaid trunks. His chest muscles, as Mac noted, were highly developed, and his abs… not as much. Realizing he couldn't see the head, he slowly looked up, finally seeing the head, which had red hair, a red beard, and a cocky grin. The HUGE man bent down slightly. "Get READY ta get FLATTENED, lad!" He said, a thick accent in his voice before he put up his dukes, which actually hung near his stomach. Mac gulped.

"He's big, he's strong, he's really dumb! Let's make sure he's unwelcome! Go, Mac!" Megan cheered.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

"Caber…" He rose his right arm up, though not by much considering he already towered over Mac. "Toss!" His arm came down and slammed Mac off guard. It HURT. "Ha ha!" He rose his left arm, though he followed through in a fluid motion rather than stalling. This time, however, Mac dodged. "Huh?!" With him off guard, Mac attempted to punch him head, but Brawnster was too tall, so his fists hit his chest. Unfortunately, even though he pulled off four hits, Brawnster laughed as if he couldn't feel a thing.

_'Okay, that's not gonna work.'_ Mac thought. Apparently Brawnster found it funny, as he let out another loud and confident laugh, not even bothering to cover his body. Mac saw a yellow glint, however, and socked his chest again, earning himself a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Caber…" The right overhead was coming, but Mac dodged it. "Oh boy." Mac then decided to try something different and directed his punches to Brawnster's stomach. While these seemed to do better than the chest (making him groan and cough up ale with each hit), he didn't seem to be fazed that much. "Ha ha!" Another left overhead came, which Mac dodged. "Wuh oh!" Four more hits to the stomach followed. "Ha ha!" Mac dodged this left overhead as well. "Uhh!" Four more stomach hits.

_'OK, now I know how to do this.'_ Mac thought.

"Caber…" A right overhead was about to come, but Mac took a chance and jabbed his chest, which earned him a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

"Caber…" Mac dodged the right overhead when he launched it. "GAH!" Mac dealt three punches to his stomach, then gathered his Stars into his fist for a Star Punch. However, the punch nailed him in the chest, and Brawnster merely laughed heartily (though he still seemed to take damage). "What was THAT s'posed ta be?!" He bellowed.

**Loch Ness Brawnster Stamina: 13/16 of max.**

**Star Count: 0**

_'Barely did a thing!'_ Mac thought, scared.

"Ha ha!" He was caught off guard with a left overhead. This guy had some power. "Caber…" Mac got his head on straight and dodged. "Oh boy." Four hits to the stomach ensued. "Caber…" Mac dodged again. "GAH!" Mac got an idea and willingly punched his chest four times, Brawnster laughing it off. This made Brawnster laugh heartily again, so Mac socked him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Ha ha!" Mac dodged the incoming overhead. "Huh?!" Four punches to the stomach followed. "Caber…" Mac counterpunched for a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

"Ha ha!" The incoming overhead was dodged. "Wuh oh!" Three punches to the stomach followed, then Mac unleashed a second two-Star Punch. This time, Brawnster stumbled slightly, and let out a let out a loud burp, followed by another laugh.

**Loch Ness Brawnster "Knockdowns": 1**

**Loch Ness Brawnster Stamina: 10/16 of max.**

**Star Count: 0**

**Round Time Left: 0:45**

Brawnster suddenly let out a roar. "Cower, ya wee beastie!" Then he swung his arms around until both his hands were lined up with Mac's head, then his hands clamped down. Mac couldn't react in time and was nailed. HARD.

_'Ngh… That must be the Nessie Bite.'_ Mac thought.

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

"Haggis!" A left uppercut nailed Mac off guard, sending him to the mat and making the huge Scotsman laugh out loud again.

**Little Mac Knockdowns: 1**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Mac pulled himself up by the ropes, moving back into position. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 7/8 of max.**

Mac managed to survive the rest of the round, but didn't do much damage. The bell rang, ending the round.

**Loch Ness Brawnster Stamina: 8.5/16 of max.**

*Intermission*

"I'll make HAGGIS outta ya, ya wee puke!" Brawnster bellowed to Mac while sitting on a log bench with a confident grin.

"Mac, the Nessie Bite looks brutal, but if you dodge it, he'll be WIDE open!" Doc said, Megan icing Mac's wounds.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 2.

Brawnster stood up and easily picked up his bench, hurling it right past the crowd and out an open door. "NOW, you're gonna GET IT!" He snarled, glaring at Mac.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

"Ha ha!" The left overhead came, but Mac dodged. "Wuh oh!" Four hits followed to the stomach. "Haggis!" Mac dodged the incoming uppercut. "GAH!" Five hits to the stomach followed. "Caber…" When the uppercut came, Mac counterpunched.

**Star Count: 1**

"Cower, ya wee beastie!" Brawnster whipped his arms around for the Nessie Bite. Mac noticed that it was practically a vertical Bear Hug, but it left the sides completely open. When he began to clamp, Mac quickly sidestepped. "Huh?!" As a result of missing, Brawnster ended up bending over, leaving his head exposed.

_'Now I gotcha!'_ Mac thought, punching Brawnster in the head finally. The attack made him recoil, but when he looked back at Mac, he glared and roared before raising his arm up for an overhead. Mac quickly dodged, but another one quickly followed. His heart beating, Mac dodged the second overhead, then a third one. When the third one was finished, Brawnster bent over and started panting. Seeing the opportunity, Mac started punching his head, getting out five punches before deciding to use his Star Punch, socking him hard on the only body part he couldn't work out. After recoiling, he let out a loud burp and laugh.

**Loch Ness Brawnster "Knockdowns": 1**

**Loch Ness Brawnster Stamina: 1/4 of max.**

**Star Count: 0**

**Round Time Left: 2:23**

"I'll stomp ya!" Brawnster's arm reared back before slamming Mac off guard with a powerful jab. "Haggis!" A following uppercut also nailed Mac. "Caber…" This time, Mac dodged the incoming overhead. "Uhh!" Four hits to the stomach followed. "Ha ha!" Another dodged overhead. "Oh boy." Four more stomach hits, making him recoil, burp, and laugh.

**Loch Ness Brawnster "Knockdowns": 2**

**Loch Ness Brawnster Stamina: 3/16 of max.**

**Round Time Left: 1:47**

"Time for a pint!" All of a sudden, Brawnster reached over and swiped a glass mug filled with some kind of drink and started chugging it quickly, letting out a burp and tossing the mug when he was done.

**Loch Ness Brawnster Stamina: 7/16 of max.**

"What the?!" Mac cried.

"Ha ha!" He was too shocked to dodge the incoming overhead, being nailed. "Caber…" Mac managed to counterpunch the incoming attack.

**Star Count: 1**

"Cower, ya wee beastie!" The Nessie Bite was incoming, but Mac managed to dodge, forcing Brawnster to bend over. "GAH!" Mac socked him once in the head, causing him to fly into a rage. He went for one, two, three, and finally four overheads, but Mac managed to dodge each one. While he panted for breath, Mac punched him seven times before charging his Star and delivering a HARSH Star Punch to the head, though he didn't even lift off the mat.

**Loch Ness Brawnster Stamina: 1/16 of max.**

"Time for a pint!" When Mac saw the mug come in, he quickly punched up, knocking the mug and the drink away. Brawnster quickly snapped to Mac with a glare. "Ya little rat!" He quickly started going at Mac with a barrage of overheads, but Mac dodged them all, Brawnster tiring out while bent over. Mac quickly unleashed his attacks, but he only got out three hits, as the final hit caused him to actually hop off the mat an inch. Brawnster's loud voice began laughing loudly again, as if the attack didn't even phase him, scaring Mac. All of a sudden, his laughter became slightly ragged, becoming more and more ragged as he moved. Eventually, his laughter slowed down to a groan as he fell onto his rear before falling completely on his back.

**KNOCKOUT!**

*Cue Loch Ness Brawnster's variant of the victory theme*

Mac gave a weak laugh to the crowd, starting to stumble from his injuries. "I got ya!" Megan said as she quickly grabbed him to help him up. The two of them smiled at each other before Mac held up a fist in victory.

*After the Match* *Cue Loch Ness Brawnster's version of the after-match theme*

"I gotta be honest, I didn't think you'd do it, but ya did it, baby!" Doc Louis told him. "That's the spirit I like to see!"

* * *

_**Unused Quotes**_

*Reaction to Star Punch hitting Chest*

"NICE TRY!"

*Intermission*

"NOBODY tosses the Brawnster!"

*Win Match*

Brawnster, despite his huge size, did a spirited highland jig, laughing his hearty laugh the whole time.

_**Unused Little Megan Cheer**_

"This guy might look tall and tough, but I bet he's nothing but fluff!"

_**Doc Louis Tips**_

"Mac, you'd need a stepladder to hit this guy in the face... better work those hooks!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they HIT! Keep outta his way!"

"Mac, you might wanna save your star punch on this guy. He looks TOUGH. Use it too soon, and he'll LAUGH at ya!"

"Mac, punching pecs won't do ya ANY good! Lay off the jibber jabber, here!"

"Mac, Happy hour's over! Find SOME way to keep him from holding his ale down!"

* * *

**Vile: With the Brawnster down, Mac is finally at the Champion of the Neo World Circuit. The Championship is next chapter, so stay tuned! Leave a review for me if you liked this chapter! Adios!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	16. Star VS Snake

**Vile: This chapter was WAY overdue, but I finally managed to finish this chapter: Little Mac VS Heavy Hammad! It's time for the final match! Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 16: Star VS Snake

*The Next Day*

Mac laced up his gloves, slightly nervous. It was time for the Neo World Championship battle. _'I fought my way up to this… I'm not going to back down.'_

"You ready, Mac?" Doc asked, walking in.

"Always." Mac replied. He looked around. "Hey, where's Megan?"

"I don't know. But I did find this by the door." Doc handed Mac an envelope, the letters "L.M." on it.

"L.M…. they said they'd reveal themselves once I made it to the final match." Mac said, opening the envelope and reading it out loud.

_Dear Mac,_

_You finally made it… I'm so happy. Now I can reveal myself to you. Head to the match, and I'll meet you in the hallway. Make sure Doc goes ahead to the ring without you. I'm anxious, but I can't wait to show you. Good luck in the Championship, and you'll always have my heart, Mac!_

_Love,_

_L.M._

Mac blushed, but smiled. "I'll go on ahead, Mac. Good luck with this person." He winked at Mac before heading out.

Mac looked at the letter one last time, then stood up when he thought Doc was far enough away. "Well… it's time." Mac placed the letter on the bench and headed out of the locker room. When he was in the hallway to the fight, he stopped. "L.M.? Are you here?"

"Y-Yes…" A voice said meekly. Mac turned and saw a figure in the shadows. He couldn't tell who it was, though it looked familiar. "I'm so happy that you made it to the finals. I hope it isn't too surprising as to who I am." The figure walked out from the shadows, revealing their (actually her) identity.

Mac's eyes widened. "M-Megan?" He stuttered. It was indeed Megan, in her cheerleader outfit. "You've been L.M. this whole time?" Megan nodded meekly. Then Mac remembered: L.M. Little Megan. He immediately felt stupid, but he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed her little game. But then the message in her last letter re-surfaced: 'I hope it isn't a bad time to mention that I have a huge crush on you.' Megan was blushing madly. "So… you have a crush on me?"

Megan fidgeted a bit. "W-Well…" Steeling herself, she brought herself to look at Mac. "For the longest time, I was your biggest fan… I had such a fangirl crush on you. But after you let me come with you, and we got to know each other… My crush went from fangirly to genuine. But I couldn't tell you, so I used the L.M. letters to try and tell you. I had also hoped that you might return my feelings in the process."

Mac was speechless, but he was blushing brightly. He knew he had a lot of female fans, but this was the first time a girl had told him she had a crush on him. "Well… this is unexpected." Megan looked away sadly, making Mac act quick. "But I can't say I'm not flattered." Megan looked back at him with a gasp. "I'll be honest, I'm glad I met you, Megan. You've been a great friend and training partner, even though we've only known each other for a couple weeks." Megan smiled. Mac rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Man, I reek at this romantic talk. Well, let me put it this way. If you're interested, why don't we go out on the town after the match?"

Megan giggled. "It's a date."

Mac smiled. "Well… let's go. I've got a Championship to win." Megan nodded, and the two headed out to the ring.

When they emerged, the crowd roared louder in applause. Doc caught sight of them and smiled. "It's game time, Mac baby!" Feeling more confident than ever, Mac rushed over and leapt into the ring, Megan by the side to cheer him on. Mac locked eyes with his opponent: The dark-skinned redhead with the snake tattoo. He had on gray trunks and red gloves.

**Boxer Stats: Heavy Hammad**

**Rank: Neo World Champion**

**Fight Record: 31-1 (30 KO)**

**Height: 6'4"**

**Weight: 265 lbs.**

**Age: 28**

**Birthplace: Louisville, KY, USA**

**Signature Move: The Mecca Wrecca**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Variant based on "Get Ready to Rumble" from Space Jam**

**Starting Heart Count: 25**

*Pre-fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: An 8-bit screenshot of the NES Punch-Out ring, the battle being between Doc Louis and the challenger Hammad.

Scene 2: Doc stumbling backwards for the TKO, Hammad's life bar nearly empty, the timer on the last 30 seconds of Round 3.

Scene 3: A dual screenshot, the left side being an 8-bit Hammad holding the Championship belt, the right side being an 8-bit Doc sitting in the Game Over fashion from the NES.

Scene 4: Mac looking somewhat nervous at Hammad's imposing silhouette.

*End Slideshow*

The round display showed that it was Round 1.

"It's time to take the Champ's Belt back! You're the one true champ: Little Mac!" Megan cheered for him.

Heavy Hammad has his eyes closed with a peaceful look. "Finally… our fists will clash." He opened his eyes and smiled at Mac. "Let's go!" He held his fists in a fighting stance, his eyes determined.

The referee then got in. "Fight!"

Hammad beat his fists together, then quickly shot his left arm out before using a left jab without saying anything, nailing Mac, the whole move being as fast as one of Sandman's overheads. Another beat of the fists, but Hammad then took a step forward. Mac was caught off guard and dodged, even though no attack came. "Watch out." As Mac reeled back from the dodge, Hammad socked him with a right uppercut.

_'Ugh! This isn't a good start.'_ Mac thought.

Then, Hammad crossed his arms in an X in front of his face. "Show me your power." Mac saw the opening and punched him, gaining a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

Hammad beat his fists together again and his right fist suddenly shot to the right. "Ready?" He held his arm for a second before throwing a jab, but Mac managed to dodge this time. "Nice." Mac then laid into Hammad with five punches. Another beat of the fists, and his left arm shot out. Recalling what to do, Mac dodged the jab. "Shoot." Four punches followed. With another beat of his fists, Hammad took a quick step forward. Mac remembered this move and didn't dodge. "Watch out." Right before the uppercut came, Mac dodged, making it go right past him. "Oh, crud." Mac was able to get out six punches from that attack. After completing his attack, Mac decided to use his Star Punch, gathering his Star into his fist. Hammad saw this attack and went to try and punch him, a smile on his face, but Mac's Star Punch got to him first, socking him.

**Heavy Hammad Stamina: 9/16 of max.**

"You're weren't really going to punch me, were you?" Mac asked with a smirk.

"Nope. I just try to make the fight more interesting for the fans." Hammad said. He beat his fists together again. "Ready?" Mac waited for his delay to stop, then he dodged the jab. "Uh-oh." Five punches followed. Hammad then went for his quick left jab, but Mac managed to counterpunch it.

**Star Count: 1**

Hammad suddenly went for another quick jab, nailing Mac and costing him his Star.

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/6 of max.**

**Star Count: 0**

"Watch out." Mac waited until the uppercut was about to be launched before moving. "Pretty good." Six punches followed. "Ready?" When Hammad was about to attack, Mac counterpunched.

**Star Count: 1**

"Watch out." Mac dodged the uppercut. "Uh oh." Mac punched him five times, but unloaded his Star Punch to deal some good damage.

**Heavy Hammad Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

Hammad then whipped out his quick jab, putting Mac at the edge of his energy. "Show me your power." Mac punched him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Watch out." Mac stayed in place for the fake step, then dodged. "Nice." Mac dealt six punches, the final one depleting Hammad's stamina. Hammad stumbled a few steps backward, holding his head in his hands as if he was woozy, then slumped over forward to the mat.

**Heavy Hammad Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 0:41**

**Star Count: 0**

**1! 2! 3!**

Heavy Hammad slowly stood up, shaking his head while holding it, but chuckling when he was on his fight. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Heavy Hammad Stamina: 7.25/8 of max.**

Hammad suddenly hissed like a snake with his head down. "Here it…" He then quickly spun clockwise and slammed Mac with a left clothesline hook. "Comes!" The hook was enough to send Mac to the mat. "Has your spirit crumbled…?" Hammad knelt down on one knee and interlaced the fingers on his hands.

**Little Mac Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 0:29**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Mac managed to pull himself up by the ropes to get back on his feet. "Good. Keep fighting!" Hammad told him as he got to his feet himself.

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

The round finished quickly, but Mac managed to counterpunch Hammad once to get a Star. The bell rang, ending the round.

**Heavy Hammad Stamina: 7/8 of max.**

*Intermission*

"Effort equals reward, Mac. Let's see if you put enough effort into this!" Hammad told him before moving his arms around to keep his muscles loose.

"Mac, Hammad is fast, strong, AND talented. Don't let your guard down!" Doc told him as Megan had an ice pack to some of his bruises.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 2.

Hammad stood up and cracked his neck left and right. "May your flesh be as willing as your spirit!" He said before getting into position.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

"Ready?" Hammad went for his delayed jab, but Mac counterpunched him.

**Star Count: 2**

Hammad hissed, and Mac remembered the clothesline hook. "Here it…" He spun around to swipe Mac, but Mac ducked under the attack. "Oh, crud." Mac laid into him for six punches. Hammad then went for his quick jab, but Mac counterpunched.

**Star Count: 3**

"Watch out." Hammad stepped forward, but Mac didn't fall for it, allowing him to dodge the uppercut. "Pretty good." Mac punched him five times, but on his last punch, Mac gathered all 3 Stars into his fist and unleashed a full-power Star Punch upside Hammad's head. The power was enough to send him stumbling back before slumping to the mat.

**Heavy Hammad Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 2:35**

**Star Count: 0**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Hammad pulled himself up onto his feet with a chuckle. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Heavy Hammad Stamina: 11/16 of max.**

Hammad went for his quick jab, but Mac dodged. "Shoot." Four punches follow. All of a sudden, he slowly circled his arms around before bringing his palms together in front of his chest. "I'll put all my energy into this…" Then, he hit Mac with a left jab, following up in rhythm with a right jab, then going into a left hook, then right into a right hook, hitting Mac every time. Hammad then moved down for a left uppercut. "This will…" He went up and slammed Mac with the uppercut. "Finish it!" It dealt enough damage to drop Mac to the mat. "Has your spirit crumbled…?"

**Little Mac Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 2:12**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

Mac took slightly longer, but he managed to get himself up. "Good. Keep fighting!"

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/2 of max.**

Hammad hissed. "Here it…" Mac managed to duck under his clothesline. "Oh, crud." Six punches followed the attack. "Ready?" Mac dodged the delayed jab. "Nice." Mac laid into him for five punches. "Ready?" Mac managed to counterpunch the incoming attack.

**Star Count: 1**

Hammad's hands came around for the Mecca Wrecca. "Let's see if your training paid off!" Mac recalled the rhythm of the attack: It was like Sandman's Dreamland Express. Using that, he was able to dodge the two jabs, then dodge the two hooks. "This will…" As the uppercut came up, Mac made a quick dodge, making Hammad miss. "Oh no!" This allowed Mac to go in for a combo, dealing nine punches total. Hammad then went for his quick jab, but Mac counterpunched him.

**Star Count: 2**

Right after Hammad finished recoiling, Mac gathered his Stars into his fist and socked him with a two-Star Punch, depleting the rest of his stamina and sending Hammad to the mat.

**Heavy Hammad Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 1:07**

**Star Count: 0**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!**

Hammad managed to get to his feet, chuckling. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Heavy Hammad Stamina: 8.5/16 of max.**

Mac and Hammad kept trading blows for the rest of the round, each doing a bit of damage but scoring no more knockdowns. Finally, the bell rang, ending the second round.

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/3 of max.**

**Heavy Hammad Stamina: 1/3 of max.**

*Intermission*

"You led Mac down the road of a true champ, Doc. If only Bald Bull went down the same road." Hammad told Mac.

All of a sudden, Bald Bull, who was in the crowd, shot up from his chair in anger. "Allah seni kahretsin, duydum! (I heard that, damn you!)" He shouted angrily, making Hammad merely chuckle.

"Mac, time for you to surpass the ol' Doc. Show Hammad that the past is ready to be buried! Knock him out, Mac!" Doc said, Megan icing Mac's wounds. Doc handed him a chocolate bar, which Mac ate to recover his strength.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 3.

Hammad stood up and cracked his neck left and right. "May your flesh be as willing as your spirit!" He said before getting into position.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 12.5/16 of max.**

"Watch out." The step-uppercut was coming, so Mac waited before dodging. "Uh oh." Six punches followed. Hammad hissed. "Here it…" Mac managed to duck under his clothesline. "Shoot." That earned Hammad six punches. His hands then came around for the Mecca Wrecca. "I'll put all my energy into this…" Mac had the rhythm down and was able to dodge the first four hits. "This will…" He then dodged the uppercut. "Oh no!" This allowed Mac to go on the offensive and hit Hammad nine times, the final hit doing the last bit of damage needed for a knockdown. The final hit went to his gut, so Hammad clutched his stomach as he stumbled back, holding out one arm to stay up, but falling eventually.

**Heavy Hammad Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 2:31**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Hammad rose an arm weakly. "This can't be it…" He fell back down.

**5! 6! 7! 8! 9!**

This time, Hammad got back to his feet. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

Heavy Hammad Stamina: 3/8 of max.

A quick jab was coming, but Mac quickly counterpunched him.

Star Count: 1

"Ready?" Mac dodged the incoming jab. "Nice." Five punches followed. A hiss came next. "Here it…" Mac managed to duck his clothesline. "Oh, crud." Mac hit him five times, then Star Punched him for the final blow, putting him right near the edge. When Hammad went for the quick jab, though, Mac counterpunched him, causing Hammad to lose his last bit and fall to the mat.

**Heavy Hammad Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 1:57**

**Star Count: 1**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!**

Hammad pulled himself to his feet again, chuckling. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Heavy Hammad Stamina: 1/6 of max.**

Mac decided to go for the game-ender and prepared his Star Punch for the end, but the unexpected happened: When he threw the punch, Hammad DODGED it. "What the?!" Mac cried.

"You're just like Doc, kid. Enough that I saw that move coming." Hammad said. "Sorry, but I'm not going to lose now!" Hammad suddenly went at Mac with a Mecca Wrecca attack, nailing Mac all three times and sending him reeling, his Stamina depleted. Mac spun around and bounced off the ropes, standing wearily.

"Mac!" Megan cried. Doc looked on in horror.

Then, Mac stood his ground by placing his foot forward, letting out a yell. "I'm not through yet!" Mac readied his arms to keep fighting.

"Good. Keep fighting!" Hammad said.

**Little Mac Stamina: Max**

Hammad then went for another Mecca Wrecca. "Let's see if your training paid off!" Mac, determined as ever, dodged every hit in the combo. "This will…" Hammad was about to go for his uppercut, but Mac threw a well-timed punch and socked him, earning him a Star and stunning Hammad.

**Star Count: 1**

This was it. Mac gathered his Star into his fist and threw his Star Punch, slamming his face. Hammad didn't budge at all, making Mac worried. He slowly pulled back his fist to see Hammad glaring at him, making him sweat. The ring was eerily silent. Then, Hammad smiled. "Nice one…!" The large man fell over backwards and slammed on the mat, his eyes closed but still keeping his content smile.

**TKO!**

*Cue Heavy Hammad's variant of the victory theme*

Mac held up the World Champion's Belt as the crowd cheered for him. "That's what I'm talkin' about, Mac baby!" Doc said as he tossed Mac into the air once, Mac landing on his feet. Megan quickly rushed in and kissed Mac full on the lips in front of the crowd. Mac was surprised, but quickly returned the kiss. They broke off quickly, and Mac held up a fist to the crowd in victory.

*After the Match* *Cue Heavy Hammad's version of the after-match theme*

"You have officially surpassed me, Mac baby. You deserve to be called World Champion!" Doc told him.

**Little Mac**

**Fight Record:15-0 (15 KO)**

**New Rank: Neo World Champion**

*Back in the Ring*

Mac, Doc, and Megan continued to celebrate their victory, but Mac noticed Heavy Hammad struggling to get up. "I got ya." Mac rushed over and helped Hammad get to his feet, although awkwardly.

Then, the sound of slow clapping was heard over a loudspeaker. "Well done, Mac. You've taken back the belt you lost. But now… it's time for the endgame…"

* * *

_**Unused Quotes**_

*Won Match*

Heavy Hammad stood straight up and placed his hand to his chest before taking a bow. "A satisfactory win."

_**(No Unused Little Megan Cheer)**_

"Time to take the last belt home, let's win this one for old Jerome, hehe!"

_**Doc Louis Tips**_

"Watch out for the Mecca Wrecca! It's a pilgrimage of PAIN!"

"Ok, Mac. Snakes are sneaky, but they give themselves away. When you hear the hiss, get ready!"

"Remember, his arms are the key, to whether he's fast or slow!"

"Mac, step it up! Watch out for that right uppercut!"

"They say those who can, do, and those who can't teach. I couldn't beat him, but YOU can, Mac baby!"

* * *

**Vile: Mac has all three belts back in his grasp, but remember: There's one match left in this league. Next chapter, Mac goes up against his last opponent! Stay tuned until that time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	17. Fist of the Black Star

**Vile: It's finally time: The final match of the tournament! Mac will face the mighty Calm Title, but the truth will surprise him. Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 17: Fist of the Black Star

Mac looked around for the source of the voice, but looked down the aisle that led to the curtained stage. Walking down the path to the ring was the hooded form of Calm Title, clapping slowly with his boxing-glove-garbed hands. The stage was eerily quiet as he made it to the ring, climbing the ropes to get in. "They say true talent never dies. I suppose that is true in your case, Little Mac. You've survived crushing defeats and your own retirement, yet when the time comes, you come back to the front lines and display your unbeatable prowess. I'm surprised they haven't made a movie about you yet."

"…Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Mac asked. "Your voice is creeping me out, Title."

A chuckle came from behind the hood. "Oh, how droll. Your lack of understanding of the situation is really quite amusing." Mac raised an eyebrow. "Hammad, approach me, please." The red-haired man weakly walked over to the hooded figure. "You fought hard against Little Mac. I was correct to allow you to be the Champion of my Neo World League."

"HIS Neo World League?" Megan whispered to Doc, who just shrugged.

"…However, in the end, your prowess was not enough to stop his progress." Calm Title said.

"I guess Mac was just better than me." Hammad said honestly. "Not much to say abou-UGH!" He was suddenly punched in the gut, stopping his sentence. Mac, Doc, and Megan gasped.

"I did not give you permission to talk." Title said lowly. "Your result is defeat, therefore you have failed me, just as the others have before you."

Hammad growled. "You… slime ball… Mac'll crush you…!"

"Do not backtalk me! You are just like the others in my league: Trash!" Another gut punch came from Title, then he gave a powerful punch that sent the weakened Hammad into the corner by Doc and Megan.

"Ugh…" He groaned before falling unconscious.

"Hammad!" Mac cried. The crowd was in shock. Mac growled at Title. "What's wrong with you?! Hammad tried his best in battle. Does that mean anything to you?"

"In this league, all that matters is results." The hooded boxer said. "Everyone in my Neo League, including Megan over there, had one mission and one mission only. And all of them failed it."

"'Mission'?" Mac asked, glancing back at Megan. She looked scared. "What mission?"

A dark chuckle came from Title. "…To cause enough pain to keep you out of the WVBA forever!"

Mac snapped back to him with wide eyes. "WHAT?!" He and Doc cried. A collective gasp came from across the crowd.

Title chuckled again, then let out a full-blown evil laugh. "There's only room for one true Champion here, Little Mac!" He grabbed hold of his cloak. "And only one person here… can wear this face!" The cloak was thrown into the air.

Mac's eyes were wide as dinner plates, taking a step backward. "No… way…" The figure in front of him looked exactly like him… but with many differences. His skin was of a darker tone than Mac's, and his hair, instead of black, looked like it had prematurely gone gray. He was wearing a white tank top, purple trunks with a black waistband, black pant leg cuffs, and yellow stripes up the sides, and blue boots, in addition to his red boxing gloves in constant to Mac's green gloves. But the eyes stood out greatly: In place of Mac's green eyes, Calm Title's eyes were a piercing red, fitting the evil smirk on the double's face. "Who… Who are you?!"

The other Mac chuckled evilly. "I am Calm Title… your dark side!" Title said, Mac now recognizing his voice as his own, only deeper. He pulled out the WVBA Grand Championship Belt. "The WVBA and this belt belong to me… and no one, especially not my good half, is going to take them from me!" He threw the belt to the side. Mac began to pant. "I can see it in your eyes. You're still weakened from your battle with Hammad. That will make it so much easier for me to crush you!" He beat his fists together on the word "crush".

Mac stepped back a bit, still panting. His eyes were glaring daggers. "I'm… not afraid of you… whatever you are!" He said. "I've been saving this for a time when I thought I'd need it." Crossing his arms in front of his face, Mac was suddenly coated in yellow energy. "RAHHHHHHH!" The energy was dispelled in a Star shape, and when the light faded, Mac's injuries were healed and his energy was restored.

"Wow… You're just full of secrets, Mac baby!" Doc said. "Show this fake who the REAL Champ is!"

"I admit, that was a handy little power boost." Calm Title said, still smirking. "But you're going to need it against me! Referee, take your position! The true Championship fight begins now!" The referee, spooked, nervously got into the ring.

**Boxer Stats: Calm Title**

**Rank: WVBA Grand Champion**

**Fight Record: 66-6 (66 KO)**

**Age: Unknown**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 110 lbs.**

**Birthplace: Unknown**

**Signature Move: The Falling Star**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Direct 8-bit fight theme, altered to sound dark and foreboding**

**Starting Heart Count: 16**

*Pre-Fight Slideshow*

Scene 1: Mac walking away from the WVBA with a look of pain and shame, memories of his retirement defeats shown in thought bubbles.

Scene 2: Streams of unseen darkness coming off of Mac, forming into a shape identical to him, red eyes glowing on the evilly-grinning head.

Scene 3: Screenshots of the hooded Calm Title beating down various fighters from the original league, his eyes and grin, sometimes him laughing, visible through the hood.

Scene 4: Calm Title with his hood down, raising a fist with a black star radiating from it, appearing to be laughing maniacally to the sky, his eyes glowing.

*End Slideshow*

The display above the ring said it was Round 1.

Calm Title gave an evil chuckle, and his eyes began to glow. "I'll break your spirit… AND your bones!" He said with a grin, letting out an evil laugh before getting into position.

As nervous as he was, the referee still had a job to do, so he got in. "Fight!"

Calm Title quickly pulled his right fist back with a chuckle and smirk. "Heh heh!" He gave a quick jab, catching Mac off guard, all within half a second.

_'Ugh! Man, he's quick!'_ Mac thought.

"Heh heh!" A left jab was coming, but Mac threw up his gloves and blocked it. "UH!?" Mac was able to hit him only four times, but his smaller frame appeared to be taking more damage than normal. Small crows fluttered and cawed around him while he was dizzy. Calm Title pulled back again with his right fist, but he suddenly gave a tooth-shooting evil grin. "Geeheeheehee!" His fist shot out, but he grabbed Mac by the collar of his tank top, shocking him. "Gotcha!" He quickly pulled his head back before pulling Mac to him for a headbutt, dealing some good damage.

"What the?" Megan shouted. She glared at the referee. "There's no way that move can be legal, even by WVBA standards!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Title laughed with his eyes closed, gloves pointed upward, his head slowly raising as he laughed. He was quickly hit by a jab, earning Mac a Star.

_'He should've seen that coming, being my supposed "'dark side".'_ Mac thought.

**Star Count: 1**

Title hopped to his left and quickly spun clockwise toward Mac, trying to nail him with a backhand elbow smack. "Eat it!" Mac knew how to deal with clotheslines, but he ducked under the incoming elbow. "What?!" Mac managed four hits before Calm Title reeled out. As Title righted himself, Mac decided now was as good a time as ever to hit him. He gathered his Star into his fist and went right for Title. The dark boxer saw the punch and began freaking out. "Oh, SH-!" He was nailed upside his head before he could finish his comment.

**Calm Title Stamina: 7/16 of max.**

**Star Count: 0**

As Calm Title finished reeling, he began to chuckle darkly. His eyes flashed, and a black Star flashed behind him. All of a sudden, the clone leapt into the air, his right fist primed for a strike. "I'll strike you…" Time seemed to slow, and a black Star formed around his fist. "DOWN!" Time returned to normal, allowing Title to slam Mac hard with a powerful downward strike. The attack was pure concentrated evil energy, and it was enough to send Mac to the mat. "Gah hah hah hah hah hah, how's that?!" Title jeered, his eyes glowing menacingly.

**Little Mac Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:22**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Mac managed to pull himself up using the ropes to get back on his feet. "You haven't given up?" Title asked irritably, moving back into battle position.

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

"Geeheeheehee!" Calm Title pulled back with a grin, but Mac dodged his grab. "NO!" Five hits followed. "Eat it!" He spun around and almost nailed Mac with his backhand elbow from Mac's left, but Mac ducked under it. "Oh, boy…" Mac went into him for four punches. "Heh heh!" He pulled back with a smirk, but Mac went forward with a jab, managing to counterpunch him for a Star.

**Star Count: 1**

"Geeheeheehee!" Calm Title was grinning, and he caught Mac by the shirt collar. "Gotcha!"

'Not this time.' Mac thought. When Calm Title shot his head forward for the headbutt, Mac nailed him with his still-free arm, making him lose his grip on his shirt. While he was dazed, Mac managed to lazy into him for only two more punches, as the last one drained him. Calm Title's face merely reeled back before he fell to the mat with a growl.

**Calm Title Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 0:27**

**1! 2! 3!**

Calm Title's fist suddenly slammed on the mat, propelling him to his feet. He let out a yell with a flash of his eyes before getting into position. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Calm Title Stamina: 7.5/8 of max.**

"Heh heh!" He pulled back for a jab, but Mac dodged left. "D'oh!" Mac hit him four times to send him reeling. With the round time winding down, Mac went for his Star Punch, gathering his Star. Calm Title was still reeling, so he couldn't get a response in before he was nailed hard.

**Star Count: 0**

He began to chuckle darkly while he reeled from the attack and his eyes flashed, but the bell rang. Even so, Calm Title didn't stop. "I'll strike you…" He leapt into the air with his fist gaining the black Star, time slowing down. "DOWN!" This time, Mac used the time slow to dodge it when he came slamming down. Oddly, Calm Title appeared to take some damage from his own miss, but he jumped away and finally went back to his own corner, prompting Mac to do the same.

**Calm Title Stamina: 7/16 of max.**

*Intermission*

"You realize the WVBA is gonna bury you for attacking me past the bell, right?" Mac told him, panting.

"Oh, please, I control this pathetic organization!" Title told him, holding up his arms. "It was a grave mistake coming back, Little Mac. Your fate was sealed from the moment you returned to the ring, ahahahahahahaha!" He crossed his arms with a grin, his eyes glowing dimly.

Mac leaned back on his stool as Megan began massaging his shoulders. "Keep your eyes on him, Mac! If he's trying to cheat, give him a knuckle sandwich!" Doc told him. Despite the injuries he had already, Mac looked determined as ever.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 2.

Calm Title heard the crowd booing, scowling. He gave a Falling Star punch to the ring in their direction, shaking the crowd and obviously scaring the crowd, as they quickly changed their tone into applause. "Heh." He told back around to face Mac with a smirk. "My public."

The referee got in. "Fight!"

"Ha ha!" All of a sudden, Calm Title rushed BEHIND Mac and swung his arm, nailing him in the back with his fist. "Boom!" The attack hit Mac hard.

"Are you blind, ref?! This guy's pulling every illegal move in the book!" Doc shouted to the referee.

"Don't… waste your breath, Jerome…" Heavy Hammad had finally woken up, groaning. "Calm Title's got that ref so intimidated… there's no way he'd call out anything against him."

All of a sudden, Title lurched forward. "Back up!" He shoved Little Mac back into the ropes, causing him to rebound off of them. "Sit down!" As Mac flew back toward him, Title thrust his foot forward to kick Mac in the gut. Despite a weak spot being hit, Mac wasn't willing to give up.

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/3 of max.**

"Geeheeheehee!" Title pulled back with a grin, but Mac completely dodged his grab. "UH?!" Mac laid into him with five punches. "Ha ha!" He tried to rush behind Mac again on his right, but Mac quickly dodged right. "Wha-OOF!" Calm Title somehow bounced off of Mac upon impacting him, stumbling back to his side. With him stumbling, Mac was able to attack him with five punches. "Heh heh!" He pulled back with a smirk, but Mac counterpunched him.

**Star Count: 1**

When Title suddenly lurched forward, Mac dodged him, remembering the gut kick. "Uwaaah!" Missing the kick made Title stumble. "OOF!" He landed face-first on the ground, taking a bit of damage, but quickly got back up. "Eat it!" He spun around for his backhand elbow, but Mac managed to duck. "NO!" Four punches ensued, the final one combined with his other attack failures depleting him of his stamina. His face reeled back before falling with a growl.

**Calm Title Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 1:53**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5!**

Calm Title punched himself back to his feet, his eyes flashing. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Calm Title Stamina: 11/16 of max.**

Title began laughing, then he suddenly jumped upward. "I'll strike you…" Time slowed down, and the black Star appeared over his fist. "DOWN!" Mac managed to dodge the incoming signature, making Title's fist slam into the mat, conducting damage to him. He sprang back to his side. "Geeheeheehee!" Title pulled back for his grab, but Mac counterpunched him for a Star.

**Star Count: 2**

"Ha ha!" He tried to dash to Mac's left, but Mac quickly intercepted him. "Wha-OOF!" As he stumbled back to his side, Mac hit him with three punches, then gathered his energy for a 2-Star Punch, nailing Calm Title with enough force to send right back down to the mat with a growl.

**Calm Title Knockdowns: 2**

**Star Count: 0**

**Round Time Left: 0:56**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!**

Calm Title punched himself to his feet with a flash of his eyes. "Come on, come on! Fight!" His eyes were now constantly glowing.

**Calm Title Stamina: 9/16 of max.**

The round continued as normal, both sides managing to get in hits, but the bell rang, and this time, Calm Title backed off with the bell.

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/8 of max.**

**Calm Title Stamina: 5/16 of max.**

*Intermission*

"You've ruined the WVBA, Title. I'll make sure you pay for this!" Mac told his double.

"You will never unseat me from my power. My Falling Star will drop you through the Earth, just like the failures of this league!" Calm Title said, his eyes still glowing. "And once I'm done with you, that traitor Megan will same meet the same fate as all of you!"

Megan looked worried, but she held an ice pack to Mac's injuries. "This guy isn't interested in winning! He wants to send you to the hospital! CAREFUL!" Doc told him. He handed Mac a chocolate bar, which replenished his strength.

*End Intermission*

The round display showed that it was Round 3.

Holding his fist in front of him, the fist glowed black. "Meet your end, Little Mac!" Title cried, thrusting his fist to his side before taking his stance.

The referee got in. "Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/2 of max.**

"Eat it!" A backhand elbow was coming, but Mac dodged it. "What?!" He was hit by a four-punch combo. He began to laugh eerily. "I'll strike you…" He leapt up, time slowed, and the black Star appeared over his hand. "DOWN!" This time, the Falling Star struck Mac, having enough force to knock Mac back down to the mat. "Gah hah hah hah hah hah, how's that?!"

**Little Mac Knockdowns: 2**

**Round Time Left: 2:40**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

"Come on, Mac, please get up!" Megan cried.

**5! 6! 7!**

_'He can't be finished now…'_ Hammad thought.

**8! 9!**

Mac finally managed to pull himself up by the ropes. "You haven't given up?"

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Little Mac Stamina: 1/2 of max.**

Title lurched forward to kick, but Mac dodged. "Whaaaa! OOF!" He ended up falling over, taking some self-damage, but he got back up. "Geeheeheehee!" He pulled back with a grin and grabbed Mac's shirt, but Mac punched his head as he went for the headbutt, dealing four more punches as he was dazed, the final punch enough to send him down.

**Calm Title Knockdowns: 1**

**Round Time Left: 2:13**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!**

Title punched himself to his feet, his eyes still glowing. "Come on, come on! Fight!"

**Calm Title Stamina: 3/8 of max.**

"Heh heh!" He pulled back, but Mac counterpunched him.

**Star Count: 1**

"Geeheeheehee!" He pulled back again, but he was counterpunched once more.

**Star Count: 2**

"Ha ha!" He tried to rush behind Mac, but Mac got in front of him. "Whaa-OOF!" He stumbled back, being punched four times by Mac. He then began to laugh. "I'll strike you…" The Falling Star was coming. "DOWN!" Mac stepped out of the way, causing Title to slam into the ground and conduct self-damage, but he jumped back.

"I'm ending this now!" Mac said, conducting his Stars for a two-Star Punch.

"OH, SH-!" Calm Title was interrupted by the Star Punch, spinning backwards toward the ropes like Mac would do, bouncing shortly off it and standing with his head down. "No…" He growled. "NOOOOOO!" He roared, shooting his head up. His red eyes, still glowing, were pupil-less. "This is NOT OVER!" Three black Stars flashed behind him.

**Calm Title Stamina: Max.**

"So, you want a final showdown, huh?" Mac thought. Clenching his fists, three yellow Stars appeared behind him.

**Star Count: 3**

"I will destroy you with this… my full power, Falling Star!" Title leapt into the air, only his shadow remaining. The crowd gasped and went silent. Mac looked up and saw him coming down toward him, the ultimate Falling Star on his fist. Time seemed to slow down again, Title's roar slowed as well. Mac saw the rate he fell, and began timing it.

At one point, he narrowed his eyes. _'Now!'_ In slow motion, he gathered all three Stars into his fist and stepped forward slightly, putting him out of range of the incoming Falling Star. Calm Title's eyes widened in utter fear as he fell toward Mac's incoming Star Punch. He was nailed right in the stomach, his gasp of pain echoing throughout the silent ring, his irises and pupils shrinking. The force of the punch finally kicked in as time returned to normal, and Calm Title was flung off of Mac's fist and did a full backflip in the air, landing on the ground in a heap. His eyes stopped glowing before closing. The referee looked at him in fear, but gained his nerve and stepped forward.

**TKO!**

A massive grin spread across Mac's face. "YEAH!" He yelled, jumping into the air with an uppercut before landing on the ring. The crowd erupted into applause for Mac's victory. Megan and Doc cheered for Mac's victory, Hammad smiling at him.

…But just then, a cage emerged across the perimeter of the ring, sealing Mac and Hammad inside the ring and keeping the others out. "What the?!" Doc cried.

Unnoticed to anyone, Calm Title's eyes snapped open, the pupil-less red orbs glowing once more…

* * *

_**Unused Quotes**_

*Intermission*

"Seeing your face twisted in pain is all the motivation I need to keep pounding you..."

"Obnoxious fool... Next time I drop you to the mat, stay dropped!"

*Won Match*

Mac lies on the ground, unconscious. "MAC!" Megan cries as she rushes to him, but she is neck-chopped by Calm Title, causing her to faint and land on top of Mac. The camera pans to show Title laughing while staring down at them, his eyes glowing, his face twisted into his sinister grin.

**_Unused Doc Louis Tips_**

"Mac, don't let this guy make a fool out of you! Dodge when the Falling Star comes your way!"

"Mac, this is important! NEVER let your guard down, and DON'T let him get behind you!"

* * *

**Vile: Uh-oh, cliffhanger! It seems Calm Title has a little surprise for Mac. What will happen next chapter? Stay tuned to find out! Leave me a review if you liked this chapter! See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	18. Clash of the Ring's Titans

**Vile: It took me longer than I wanted, but here it is: The final result of the battle from the last chapter. Let's get right into this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch-Out! Second Round

Chapter 18: Clash of the Ring's Titans

Mac banged on the cage with his fists. "Where did this thing come from?!" He cried. "Come on, break!" Doc and Megan tried punching the cage as well.

"Grrrr… Grrraaaaaaah…!" An angry voice growled. Mac slowly turned around worriedly to see Calm Title slowly and limply getting to his feet. Shaking, Title glared at Mac with his glowing red eyes, his teeth grating. "No… I will not… accept this defeat…!"

Mac glared at Title. "Give it up, Title! I beat you! Three knockdowns as called by the ref!"

Title snorted twice. "You fool… You really don't know who you're DEALING WITH!" A red aura radiated from him. "I am your darkness, Mac! These stupid rules don't apply to me! I will do whatever it takes to prove that I am the undisputed strongest… even if I have to put you…" His fists clenched intensely. "Six… feet… UNDER!" All of a sudden, Calm Title's arm muscles began to ripple, enlarging with a sickening pump-up sound. "Grrrrk… Grrraaaaaaaah…!" His leg muscles rippled and enlarged, and his body itself began to grow larger in size. "GrrrraaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH…!" His torso muscles became huge, and his hair even grew larger. Oddly, his trunks and gloves grew with him. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" The larger form of Calm Title slammed the ground with both his fists, causing the ground to shake heavily.

"Holy… crud…" Mac breathed.

The massive boxer glared down at him with a grin. "HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! Now THIS is what you call power!" He boasted, his voice now deep and booming. "The runt I used to be, Calm Title, was NOTHING compared to this form: Climate Rattler, the one who can even shake the SKY with my power!" He stomped hard on the ground, shaking the ground. "What chance do you hope to stand against me…?"

Mac didn't admit it, but he was scared. "Rrk… You think all those muscles are gonna help you in the long run?" Hammad groaned over in the corner. "Maybe I should… even the odds a bit." Removing his glove, Hammad opened his hand to reveal some kind of small candy bar.

Climate Rattler grunted inquisitively. "You didn't bother to use the Power Bar?! Loch Ness Brawnster used his!"

"I don't need a muscle enhancer to be strong… and Mac doesn't either." Hammad said. "But in your case, the odds need some evening." Mac was wide-eyed. "Listen, Mac. You can't worry about rules this time. Eat this and use its strength. You've got one thing that needs done: Take Climate Rattler down… and get him out of the WVBA!"

Mac stared at the candy bar in Hammad's hand for a moment, contemplating the choice. Eventually, he put on a determined face. "All right." Swiping the candy bar from Hammad, he peeled off the wrapper. "You wanna hulk out, big guy? Two can play at this game!" He stuffed the candy bar into his mouth in one bite, chewed, and swallowed. Within a second, Mac's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking. His right arm suddenly began to ripple, enlarging with a different sound than Rattler's muscles. Then his left arm muscles enlarged, then his legs. His body enlarged to Rattler's size with increased torso muscles and longer hair. "RRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!" The new form roared loudly: Little Mac had become Giga Mac.

**Giga Mac Stamina: Max.**

"Whoa, baby! Now this is a real clash of the titans!" Doc said in awe.

"Make him pay, Mac!" Megan shouted. Giga Mac gave a grunt.

Rattler let out a loud laugh. "FOOL! Even this form won't save you! Approach me! This fight will have no Rounds! This fight will continue until one of us can no longer fight!" Giga Mac and Climate Rattler moved to the center of the ring.

**Boxer Stats: Climate Rattler**

**Age: Unknown**

**Height: Unknown**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Birthplace: Unknown**

**Signature Move: The Airspace Fissure**

**Rendition of Punch-Out theme: Latin choir rendition**

Cracking his knuckles, Climate Rattler slammed one fist into the other hand HARD, causing numerous people in the audience to wince, giving a truly evil grin. "Say BYE-BYE, Little Mac!" He boomed, a camera zoom-in occurring on "bye-bye", before he took his stance. The referee began to move forward, but Rattler punched the ground, causing it to shake and the referee to fall backwards. "You aren't needed, runt! Take a load off!" The ref scrambled back in fear, then Rattler looked back at Mac.

Mac merely glared. "FIGHT!" He roared.

"As you wish!" Rattler jeered. "I'll show you how a REAL champion fights, pipsqueak!"

"This big ape is gonna get it! Finish him off with all your power, Mac Baby!" Doc said to him.

He stepped to his right, being slower than his normal form, and started a clockwise turn. "BASH!" During his turn, he stepped toward Giga Mac and went for a backhand slam with his right hand, slamming Giga Mac in the head and turning himself back to his starting spot. However, Giga Mac showed no visible deterrence.

**Giga Mac Stamina: 15/16 of max.**

"Hurgh! You're more resilient than I thought!" Climate Rattler noticed. "All right, then I'll just tick you away to nothi-URGH!" Giga Mac had decided to punch him during his little spiel.

**Climate Rattler Stamina: 49/50 of max.**

"You cheeky little…" Rattler growled. His left fist suddenly shot up. "CRUSH YOU!" He brought the first down, but Giga Mac, despite his huge size, sidestepped enough to dodge it. "HUH?!" Giga Mac then brought his fist right into Rattler's face. "CRUSH YOU!" His fist went back up, but Mac dodged it again. "HURR!" Another punch slammed into him. "BASH!" As he began to move for the backhand attack, Mac managed to dodge to the other side. "NO!" Another punch hit his face, but Climate Rattler looked woozy. Giga Mac took that chance and nailed him again.

**Climate Rattler Stamina: 9/10 of max.**

"Keep it up, Mac baby!" Doc told him. "You may be slow as Giga Mac, but even he can't take those punches forever!"

"BASH!" Giga Mac dodged the backhand again. "UH-OH…" Giga Mac took the opportunity to slam him again. "Okay… how about something like this?!" He suddenly roared loudly. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" He immediately went into a spinning clothesline with both of his arms outstretched, nailing Giga Mac with both arms.

**Giga Mac Stamina: 17/20 of max.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed while flexing his muscles in Giga Mac's face. Bad idea, as the original giant gave him a punch out of annoyance. "Why you little…" His fist went up. "CRUSH YOU!" The fist came down, but Giga Mac dodged. "NEVER…" A punch slammed his face, causing him to become woozy again, allowing Giga Mac to unload another punch.

**Climate Rattler Stamina: 4/5 of max.**

"Grrrrgh… You're one stubborn fool!" Climate Rattler said. "Let's see how far it gets you, hahahahahaha!" He slammed his fists together with a sick grin.

"Mac baby, you need to try and get a Star! This fight could drag on forever without one!" Doc told him.

Giga Mac wasn't even sure how to GET a Star in his new form. Could he counter Climate Rattler's attacks in his slower form? There was only one way to find out. "CRUSH YOU!" As his hand went up, Mac tried to go for a punch, but Climate Rattler quickly canceled his attack and blocked Mac's punch. "HA!" He added injury to insult by dealing an elbow bash to counter. "BASH!" As Rattler went for his backhand, Giga Mac looked for a counterpunch opportunity, but was hit by the attack after fully seeing that Rattler stayed cleanly out of range throughout his attack.

**Giga Mac Stamina: 3/4 of max.**

With that out of the question, Giga Mac felt like he had to focus. Climate Rattler roared loudly. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" He went into his spinning clothesline, nailing Giga Mac with one arm, but the original managed to duck underneath the second arm.

**Giga Mac Stamina: 7/10 of max.**

All of a sudden, Rattler grinned and stepped back, flexing his right arm while holding his left arm in a northeastern direction (Mac's view). "Time for my true ultimate move!" He suddenly spun toward Mac, tipping him off to an attack. "KISS!" An uppercut was thrown, but Mac dodged that part. However, Rattler kept spinning. "THE!" As he came around again, he slammed Giga Mac with a Bear Hug maneuver, but rose his arms up right after it. "FLOOR!" When his hands were up, he brought them back down for a double overhead smash, hitting Mac right on the dome.

**Giga Mac Stamina: 12/20 of max.**

"Do you give up yet, Mac?!" Rattler yelled while flexing his muscles, only to get himself punched.

**Climate Rattler Stamina: 39/50 of max.**

"Hrgh! Apparently not!" The fake mused.

"Watch out for that Airspace Fissure next time, Mac! Remember those movements he made!" Doc told him.

"BASH!" Rattler went for his backhand, but Mac managed to dodge. "WHAT?!" A punch followed, nailing him. "CRUSH YOU!" His hand rose up, but Mac dodged the downward strike. "NO!" He was punched in the head again. He suddenly roared. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" This time, when he went for his double clothesline, Giga Mac ducked under both punches. "Oh, man…" He groaned, dizzy. Giga Mac punched him, but he stayed dizzy, so Mac dealt another punch, knocking him out of it.

**Climate Rattler Stamina: 35/50 of max.**

Rattler suddenly grinned, stepped back, and pulled his macho pose. "I'll smash you like I smash the sky!" He spun toward Mac. "KISS!" Mac dodged his uppercut. "THE!" He ducked underneath the bear hug, but his hands went up. "FLOOR!" As the double-handed strike came down, Giga Mac dodged expertly, making Rattler look wide-eyed. "How did you…?" Mac punched him while he was upon, but a flash was seen and a sound was heard: Mac got a Star.

**Star Smash: Ready**

"He got a Star! Quick, Mac, use the Star Punch!" Megan cried.

Mac, however, had a different idea. Smashing his fists together, he made a star-shaped energy field appear around both fists, then he moved his hands to the sides as if he was going for his own bear hug. Rattler moved his head up to see what was going on. "Huh…?"

_**BAM!**_

Giga Mac's Star-charged fists sandwiched Rattler's face hard, dealing a heck of a lot of damage.

**Climate Rattler Stamina: 24/50 of max.**

"ALL RIGHT, MAC!" Megan cheered.

"He's discovered a new power… Show him what you can do, Mac!" Hammad told him.

Rattler got to his senses, shaking his head and glaring at Mac. "Insolent muscle-head… YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He stomped his foot. Mac, however, was grinning. It was time to deal some major damage. "CRUSH YOU!" "BASH!" "BASH!" Rattler came at Mac with three attacks: A downward smash and two backhands, but Mac managed to dodge each of them, nailing Climate Rattler with a punch after each and also smacking him for a bonus one after the last punch left him dizzy.

**Climate Rattler Stamina: 20/50 of max.**

"I'm in no mood to pose anymore… Just feel my power!" Climate Rattler growled. "KISS! THE! FLOOR!" Despite the power he kept pouring into his attacks, Giga Mac managed to dodge all three parts of the Airspace Fissure. "This can't be…" Mac dealt a quick counterpunch, gaining himself another Star.

**Star Smash: Ready**

"RAAAAAAAHHHH!" Giga Mac yelled, pouring his strength into his second Star Smash, smashing Climate Rattler clean in the head.

**Climate Rattler Stamina: 9/50 of max.**

Giga Mac grinned at the panting Climate Rattler, who stood up and glared at Mac. "Hah… Hah… I can't believe… you've managed to last this long…"

"You could never beat Mac! You're just a lousy knockoff!" Megan yelled at him.

That made Rattler snap. "I… am… no… KNOCKOFF!" He roared to the sky before snarling. "Do you think you can finish me off…?!"

Giga Mac growled at him, but suddenly, something snapped. His face was wide-eyed with gritted teeth, and he started whimpering. His muscles began to pulse wildly, then his body glowed fully white. "Mac?" Megan asked.

"What's goin' on?" Doc wondered.

"Uh-oh…" Hammad breathed, getting their attention. He looked scared. "I completely forgot… the Power Bar's effects are only temporary… Mac's reverting to normal!"

Sure enough, Giga Mac's glowing white form began to shrink down to a smaller size, losing a lot of muscle tone. He stopped shrinking and the glow faded, revealing regular Little Mac in the first figure's place, looking highly confused. He blinked twice, then looked at his body. "N-No! Not now!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at you now, Mac!" Climate Rattler bellowed. Mac looked at the giant, his irises and pupils shrinking when he realized the size difference. "You got lucky before… but without the Power Bar, I will CRUSH YOU!"

Mac stepped back a bit, panting from the reversion. "I've lost a lot of power... I've only got one shot at this." He started to focus on his fists, a small Star shape beginning to form over it.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Are you trying to create a Star?! Even if you get one, you'll NEVER get enough power!" Rattler jeered.

Mac panted. "We'll see about that…" He pointed his right glove at Rattler. "I've taken down opponents bigger than you before! If you can defeat me before I get enough power… then TRY IT!"

Rattler snorted. "Gutsy move… I'll take you up on it! You will now face my FULL FURY!" He roared, a red aura appearing over him, his pupils vanishing. "DIE, LITTLE MAC!" With rage, Climate Rattler began to unleash attack after attack at the smaller boxer.

"Whoa! WHAA!" Mac groaned at he kept dodging. His Star Power was building very slowly. _'Come on, build faster!'_

Hammad looked on solemnly. "At this rate, Mac will be beaten to death before he can get one Star. This might be the end…"

"No… Mac can win. He just needs to focus!" Megan stated. _'If only I could do something to help him…'_ She held her hands together in a prayer-like stance, shedding a tear. Unknown to her, however, a Heart was forming in her hands.

Doc, however, did notice. "Maybe…" Looking at his own fist, he clenched it and focused. _'I may be old… But I bet I've got enough power left to help Mac out!' _As he focused, a Star of his own began to form over his hand.

Climate Rattler continued to unleash attack after attack. "STOP! FREAKING! MOVING!" He roared, his pupil-less eyes glowing harshly.

Mac continued to dodge, but it was getting harder for him to do so. His charge was still going slow. _'Come on, come on! I'll be roadkill at this rate!'_

However, on the edge of the ring, a flash occurred over Doc's hand, showing a complete Star. "This is all I got for now… Mac baby!" Mac could only manage a glance while dodging. "Take this, kid!" Punching in Mac's direction, the Star on Doc's hand fired toward Mac and impacted his fists, charging it with the fist.

**Star Count: 1**

"Keep charging, Mac baby! The extra boost might help you out!" Doc told him.

"Thanks, Doc! Whoa!" Mac said, dodging another attack.

"YOU'LL… NEVER… BEAT… ME!" Rattler growled, not stopping his attacks at all.

Doc turned out to be right: His Star charge was going slightly faster, but not by much. _'Only halfway… I can't keep this up much longer!'_

"STOP… MOVING… AND… PERISH!" Rattler growled.

Back to the side, Megan's Heart charge had surpassed 2 Hearts. _'One more…'_ Finally, the third Heart had finished charging. "Yes!" She held her hands up. "Take my power too, Mac! HAAAAAH!" With her hands, she sent all three Hearts toward Mac, which impacted his fists, changing from Hearts to Stars, but the overall charge could only make a full Star in the conversion.

**Star Count: 2**

Megan looked sad. "It wasn't enough… I'm so sorry, Mac…"

"YOU WILL BE… ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH HIM!" Rattler growled, still trying to swat at Mac.

Mac was panting his lungs out, and his muscles were weakening. _'I… can't keep moving…'_ He thought sadly. But then, he saw a flash on his fists: The final Star had charged to full. _'Yes!'_

**Star Count: 3**

The flash of light was very bright, causing Climate Rattler to lose his rhythm. "AAAH! What in the?!"

"Game… over!" Mac said. Rushing toward Rattler, he let out a yell as his three Stars were gathered into his fist. "STAR PUNCH!" When he was under his head, he gave a mighty leap with his fist pointed at Rattler's head. Rattler's blank eyes were wide-eyed, but even with no pupils, the fear was present.

_**BOOM!**_

Mac's powerful fist slammed upside Rattler's jaw, conducting a sheer amount of pain into him. The combination of the lift-off and Star energy caused Mac's jump to shoot him straight to the top of the cage, impacting it with his fist, bending the metal, and finally causing the whole thing to break off its hinges around the ring. The metal cage soared way off the ring and onto the champion's walkway, landing out of range of any bystanders.

Mac landed back on the ring floor and jumped back, panting heavily, one hand steadying himself on the ground. He looked up and saw Climate Rattler frozen in the position of impact, his body only slightly twitching. Then, his muscles began to ripple violently as he groaned with a distorted voice. His body exuded black light as his form began to shrink to a smaller, skinnier form. Finally, the light faded, revealing Calm Title in his normal form. He could only manage to glare at Mac with a snarl… before falling over forward and landing on the mat, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his eyes closing.

Despite being huddled in the corner of the ring for the whole fight, the referee finally felt like he could move. He stood up shakily and observed the downed Title. With a steeled look, the referee held a hand up high and shouted it loud.

**KNOCKOUT!**

The crowd roared in applause at Mac's victory. "That sent him to Hell where he belongs, eh?!" Bear Hugger yelled.

"You da man, Mac!" Disco Kid yelled.

"You are the REAL Champ!" Sandman yelled out.

In the ring, Doc grabbed the weary Mac and hefted him onto his shoulder. "You did it, Mac baby! You saved the WVBA!" He cheered. Mac was so tired that he could only laugh.

Doc put him down, but he stumbled, making Megan have to catch him. "Awesome job, Mac…" She breathed, kissing him on the lips briefly. Mac kept his smile.

However, Heavy Hammad walked over to Calm Title and grabbed both his fists. This spurned the copycat Mac awake, making him look back as Hammad put both wrists behind his back. "What do you… think you're doing?!"

Hammad smirked. "What I can finally do since you got your butt whipped." He said, pulling out something from his trunks: Handcuffs. "Arresting you."

Title's eyes widened. "Wh-What?!"

The handcuffs clicked onto Title's wrists, binding them. "Hammad, what's all this about?" Megan asked.

"I'm not only a boxer. I'm also an undercover police officer." Hammad said. "I infiltrated the WVBA to investigate what Calm Title has been doing to the league. I would've taken him in sooner… but I was no match for him. After Mr. Sandman told me about Mac… I knew only Mac could take him down." He looked at them.

"So Sandman wrote to Mac because of you." Doc said.

Hammad nodded. "And now that Mac defeated Calm Title, I can take him where he belongs: Prison."

"If you DARE to take me to that infernal fortress, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish!" Title roared, trying to struggle.

"Shut up!" Hammad said, clenching his arms tight and causing Title pain. "You're the biggest monster this league has ever known. Move!" He pushed Title toward the exit.

However, Title stopped dead and glared at Mac. "Mark my word, Little Mac… I will have my vengeance on you!" His eyes glowed briefly. "I WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!" Hammad neck-chopped him to knock him out and hefted him up, carrying him out of the ring.

Mac smiled at everything that had transpired. _'Eh heh heh… Everything's all better now…' _He laughed weakly.

Then he passed out.

* * *

**_Unused Quote_**

*Won Match*

Climate Rattler chuckled darkly, looking at Mac's battered form below him. "I've proved it once and for all... No one is stronger than me..." He raised his glove overhead with a sick grin. "SAY GOODNIGHT, LITTLE MAC!" With a laugh, he swung his glove down, blacking out the camera.

* * *

**Vile: The threat of Calm Title is over... and Mac is now truly the WVBA Grand Champion! ...But is the fight over yet? Stay tuned to see! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
